Sweet Desire
by EmeraldShine
Summary: [Sailor Moon R] Serena sacrifices herself to Prince Diamond in order to save Darien's life. Now, Diamond will use this opporunity to try and claim Serena's heart.
1. Chapter 1: Failed Attempt

This is a fanfic I've wanted to write for a long time, if anyone's interested, read it and let me know what you think. This takes place right around the episode "Legend of the Negamoon" (I was exposed to dub, so you may not recognize the title; it's the one when Prince Diamond and Sailor Moon first meet, but a little different). As the story goes along, the plot will be clearer.

Hope you like. It's not much right now, but I will write more later.

**Sweet Desire **

**Chapter 1: Failed Attempt**

Thunder rumbled from a distance, and along with it came lightning, flashing across the sky for a split second. The dark, thick gray clouds covered the entire sky, with no moonlight for comfort. Heavy drops of rain came pouring down, sliding against the glass of the window, tapping and tapping. Lightning flashed again and the earth shook from the vibration of the thunder clouds. The lightning made shadows enormous in the corners of the room, creating monsters with sharp teeth and claws.

A whimper whispered in the night. Someone was trembling in their bed, their body totally covered by the warmth of her blankets. Her body shook as each thunder crashed and lightning crossed the skies with its mighty and dangerous light. The noises coming from the storm boomed against the walls of the room and the constant pours of the rain gave more to her headache.

Her heavy eyes opened at last, but slowly, as if straining. Cerulean blue eyes glittered as lights from the storm flashed from somewhere. Her head kept spinning inside and she couldn't exactly put thoughts together inside her mind. Spots of color were the only thing she could see, along with the depths of the black darkness; if that made any sense. She felt blind and hopeless as she tried to raise herself up.

But her arms felt like nothing and she almost slipped, but she kept trying. Her arms felt like they didn't have any muscles left, shaking abruptly as she forced her body up, her back slid up against the wall. Her back scratched against something wooden and it stung her a little.

Serena's clear blue eyes blinked a couple of times, but still she couldn't see, only darkness and spots of color as lights flashed from her side, softening her features and her fair pink skin. Strands of moonbeam hair fell to her eyes, a sensation she didn't expect and she jumped when something shook beneath in a rumbling flow like Indian drums.

Her mind still couldn't focus and she can't remember anything; only shadows, a mist, and a feeling that she couldn't feel. It didn't make sense to her at all, but that was the only thing she remembered.

She was breathing heavily, her heart pounding and pounding against her small bosom. Her face turned pale as sweat beaded down her forehead. Her hand touched her cold face and touched her eyes, but still she couldn't see clearly. Thunder roared from somewhere and she gasped. Her eyes turned white and small with fear.

Now she remembered one fact: she didn't like thunderstorms. But there had to be another reason why she felt so edgy. But she couldn't put it into view. She rubbed her temples, pressure building up inside her head. Her eyes looked up to nowhere in particular as more light flashed from over her head. She looked up confused over the high windows, too far to reach as the rain poured down from outside.

Serena shivered a little, finally realizing that the blanket had fallen onto her lap. She glanced down to notice that she was wearing a white dress. The material was so thin and it revealed her curses perfectly. It was low cut, but not too low. Golden jewels and diamonds hung against her breast in a semicircle. Glitter from more diamonds was wrapped barely around her shoulders. Puffy sleeves were further down her arms, revealing more of her upper body. Clear pink wings were on her back, the back of the dress was also low cut. It went down close to her waist.

Although the dress felt silky to the touch, she felt rather uncomfortable with it. She didn't remember putting it on and why would she sleep with this gown, she wouldn't know. The girl looked around the room, small with no holes to crawl out of. She started to breathe harshly. She felt like a prisoner. There were no doors or windows to reach out to and leave.

Serena panted a little as she struggled out of bed. She moved the blankets aside and swung her legs around slowly, her long hair by her sides as pigtails. But then her head started spinning again and she felt lightheaded; dizzy. She leaned back against the bed, her hand rubbing her forehead. She groaned softly in pain and in frustration as well.

"W-Why am I so weak?" Serena finally said, her arms straining to help her stand. Slowly, her mind was coming back to her. Memories performed for her like her dad's home videos. But she still couldn't remember why she felt this way or why she was in this unfamiliar place. Where are her friends? Where's Darien? Where's Rini? Where's— Serena gasped, "My locket! Where is it?"

Her hand felt around the bed. She looked under the blanket and sighed in relief. She quickly took it in her hands and held it close to her face for comfort and its power.  
It was a circular object bright in golden with a pink star. Each edge of the star had a colored gem; each different from the next: red, blue, green, and orange. And in the center of this star was a golden crescent moon as gold as her hair.

She held it in her hands when suddenly she felt a presence lingering somewhere inside this room. Serena looked around the room without tilting her head. Her blue eyes looked around the room like a hawk, sharp like a predator, focusing on where the prey may be hiding.

Her eyes looked to the side, where Roman columns were aliened and noticed a dark figure leaning calmly against one of them, with arms that crossed his chest. Snowy white hair fell to deep indigo eyes, almost as dark as the night sky. But they seemed stern and icy cold. His stare alone made her body cold and frozen like a statue.

He curled a smile across his pale face, his face half hidden by the shadows. Lightning struck from the window top and thunder drum rolled outside, shaking the ground beneath them. He moved away from the column and started walking toward her.

Serena forced herself to sit up and her back pressed against the wall. There she felt even more trapped and weak. She looked at the person as he approached the lit candles that glowed dimly over their heads. Her eyes widened when she saw the dark crescent symbol on his forehead and those jingling earrings of black crystal in his ears.

"W-Who are you?" Serena's lips quivered in fear, although she tried to make herself sound strong. But she couldn't and suddenly she felt tired.

The young man smiled at her. Yes, he was young and in a strange way handsome. But as he smiled at her, he seemed dark and seductive. His eyes watched her carefully, observing her and her body. She flushed, nervous and uncomfortable with his stare.

"Funny…" He started saying, which caught her attention. "People who have absorbed so much dark energy into their bodies would have been unconscious for days, for months even, maybe forever. But not you, no…you are different. After all, you are Sailor Moon."

"Who are you?" Serena spoke again, but softly, almost like a whisper. The young man smiled at her again, his eyes never left hers. "My name is Prince Diamond of the Dark Moon Clan." His eyes looked deceitful with the smile he placed then and Serena felt frightened by that smile.

"And I've been waiting a long time to meet you, Sailor Moon. No, that doesn't seem right, especially of your grace and status. But Neo-Queen Serenity sounds too formal. Perhaps, I can just call you Serena." He said and suddenly he disappeared from sight.

Serena gasped and looked all around for him. "Where did he go?" She spoke out. Her voice boomed against the walls and came back to her. Serena started to panic and her heart crushed her ribs, her lungs pumping with the air she was sucking in. She slowly swung her legs over the bed and was finally able to stand. The skirt of her white dress fell to her ankles as she slowly looked around in the darkness.

Thunder echoed softly from outside, vibrating the walls and a glimmer of light came from the thunderbolts that beamed in between the clouds. Serena jumped a little and her skin rose into goose bumps. A cold breeze flew by and she rubbed her hands against her icy cold arms.

There was nothing at the corner, so she turned around. But his figure stood in front of her and lightning flashed, frightening her even more. She gasped and was pushed against the wall, holding onto her locket tightly, her mind trying to think of a way to escape.

Prince Diamond came close to her, taking advantage of the situation. Serena looked at him with defiance and held her locket tightly. She shut her eyes and devoted her energy to the crystal. "Moon Crystal Power!" A bright glow from her crystal engulfed them both, but he didn't fret. Serena felt the warmth of power running through her and a satisfied smile crossed her face.

But as her crystal started to activate, something foreign, stronger came and it sucked all of her warmth away. Everything good faded away and was drained off of her. Pain built inside of Serena, like someone had stabbed her hard in the stomach and was turning the sword to make sure she was dead. Serena turned pale and she gasped for air.

Her head felt dizzy and her head fell back against the wall hard. Her muscles felt weak and her hand dropped the locket to the ground. "W-What happened?" She looked up, her eyes unclearly. Diamond looked fuzzy in white and purple. He leaned in closer to her, close enough to kiss her. She was too weak and out of focus to do anything.

"The Dark Crystal feeds on to the power of your Silver Crystal. The harder you try to use your crystal here, especially so close to the core, the weaker you will be." "T-The D-Dark Crystal?" Serena repeated slowly. She blinked and panted heavily, dots popping into view. Prince Diamond smiled at her. "In time, you will learn all the secrets of the crystal. But enough of that…"

Prince Diamond moved closer to her, his breath steaming on her skin and her heartbeat came faster and faster. Serena leaned against the wall as he came so awfully close. His presence was strong. "Why don't we get to know to each other a little better?" He said and reached out a hand toward her.

Serena snapped out of the trance and slapped his hand away. "Don't touch me!" She said between each breath she took.

Prince Diamond just smiled at her as she narrowed her eyes in anger. It was the same look she had given her. Those same beautiful, sapphire eyes; they literally took his breath away. And now those eyes will stare at him and him alone forever and no one can stop him. "On the contrary my queen, I can be quite…persuasive."

A bright light flashed from his forehead as the once black crescent moon turned and transformed into a yellow third eye. Serena gasped as everything around her lost its focus. A mystical mist floated around them and made the walls pink. She was forced to breath in the vapor and it made her sick and at the same time made her paralyzed.

Prince Diamond reached out his hands and held her face. She was so small and fragile, and yet so magnificent and beautiful in his eyes. He raised her face as she couldn't look anywhere else but his eyes. Her sparkling blue eyes were deep under his spell, her lips partly opened. Dark energy was flowing through her, making her fall into the trance, totally under his control and command. He didn't notice the tears that formed in her eyes.

She looked so fair and enchanting, her long hair as golden as the sun. And her eyes were the skies in the midday, her skin fair and sweet as peaches, her lips as pink as the roses from the gardens he had dreamt of seeing for so long.

Serena's cerulean blue eyes had lost their beauty as they slowly dilated and her eyes were deep blue, spellbound. She couldn't breathe properly, close her eyes to the slightest, or smell the sweat that was beating down her cheeks. Subconsciously, she felt his hands gliding down her body, making her shiver with a bitter cold feeling soul deep. His hands grasped at her sides and slid down slowly, goosebumps rose from her skin.

Diamond wrapped an arm around her petite waist and pressed her against his masculine body. The mist grew thicker and it fumed inside of her, letting her grow numb. Testing his authority, Diamond's fingers crawled up her sides, his cold eyes looking down at her blank face. He rubbed her bare shoulders, enjoying the feel of her soft skin. His hands guided down her arms and then back to her waist. Serena didn't do anything but continue to stare into the magical third eye.

Satisfied, Diamond's hands started moving up her back, touching the fine hairs in between his fingers. One hand tenderly touched the back of her neck and dug into her hair while the other held her tightly, pressing her hard against him.

Strands of her golden hair fell to her deep blue eyes, bringing his hand back to her face. He carefully brushed her hair aside and caressed her cheek, fingers brushing around her forehead and tapping to her lips, teasing her and filling his heart with desire and lust.

Her head leaned back, her eyes deep, still frozen to the third eye as if it was the only thing that existed. It exposed more of her broad shoulders and her chest, satisfying his crave. His long fingers traced over her neck and slid down to the crystals on her chest. He made the crystals jingled like bells. He felt her chest moving up and down within every breath she took, deep and her heart raced as he moved his hand up her chest, tickling her skin with delight.

Serena couldn't move or blink her eyes even. Her eyes watered and tears slid down her cheeks. She wanted to hurt this man for kidnapping her away from her friends. She didn't want this man to do this to her.

"Stop…please stop…" She pleaded. But he didn't listen. "No, I won't stop, Serenity. I've waited for too long for this moment and I won't let you out of my sight again." He whispered in her ear, as a solemn oath. The third eye's power grew strong, making Serena even more vulnerable.

Serena whimpered softly, but her eyes, although deep within the trance, tried to resist. "Tell me…" She spoke before he reached to her face. "Why is our planet so important to you? What do you want?"

Prince Diamond just stared at her, with that same cold smile on his face. His eyes beamed as his lips came to her cheek and they moved so softly around her ear as he spoke, tickling her and making her shiver. "I want you." He simply replied.

She couldn't move as his lips brushed against her skin, teasing her before he reached to her lips. But before they met, he screamed and something red flashed in front of her eyes. The third eye vanished and everything disappeared right at that instant.

Serena blinked a couple of times, her eyes no longer heavy and dilated to Prince Diamond's control. She looked at Diamond. He moved away from her, tending to his cheek. A prickle of blood slid down his cheek and dropped to his fingers. Serena saw the thin cut, but it seemed a lot more painful to him. She looked over her shoulder and noticed something that her heart quickened with delight.

A single red rose was pinned on the ground, fully bloomed with bright green leaves. A single beautiful petal of that rose gracefully fell to the ground by its side. There was only one person who would make such an aim with a rose as lovely as that. She looked over her shoulder and her mouth opened to a smile.

"Tuxedo Mask!"

Prince Diamond looked up with his icy cold blue eyes and his teethed grinded against each other with anger as he glared at the dark figure standing beside the broken windows. A masked figure stood beside windows, glass shined at his feet. A long, flowing red cape swung beside his body. He wore a solid black tuxedo and white undershirt and tie. A black top hat was worn over his messy black haired head.

Tuxedo Mask looked down as a long black cane appeared by his side and he gripped it tightly with his gloved hands. "You're using force and mind control to get what you want? You're disgusting. The only way you can get what you want is being true. And you, sir, aren't being honest."

Prince Diamond growled and stepped forward, pushing Serena behind him.

"You made a big mistake in coming here." He growled under his breath.  
"I only came here to bring someone back to her loved ones."  
"She belongs to me now! And there's nothing you can do about it!"

Prince Diamond's black crescent mark shined brightly as it changed into the third eye and the third eye's pupil dilated with magic. A storm of dark energy thickened inside the room, blackening out the candles. Serena jumped a little as everything turned dark. She looked up as a swarm of dark energy shot out toward Tuxedo Mask, like a dragon exhaling a fiery blaze.

"Darien!"

Tuxedo Mask gasped and with quick reflexes, wrapped his long cape around himself as a shield as the dark black energy came around him, trying to feed on his warmth and whatever strength he had. He groaned as his arms grew weaker and his sapphire eyes became heavy.

Prince Diamond chuckled at his struggle and walked forward, forcing the third eye to torture Tuxedo Mask more.

Serena watched in honor as Prince Diamond lifted himself off of the ground and he floated high toward the ceiling like a bird, with his hands by his waist and his third eye glowing. Tuxedo Mask looked up weakly from his cape as Prince Diamond came in front of him with a cold and evil grin and dangerous eyes.

"You will no longer be needed in her life." He said lowly, as deep as a lion's roar. He didn't shout out or burst into anger, but instead looked at him as if he was a lowlife and not worth living. Inside his mind was swarming of many ideas and strategies in killing this man, this Earthling who has taken away his chance to claim Serenity's heart. Although he was still unknown about his future, he hated him. He hated this 'Darien' with a passion that swirled inside his heart and tormented his mind with images of him and his Serenity.

Tuxedo Mask panted heavily, feeling his lungs being crushed against his ribs and his breath was short and dry. Sweat drops beaded down his forehead and dripped down his cheeks and chin as this man looked at him with pitiless eyes and uncaring heart.

He had taken Serena away from him. He would have saved her, but this man's magic had put him down and he was too occupied in saving Rini at that moment. He felt stupid in not protecting her when many times he had promised her he would. Many times he had almost lost her. He won't intend to let it happen again.

Tuxedo Mask groaned as he tried to stand, not letting his guard down. He concentrated his mind to force his legs to rise and his hand to stop shaking with the coldness that ran through him. He gripped his cape tightly, ready for battle. He looked up, his white mask shining and there was a glimpse of his bright and beautiful blue eyes, staring at Prince Diamond with defiance and determination.

Prince Diamond looked at him and laughed at his foolish pride. His third eye dilated again, bringing out more power and dark energy around Tuxedo Mask. "You cannot win!" He shouted. The thick clouds of dark energy swirled around Tuxedo Mask, making him body tighten and his lungs pull in molecules too much to bear. He coughed harshly, wishing for some oxygen and clean air.

His determination and pride failed him as he fell on his knees, dropping the cane at his side as he wrapped his arms around his stomach. He couldn't stop coughing and he felt like barfing. His top hat fell in front of him, carried away from the storm of energy swarming around him, stealing his strength and life away in the hands of Prince Diamond.

Serena watched from below with horror as she saw her beloved losing his strength. He didn't have much left. "Darien!" She cried out his name, trying to reassure him to stand. "Darien! Please don't get up!" She cried, tears glittering down her cerulean eyes. "Darien!"

Tuxedo Mask shifted his eyes and looked down at the room, seeing Serena's angelic figure looking straight at him. His ears were clogged and he couldn't hear anything except mumbling and the whooshing of the wind blowing around his face and into his ears. His eyes watered and his throat felt dry, unable to bring words to his tongue.

Serena looked up at the scene as Prince Diamond pulled out more energy from his third eye. She could feel the thickness of the air growing and even for her, it was harder to breathe and she felt sweaty and sticky with this thin dress on. The wind howled and blew around her with Prince Diamond's power. Static electricity pricked her skin and made her shiver with goose bumps and the hairs stick out straight from her arms and neck.

Darien heard Serena's voice again, "Darien! Hang on, Darien!" Serena's screams filled his ears and he wanted to respond to her cry, but he kept coughing and soon red liquid dropped to his palm with blood. _Serena_…He thought softly, with her voice still ringing in his ear. His body was too weak now and he fell forward, tumbling down from the wall.

Serena's eyes widened as Tuxedo Mask fell down motionlessly to the ground with a loud thumb. Tears stung her eyes.

"Darien!"

With enough strength, she ran to him and cuddled him in her arms, with his head resting against her chest. She held him for as long as she could, tears streaming down her cheeks and into his hair. "Darien, Darien…" She whispered. "Please open your eyes."

In response, Darien moaned, his body shaking uncontrollably. Serena wrapped her arms around him tightly, trying to keep him warm. She felt his coughs against her, dripping blood down her skirt and this pained her heart even more. She sobbed silently as she felt static electricity prickle her skin and raise her hairs straight up.

She looked up timidly as Prince Diamond came down from midair, with his arms fully charged, as if ready to fire again at Darien, surely for the final blast. His eyes shined with his hate as he raised his arm up and prepare to fire.

"STOP!" A voice shrieked out and everything at that moment froze in its place. No rain was pouring down outside and the candles suddenly dimmed, darkening everything around her, except for his white face.

Prince Diamond looked down at her with his mixed, angry face. But when he saw her, his whole body couldn't move. Strands of her golden hair laid flat against her sweaty, wet face, dried with tears and from screaming. Her lips and cheeks were awfully pale and she was shivering from the dead, cold breeze that came from the yonder window. Her eyes, he saw, were so sad and filled with hurt, bitter pain, sympathy, for Darien.

"Please…" She whispered to him in plea. "Please…don't kill him. I beg of you. If any part of you i-is human." Her voice started cracking, her throat clogged with salvia and she swallowed it hard as she tried to form words back to her lips. She looked at Prince Diamond, still weak, but also with determination. "I will stay…"

"What did you say?" Prince Diamond widened his eyes in shock, he was so sure that he didn't hear her words right. But she said them again.

"I will stay here with you, but please…please let him live. Take him back to Crystal Tokyo. I will remain here in place of his life. I-I-I surrender to you."

Serena's eyes cracked with crystalline tears as she bowed her head to him with moral respects. Prince Diamond saw the tears come down and touch the tiled floor.

Prince Diamond couldn't move, but only stare at her for a long time. Time had seemed to stop at that moment, with only her soft sobs as sound and her face in his eyes. She kept her head down, afraid to look at him. Her back came forward, so wrinkled from her normal posture. She held the young Darien in her arms still, trying to stop his bleeding, hoping to keep him for a little longer.

'She's sacrificing herself…to me?'

Prince Diamond without speaking, placed his arms down and looked at Serena softly. He blinked his eyes for a second and the soft glow of his third eye came and took over the room, shutting all light from the candles. He aimed his eye to Darien as his own, fragile body started to glow in pink. Serena looked up with shocked eyes as Darien slowly started to fade from her arms.

"Darien…" She whimpered as she tried to grab him, but he disintegrated from the reach of her fingers and all that was left was sparks of white light and stars. For that, she started whimpering, sobbing, cracking with tears. She wrapped her arms around herself and leaned low to the ground, her hair falling in front of her face.

Prince Diamond watched as she sobbed with sorrow and pain. He would want to reach out to her and try to comfort her, but he restrained himself from doing so and instead, disappeared from sight and left Serena alone, leaving her to cry these painful tears.

Her sobs echoed around this empty, dark room. And over the broken window, the pale blue moon was covered by dark clouds and the rains started coming back again, as if nature was crying with her.


	2. Chapter 2: Sleeping Angel

**Chapter 2: Sleeping Angel**

Darkness stirred inside the room. No windows were placed around the walls, just drapes of dark violet curtains that were decorated with black lining and sparkled with shining black jewels. Over by the ceiling was a large chandelier, although it was never used. Still it jingled and made a faint, sweet melody as the crystals clapped against each other.

But other than the chandelier, candles were lilted all around the room, high above on their stands, their fiery glow too dim to see clearly enough to even read a good book. Their flames flickered about like the waves of the ocean. Wax melted and slid down the candle and touched the small silver tray, steaming still from the fire's burn.

Sitting alone on a small throne, decorated with dark forest green thorns and purple flowers that were barely blooming on the armrests, was Prince Diamond himself. A pale hand was placed upon his pale cheek and strands of his pearl white hair fell to his indigo eyes as he sipped from his wine glass, gulping silently the spicy flavor of the wine down his throat to fool his mind about his problems and woos.

He would normally come to this room alone, where no one would bother him, especially if they were out on a mission somewhere in Tokyo's Past. Right now, he was definitely alone, sitting on his throne drinking away. He took another sip and wiped his drooling lips with his palm as he thought of why he was here, why his people had come here.

His people had once dwelled on this planet, Earth, living under the rule of the King and Queen of Earth. They were granted that honor because the Queen, who is in fact Serenity, had saved the Earth when it was under a foreign sleep of ice and snow for over a century. She was finally awakened and she used her Silver Crystal to melt away the ice and awaken everyone from their sleep.

She had created Crystal Tokyo and was named Neo-Queen Serenity of the Moon Kingdom; with her husband, King Endymion of Earth. Together, they ruled over Crystal Tokyo, with years of prosper and joy and happiness. And then, they had a plan on using the Silver Crystal to cleanse everyone. Some resisted against them and for their action, they were banished to an isolated planet; Nemesis. No one knew its existence or how unstable it was.

For years, they had to live without the light of the sun, the fresh air that came out from the trees, the smooth and flowing waters from rivers for them to drink from. They had to live in the dark, their people slowly dying because they couldn't handle Nemesis' environment; although some, like him were able to survive and develop some special powers from the planet's rarest gem; the black crystal. With it, they could teleport and create anything they wanted. With it, they could suck all the energies of the world.

They took their revenge on Crystal Tokyo, attacked it with everything they had. They've destroyed all of their precious architecture and homes, their gardens and their playgrounds. But they couldn't get passed the barrier that sealed the Crystal Palace, because of the powers of the Sailor Scouts, the King and Queen's personal guards and companions.

The Black Moon Family, an alliance he Prince Diamond had formed with many others, devised a plan to steal the Silver Crystal and combine the powers of their Black Crystal to control the universe and they would take Earth and what was rightfully theirs. But all Prince Diamond wanted more than anything was Serenity, the Angel of Crystal Tokyo.

He remembered seeing her outside the palace, in search for her lost daughter. She emerged from the fog like a real goddess, with her long golden hair flowing behind her and her silky dress moving slightly, following the movement of her legs and hips. Her cerulean blue eyes were so enchantingly beautiful, so captivating even when they were browed down in anger, like she did when she saw Prince Diamond. He could never forget the look in her eyes when he attacked her.

Her Sailor Scouts were able to save her from his spell, which had poisoned her whole kingdom except her and her soldiers. They encased her inside a large crystal, or rather quartz, for protection. But something did go wrong. She did unfortunately fall under that sleeping spell and the crystal couldn't be broken, not be hammers or any of her guardians' attacks. The only thing that could save her was the Silver Crystal, but it had mysteriously disappeared.

Going back to Present Day Tokyo, during the years when snow and ice didn't cover the land, was their destination to destroy the creation of Crystal Tokyo and where to find the missing Silver Crystal. They believed that Serenity's daughter, Small Lady, had escaped into the past with the Silver Crystal. And they went after her. But she wasn't alone.

Small Lady had gone to the past to find aid from the Legendary Sailor Moon, who had roamed during his past. She was known for her battles against Queen Beryl and the great Sailor Galaxia herself. No other being could compare to her greatness and power. But if she was so great, why was she dead?

That's what he had thought at first. But when he actually saw Sailor Moon's form when the Sailor Scouts were traveling back to the future, he literally had to hold onto his breath with shock, for he was staring into the eyes of his Sweet Serenity, his Queen. She had the same sweet, innocent expression in her eyes, the long flowing golden hair that came to her ankles, that grace he had loved so dearly.

And yet, this girl, this Serena, was also different at the same time. She was younger, inexperienced, and so very fragile. She was petite and naïve, hostile and unsure, but through her eyes, he could truly see what made her to be Sailor Moon. She was strong hearted, brave, loyal.

He remembered the look in her eyes when she pleaded for his—Darien's—disgusting life. Even after just a few moments ago, when she despised him, she looked at him with sad, sympathetic eyes. Tears shined her eyes when she looked at him, holding the young man in her arms for as long as she could. She was giving herself to him, bowing herself before him. Something had pounded against his chest at that moment, he couldn't refuse. What is it about her that made him that way?

Prince Diamond looked down at his drinking glass, stirring the spicy red wine around inside the glass, thinking clearly to himself.

"_Please…I beg of you. I-If any part of you is human…I will stay…please don't kill him. Let him live, take him back to Crystal Tokyo. I will remain here in place of his life. I-I-I surrender to you…"_

How this girl was willing to place her life in front of her loved ones, to die for them, or to become a prisoner inside this fortress, this tomb of dead silence and powered by the Dark Crystal where she was most vulnerable and couldn't use the power of her own Silver Crystal to escape, he didn't understand at all. She was surrendering herself, her whole self and for what—a mere Earthling? She was a Lunar, reincarnated by her mother to live a new and better life on Earth, and she choice this pathetic slimeball as her love.

Prince Diamond leaned his head back as he finished the rest of his drink, his mind confused of such human behavior. For so long, his heart and mind had been manipulated to destroy, to take revenge on those who took things away from them. Because of them, they were at Nemesis, starving to death until there was no one left.

But as quickly as the thought came, he turned from his hatred to the thought of the girl who was still inside her room, trapped like a laboratory mouse, squeaking and scratching for escape, but the walls were shut tight and it enclosed on her, slowly killing her because of her loneliness and her pain.

He suddenly pitied her and wished that things didn't end up as they were, but at the same time, his obsession for the future queen were very powerful, tormenting his mind, whispering words to him about victory as if he had won a grand prize.

Prince Diamond placed his drink aside and closed his eyes. His body relaxed as everything around him turned fuzzy and unclear. At first, he couldn't pull oxygen into his lungs and he gagged for air, but then the feeling was easily left behind and he opened his eyes, his form foamy white and as clear as fog. His dark, icy blue eyes looked up and he found himself to be in the small room where Serena was.

Everything was just as it were when he had left that night. Still, pieces of glass were on the floor from the intruder's attempt to claim his angel and take her away. The candles had gone out finally because of the night storm's cold, strong breeze. Smoke sizzled from the cords and rose up like phantoms in the night, waving their forms around with the darkness, filling his nostrils with a smell of jasmine and violets, soothing his senses and making him fall into a trance. And when he looked over the bed, the trance had a full impact on him.

Sleeping soundlessly on the bed was a golden form that seemed to lighten the room up away from the darkness. Her long silky dress fit perfectly on her petite body, which was curled up almost into a ball so she could try to make herself warm from this cold night. Her long hair went down as far as the other side of the bed. Some strands of her hair formed perfect curls and shined like the sun. Her fair face had dried crisps of tears along her closed eyes, her lips partly open as she breathed in deeply during her slumber, barely covered by the blankets.

He saw her moon locket on the floor. She must have dropped it along her way to bed. He walked up to it and grabbed it, feeling the crystal's power humming against his palm and a dim light glowed in warning. He shut the light away by placing the locket inside his jacket pocket, thinking that she won't find it useful anymore.

He looked around and noticed a small trail of blood along the floor and it had climbed up the bed and stained the sheets, wrinkling them wet with blood. She must have crawled to bed, probably too weak from crying to try and stand and walk to her bed, so she crawled, covered with Tuxedo Mask's taste of blood and hid herself on top of the bed. Some dots of red were on her dress now, unclean now. It was ashamed to ruin such a delight dress that especially looked so nice on her. And now the room didn't satisfy his guest.

Diamond approached by her side, his eyes looking over her from bottom to top, stopping slowly to her face. She looked so peaceful asleep, he thought. He reached out his hand to her, at first hesitating, but when he first to her face and she didn't stir, he caressed her cheek, brushing her dry tears away and moving some of her silky hair away from her calming eyes.

He touched her face ever so slowly and tendering, her skin as soft as rose petals and smooth as the clouds in the skies.

Serena's body trembled as his fingers traced up her forehead and down to her neck, longing to take advantage of her and her unaware senses that he was in the room with her. But he shook the thought away, knowing better, and instead slid his hands under her.

He picked her up in his arms, her head resting against his chest. She still didn't show any sign of movement, any sign of awaking. She was surely a deep sleeper.

He smiled lightly and closed his eyes, concentrating on his destination and within a few seconds, both he and Serena were swallowed by the shadows. And moments later, his body formed, along with the girl in his arms, but they were in a different room. It was far much larger than the previous one. Beside the long bed was an opened balcony. It had a perfect view of Crystal Palace, glistering under the storm as it continued on. Lightning flashed from across the room and the wind whistled loudly in his ears, blowing his hair around his face.

He approached his bed and placed Serena over it carefully, watching her as she slept soundly. He smiled at her and continued to stare at her for a long time, until his heart started pounding with the adrenaline to kiss those pink lips. Should he? It didn't matter anymore anyway, she was his now.

He sat on top of the bed, sitting closely beside her. His weight created a dent and her body leaned closer to him. He brushed some of his hair aside as he looked at her angelic face. He started leaning close to her, wetting his lips for a perfect kiss. But as he was just an inch away from her face, a moan escaped from her throat, whispering the name, "Darien…"

Prince Diamond growled under his breath when she spoke his name. Even now, although there was such a big chance that she wasn't going to see again, she still thought of him. She still loved him although all of her hopes were lost. His muscles tensed with jealously and with the urge to slap across her face for speaking his name in his presence. But instead, he moved back away from her, cursing to himself.

He flipped his cape behind him as he stared at Serena with a strong determination.

"I will make you mine, Serenity. Your body, your mind, and heart will belong to me." The words had escaped barely from his lips as he turned into shadow and disappeared from sight, leaving her to sleep, unknown as to where she was. The only thing that was in her mind was her fallen prince.

"Darien…"


	3. Chapter 3: Wounded

**Chapter 3: Wounded**

The rains had finally stopped. But dark gray clouds still conquered the skies, thick and overlapping each other, as if ready for yet another storm to come through. Water puddles were all over the pathways in front of Crystal Palace. The dead trees that stood were dripping with water, falling to the ground, and into the puddles; splashing around.

Crystal Tokyo was deserted indeed. No one roamed the streets with laughter that the rains were over. Not even couples crossed the sidewalks with raincoats on and an umbrella over their heads to protect them from the rain. Everyone was gone.

The park that was once filled with trees and life was now nothing but a wasteland, lucky to even have three trees, but all with no leaves left or a bit of fruit for the squierrels to pick for their harvest. The lakes were frozen stiff with ice, the wind silent and yet cold and the air was thick from the rain.

Over by the stairway to Crystal Palace were four young, yet beautiful goddess-like soldiers with short mini skirts and a top with the colors of the rainbow. Each girl had their own colors; one was blue, the other was red, and the other two were orange and green. The beautiful girls stood or sat by the stairs.

A tall girl with brown cinnamon hair up in a ponytail and bright emerald eyes leaned against one of the Roman Columns, with her arms crossed and fingers crushing the knuckles with lack of patience.Her face looked fierce, but she rather was a spirited girl for nature.

Her face fell as she turned her head, tapping her foot against the column, as if she was waiting for something. Her suit was made with green and pink like the rose.

Leaning on the other side of the column was a very attractive young girl with long flowing golden hair and light sky blue eyes. A bright red bow was attached to pull some of her hair back. She stretched her arms up the column, moving her legs further out from the tension she had built these last couple of hours.

Her eyes were tired, wishing for some rest. But she stook up still, her eyes scanning ahead as if hoping that someone would suddenly appear. Her suit was made of blue and orange, fruits like oranges and berries.

A young blue haired girl sat beside a little girl with bumble gum pink hair and bright red eyes. But something about that little girl seemed awfully familiar. Her hair was up in pigtails, but with cone shaped hairbuns. She was rather small and petite, her small hands holding onto a large ball that had the face of an unusual cat with a crescent moon on it.

The little girl looked over her companion's shoulder as the young soldiers worked her magic with her fingers, typing fast and yet softly onto the keyword of her portable laptop.

On the screen was a map of Crystal Tokyo and its surroundings. Blinking lights flashed as she tried zooming around some of the areas, hoping that one of the blinking lights was that special something she was looking for. But it wasn't.

She sighed heavily with defeat, but her fingers kept typing with high hopes still, in search for her long lost friends. Her suit was in different shades of blue, like water bubbles or even the clear blue sky.

Standing along from the crowd, standing by the last step was a young pretty girl with long black hair and indigo eyes. Her arms were crossed, rubbing her arms from the chill that hung in the air as the wind blew her face and flapped her hair against her back. She tapped her feet, in high heels, against the marbled floor, waiting impatiently for them.

But at the same time, her face fell and her eyes were heavy with worry and wonder. Her mind tickled with her senses, looking around the world much more as it appears to be. So far, she couldn't find anything. No sign of life except for her companions. This tormented her and made her wonder if Serena and Darien were ever coming back and she also wondered if they were trouble.

Her suit was colored with red and violet, as smooth as the flowers themselves and as bright as flames. She brushed strands of her jet black hair aside as she continued to look ahead for them, praying deeply in her heart that they were alright.

At first, she had wanted to go with Tuxedo Mask to find Serena, but he jerked her back, saying that he had to do this alone and he ran off alone in the cold, hard rain, swallowed by the thick blankets of rain and the fog that rose over the land.

Before she did anything, someone else started crack up with madness. She turned her head at the sound of a fist pounding against the Roman Column.

Sailor Jupiter growled under her breath as she leaned her forehead against the column, relieving her aching hand from the column. She was so physically strong, that her knuckle marks could be clearly seen.

"I can't take this anymore!" She cried out, "We have to go after them. They could be in danger!"  
"We can't, Lita. Darien said for us to stay here and protect Rini." Sailor Mercury said from before, looking up at her hot-tempered friend.

"I don't care what he says." She replied harshly. "I mean, we are just sitting ducks here." She moved away and leaned on one leg, with a hand resting on her hip. "We need to take some action. For all we know, the enemy will come here and attack us."  
"And kill us..." Sailor Venus' voice trailed off with one breath, thinking hard.

"We can't think that." Sailor Mercury. "I'm sure they are alright. They-they might be on their way back now."

"It's taking too long." Sailor Mars finally spoke. The others turned their heads toward and watched her silently. She had her arms crossed still and her eyes were closed, concentrating on her thoughts. "It has been more than four hours since they left. Sailor Jupiter's right. Serena and Darien could be in danger."

She opened her eyes. "And I'm tired of not doing anything in helping them!"

Rini, the small little girl sitting beside Sailor Mercury, turned away from Sailor Mars' fierce gaze and looked at Sailor Mercury, her fingers tugging at her collar. "Amy..." She whispered.

But Sailor Mercury stood up and ignored her call and she approached her friend. "Raye, we aren't sure of anything right now. We must not give up on them. I'm sure they are ok."

"But what if they're not and we're missing their cry for help?" Sailor Venus as she walked down the chairs. Rini tried to reach out to her leg, but her arms were long enough to reach her as she came down the chairs and started arguing with the others.

Voices were clogging her ears as Sailor Jupiter joined in on the conversation and their shouting and screaming voices about Serena and Darien pained Rini's ears so much, she had to cover them with her hands. She shook her head back and forth, calling out softly their names to get their attention, but her small voice was too soft to overpower their raging voices.

Sailor Mercury tried to calm them down individually, but she was unsuccessful and they continued on arguing more than taking action like the way they should be doing as the Legendary Sailor Scouts. Are they this unstable without Sailor Moon with them? Is she that important to them, even if she wasn't the brightest of them all?

"Amy...Raye...Lita...Mina..." Rini whinned again, but no one was listening to her. They were engrossed in their conversation, waving their arms up and down and screaming at each other's throats like real little children. Rini was about to say something to them when she caught something through her ruby red eyes.

She screamed loudly and that woke everyone up from their yelling.

They turned to Rini and ran to her aid, their eyes scanning for any wounds she suddenly had.

"Rini, honey, what's wrong?" Sailor Venus asked, reaching out to take her hand. But then Rini wrapped her arms around her neck and hung herself on top of her, her eyes wide and white with fear.

"T-T-There's something out there..." She whispered, trying to keep her voice as low as she could. She pointed her finger out straight past them, her arm shaking uncontrollably from her fear.

The Sailor Scouts turned their heads to find a shadow lurking nearby. The shadow was bending low to the ground, swirming around like a sea snake, trying to reach closer and closer to them. All of the Sailor Scouts stood around Sailor Venus, who held young frightened Rini in her arms.

The shadowed figure started to emerge from the ground and started to arise on its feet. Red was under his dark form like he wore blood. The figure slowly started standing, taking small steps at a time. But when Rini saw a hint of blue from where his eyes would be, she jerked herself off of Sailor Venus and started running.

"Darien!"

"Darien!" The others cried out.

Tuxedo Mask, without his mark or top hat, lunged forward and groaned loudly, wrapping an arm around his waist. He looked up weakly when Rini called out his name out of the blue. She ran to him and forced herself into his arms. He fell back, but he embraced her and held her, feeling something about the little girl that jolt his memory about a certain blonde.

High heels clipped against the stone pathway as the Sailor Scouts came to him, looking at him shocked. Darien was covered with bruises and blood. His eyes were weak and purple. You could smell all of the sweat he had dehydrated from the past hours. Even now, he was having trouble breathing.

"Darien, what happened?" Sailor Mars asked, awfully loud, but her voice was also with deep concern. Sailor Jupiter looked around as if expecting someone to jump out of the brushes and greet the others.

"Where's Serena?"

Darien's back fell forward and he gripped Rini tightly, as if the sound of her name brought pain to him. He groaned loudly and Sailor Venus grabbed Rini and pulled her away from Darien, although she had her arms outstretched to touch him, her eyes watery and confused.

Sailor Mars leaned down beside Darien as he tried to stand up, but he fell on his knees and grabbed his waist again. Sailor Mars looked down and moved his cape to the side. Blood stained through his white shirt and a long cut when across his chest. And the blood clogged the material still and he was still wet from so much blood he had lost.

"Darien..."  
"I can't remember what happen." Darien finally answered, "I tried to save Serena, but then something happened. And then I felt myself falling. The next thing I knew, I was outside in the rain."

"But where's Serena?" Sailor Mercury asked, her voice started to quiver.

Rini looked at Darien as he started to wail. He hid his face in his hands and Sailor Mars wrapped an arm around him to comfort him. "She's gone." He whispered lowly and his eyes rolled back and he fainted.

"Darien!" Sailor Mars shouted as Darien started falling back, but she wrapped her arms around him tightly and looked at the others with a wide look in her violet eyes.

"What did he mean she's gone?" Sailor Venus' voice was shaking as well, her arms grew weak and they were barely holding onto Rini.

"S-She...She can't be dead...can't she?" Sailor Jupiter spoke too softly for anyone to hear, as if trying to place the thought clearer in her mind. But she displaced it and couldn't believe it.

"Serena..." Sailor Mercury started whimpering, with her hands washing her eyes that shed tears and slid down her cheeks. Sailor Jupiter slowly approached Sailor Mars' side and helped her carry Darien from the ground; their shirts and skirts already started drooling with his blood.

Sailor Mercury followed them along, dragging her feet against the pathway. Sailor Venus looked after them with soft eyes. Tears started blurring her vision and she could barely see Rini as she turned her head to face the little girl.

Rini looked after Darien, so weak and so tired, so out of shape, and so very close to death. Her eyes narrowed with upcoming tears, but no tears came because she hadn't cried in so long, because she had always been afraid that everyone would view her as a weakling and un-princesss like.

She was Serena's and Darien's future daughter.

"Darien?..." Her voice spoke as low as the air that blew around her face and watered her eyes. "Where's Serena...?" She asked the question more to herself than to anyone. Thoughts crossed her mind of the teenage girl with long blonde hair and blue eyes, who had the strong beautiful resemblance of her loving mother.

Why would someone want to take her life away? Why was she so important to live? To die? What's so special about Serena that she had to die?


	4. Chapter 4: Frozen Garden

**Chapter 4: Frozen Garden**

A moan escaped from her lips as she tried to open her eyes. At first, everything was pinch black with only dots of color was part of her vision. She winced as her vision became blurry, bright lights flashing in front of her eyes. Slowly, her eyes dilated to adjust to the light and her eyes were clear to see. Candlelight was over her head, sizzling in smoke, and filling her nose with the sweet scent of jasmine.

Serena groaned as she placed a palm against her cold forehead, trying to clear her thoughts, but for now, everything was blank inside of her mind. Only pain came as a headache started to arise. She groaned as she tried to sit up, praying that she still knew how.

But already, she was filling lightheaded and she leaned back against the fluffy pillow that held her delicate head. Probably hours had passed since she had first awoke, but she still felt just as weak as before.

Her arms strained as she forced herself up and she leaned her back against the cold, scratching wall. She moved her head back, breathing heavily as her eyes started growing dizzy again and she felt sick to the stomach. Something inside of her was vibrating, pulsing through her veins, draining her life away. Sweat formed on her cheeks and slid down to her chin.

Serena wiped her face with her trembling palm, trying to pull oxygen to her lungs at a normal pace, but her heart kept pumping against her small chest, suffocating her as it crushed her ribs. She groaned from the pain and wished to close her eyes and go back to her dream world.

But her headache was too much for her and she held her eyes open, even if they were still heavy and tiresome. Crisps of dried water were on her lower eyelids, from crying all of those hours in her sleep. She had dreamt that Darien truly did die and she wasn't there to save him, but to only watch from a window as he bled to death.

The thought of Darien pierced into her heart and she sobbed silently, her voice whispering to the walls.

As she was leaned back, she felt her wet forehead. In another dream, she felt the sensation of someone touching her, caressing her forehead and hands holding her cheeks as softly as the pillows on her back. She couldn't pull her memories back exactly what the dream was about, but it didn't matter anymore.

A cold shill rushed through her, whisking about around her arms and through her long golden hair. Serena wrapped her arms around herself and bent her knees close to her chest, rubbing her arms as fast as she could for warmth. Her long fingers reached for the blanket and she raised it up to her exposed chest. Even with the blankets, she still felt cold and the wind kept on blowing.

She looked ahead and her eyes froze with shock. Those walls look different than from what she remembered. Her vision came sharp and normal again as she slowly crawled across the bed, her eyes observant.

Curtains of icy blue hung loosely all around the walls of the room, accompanied by white Roman Columns. The architecture was the same, except the room seemed fairly larger, wider, and brighter than the room she had slept in.

Candlelight glowed brightly all around the room, with a cloud of smoke rising up to the ceiling, with a dimmed chandelier over her head, shining with beautiful clear crystals. Even the bed she was on was different. She felt her hands through the soft material of the blankets, imprinted with pictures of ice piercing through hearts. The trimmed edges were as blue as sapphires, the blankets as soft as cotton and smooth as silk.

Someone must have put her in a different room. But who could have—could it be Prince Diamond?

She shook her head at the thought of his image and her body shivered of the memory of him and his first formal appearance to her. She touched her cheek and wondered if her dream was a half-sleep idea that he really was in the room with her, touching her cheeks, and wiping her forehead. She shuttered as she flipped the blanket off of her body.

She still wore her white nightgown handed to her, but it was stained a little by the end of the skirt from Darien's blood when she held him. Again, the thought of Darien wanted her to bring tears to her eyes. She sniffled as she swung her legs around and tried to stand off of the bed.

But her legs felt like jell-o and she tumbled onto the floor, but her arms saved her from her floor and she end up looking straight at the tiled floor, watching her faint reflection staring right back at her. She felt weak, useless; a real klutz like everyone else has always called her.

Her muscles tensed as she forced herself on her feet, her knees weak. Her head started going in circles again and she started walking aimlessly around the room. Her arms reached out until she found a column and she leaned herself against it, her blue eyes looking around this strange room.

The more she tried to do something, the weaker she felt. Didn't Prince Diamond say that the Dark Crystal pours out energy from her powers? She must be close to the crystal if she still feels like this.

She looked up and noticed an opened balcony ahead, with clear blue curtains flowing up and down with the wind as it blew into the room, rushing to her eyes and blowing her pigtails all around her face. She brushed her bands aside when she saw Crystal Palace ahead, glimmering in light of its beauty.

Her mouth opened and a gasping sound escaped from her lips. That's where they are. Her friends. That's where Darien is, right now, there probably dying, wishing, praying that she was there beside him. This was her chance to escape and run back to her friends.

Serena moved away from the support of the wall and started walking carefully toward the balcony, her eyes darting to the corners of the room to be sure that she wasn't being watched. She had never been so uptight about intruders before, even as Sailor Moon for almost a year.

She wasn't as quick as Sailor Mercury, or precise as Sailor Jupiter, or as naturally intoned with her surroundings as Sailor Mars, or as clever as Sailor Venus when it comes to strategies. She was just...Sailor Moon.

Serena finally reached the balcony and her fingers curled around the banister as she looked over Crystal Tokyo. Clouds still thickened in the skies, so there were no stars or the moon to light up the deserted lands and to guide her way to her friends. But there was another problem she had to deal with.

Serena looked down and gulped loudly as she saw the distance between where she was and the ground.

"How am I going to get out of here?" She whispered to herself.

It was so far away, she could barely see the ground from this balcony. It was as black as the night and the grass was flowing with the wind, flickering in a nice smooth posture; it seemed like a black ocean from above; an ocean of death and dread.

Serena looked back at the bedroom; her eyes tried to find an idea. But her mind couldn't pick up anything brilliant enough. There was no tree beside her or a pipe line she could use to help herself climb down to the bottom; nothing. "Unless…" Serena looked over the large bed and finally an idea popped into her mind.

Serena walked over the bed and let the blankets settled for the moment before she tore it off of the bed, letting all of the pillows fall to the ground one by one. Remembering her art class, Serena started tying the blankets together to make a long rope. She prayed that it would be strong enough to hold her and long enough for her to reach the bottom. She couldn't bear at the thought of would happen she was caught trying to escape her vow.

Serena wrapped the rope around her arms and made it into a ball and walked slowly to the balcony, her eyes scanning at the corners of the room, anywhere where the shadows are thick and could be an easy hiding place for someone to spy on her.

Serena looked over the banister, gulping at the thick darkness that waited for her. Serena tried to instead look away from it and to Crystal Palace where her destination lies.

"Darien…"

Her heart started to pound faster and faster against her chest as she released the ball over the banister and gracefully it fell down and was barely seen after it reached the mist of black and gray, unsure if it had made it low enough for her to touch the ground. But there are certain risks she would have to take and she must be brave.

She tied the other end of the rope by one of the bars and made sure that it was three knots rather than two, just in case. She pulled on it as hard as the rope would let her, making sure that it won't loose its grip. When she was satisfied, she held onto the rope and swung her legs over the banister, trying hard not to look down. She closed her eyes as she turned her body, facing the fortress. She squeezed her hands tighter to the rope, almost making her merge into it so she wouldn't fall.

Serena kneeled down and slowly released herself from the balcony, the wind started rushing up her body with an extreme coldness and she held in a scream so no one would hear her. Instead, she whimpered and held the rope tightly. Her hands started slipping down, and already started to burn.

Serena was never good at the gym at junior high. She wasn't so athletic. But yet, the thought of the others waiting for her gave her strength and she gripped the rope with a mighty fist. She looked down and started sliding down slowly and easily. Soon she was swallowed by darkness and she couldn't see anything. No moonlight bathed on her for comfort or a guide to where she could come down.

She kept on going, trying to ease her pace. When she was sure enough, she started to let go of the rope, believing that she was close enough to the bottom to jump. It sounded crazy, but she didn't think it thought and she jumped away from the rope. But when she landed on her feet, she landed on her ankle instead and she tripped and fell into a small water puddle.

Cold, shivering water splashed on her face and spilled on her dress, wrinkling the pink wings that were on her back still. She groaned for her miscalculations again and started to stand. Her white teeth grinded tightly against each other and her eyes grew shut when she felt extreme pressure build up from her ankle to the rest of the leg. She ignored the pain and was sure it would go away. She had other important factors to take care of first.

She looked up and noticed a dead garden up ahead, her path guided by a single stone walkway. She followed this path, walking around the water puddles carefully so she wouldn't slip and fall again. Wolves howled somewhere in the distance, raging a sign of a omen coming soon. Her body shivered when a new breeze started coming in.

All around her were dead trees, barely standing alive, but with no leaves or fruit or flowers anywhere. Their dead branches and twigs that hung by the edges were the only thing left of the tree, beside the actually truck. Water dripped from the tips of the branches and some fell on top of her head, surprising her. She moved away from them with a jolt and continued on. The pain on her leg started to grow a little and it hurt her to walk.

Serena's eyes winced as she finally reached the garden. Again, there were no flowers or any sort of plant that can fill her lungs with a sweet scent that would sooth her nervous and cold body. She trembled from the breeze as the wind whistled across the trees, rustling their branches, and howling like the wolves.

The walkways separated into a couple, spreading from each direction of the garden, expanding more of its territory of dead land. Fallen trees were over the short trimmed grass, their trunks broken apart and shredded from a lightning rod. Serena rubbed her cold and wet arms to keep herself warm as she guided herself through the garden.

In her mind, she could imagine this place as it once was. It would be filled with so many species of flowers that roamed across the world, all together to grow naturally by the care of its provider. The sun would beam brightly over her head right now, its rays would be absorbed by the plants to make their daily sugars and also release pure oxygen for her to breathe deeply and be comforted by the flowers. And the trees would provide her the perfect shade if the days were too hot for her to stay out so long. Their thick branches would protect her and she would hear the woodpecker picking at the tree trunk to grab some food and other animals would be climbing up the branches.

Serena had her arms wrapped around herself, gazing at this dead nature, probably destroyed by the Dark Moon Clan when they came and invaded Earth with a powerful attack. She could picture the screams of innocent lives as they try to run away to shelter to escape their deadly blasts. Mothers would hold their young ones over her shoulder while the fathers would be running behind them, protecting them from intruders who would come from behind.

She had taken a step forward when she felt something hard and cold touch her nose. It startled her and she jerked back. Her fists tightened and were ready for anyone would try to attack. But there was no place to hide here. It was clear beside the dead trees. She saw white flacks falling down from the sky and this caught her by surprise.

"I-It's snowing?"

She looked over her head and stared at the dark, gloomy gray clouds. White specks of snow came falling down so slowly and gracefully. The wind carried it about to the east and its caresses blew her hair around her face. Some snowflakes touched her face and melted because of her warm body. Its melted substance slid down her cheeks as if she was really crying.

She cleared the water from her cheeks and she looked over the skies, dumfounded of how the weather could change from pouring rain into the light flowing snowflakes that started to conquer the land. The dead tree branches were being filled slowly with snow and the snow's weight was too much for them and some tumbled to the ground with a crash.

She was startled and moved back, her eyes looked down for a brief moment and again her eyes widened in shock by how much snow had already fallen. It already reached to her ankles. All around her seemed like a small winter wonderland. Icicles hung from the tree branches and she walked over the water puddles, they were stiff, frozen in ice. Birds flew over her head in a large flock, flapping their wings hard so they would not feel the coldness of this winter day or night.

It was still dark, since the thick bash of clouds still roamed over the skies. She still could see the snow falling and feeling them touch her nose and her arms and fall on top of her head. She shivered a little from the cold and rubbed her hands against her arms. She gulped her dry throat, yearning for something to drink and something warm to put around her for warmth.

Serena was already on the other side of the garden, walked passed the frozen fountain that was torn into pieces from the battle, but most of its foundation still stood up, and the water that would be bubbling was frozen in its place by ice. Some water dripped along the stone and came to the ground.

Serena had reached the other side of the garden when something caught her eyes and she couldn't refuse looking. Her curiosity got the best of her as she slowly turned her head around, back at the fountain. Sitting alone there was a single, blooming white rose. The stem was purely bright green with healthy leaves. The rose looked too beautiful to have grown here. She didn't even see it when she passed by the fountain.

She approached the fountain and leaned down beside it, taking the rose gently in her hands. All of the thorns were cut off so they wouldn't prickle her finger. She touched the soft petals with her finger and smelled it nicely, soothing her. Roses were her favorite flowers, mostly because it reminded her of Darien. But this rose was different. Around the edges were small flacks of ice, as clear as crystal.

This rose was different. Its texture was smoothing than any rose she had ever seen. And as she took its scent lightly, it calmed her nerves and she no longer felt cold. And also she couldn't pull any thoughts into her mind. As if her train of thought and determination to get to Crystal Tokyo faded away in an instant.

She stared at the rose for a while when suddenly she heard a sweet voice whispering to her from the air. "Serenity…"

Serena's eyes lost their color as she stood up slowly. Her hair blew in front of her face and the wings on her back seemed to be flapping against her back as she was ready to levitate off of the ground and fly away with the birds.

"Serenity…come to me, Serenity…" The voice again called to her.

For some reason, she didn't have any control over her senses. Her heart slowed down calmly and her eyes dilated into a deep blue color. Her lips parted as she walked around the fountain, with the voice whispering to her as if the voice was standing next to her, whispering right to her ear. Lips touched her cheeks and steam blew on her cheek. She couldn't anyone standing with her. No one was there, although the sensation didn't leave her.

Without knowing exactly, she was heading back to the Dark Moon Clan's fortress, her feet dragging along the stone path. The skirt of her dress flowed behind her, covered in snow. The blood on her skirt was fading away in the snow as she passed the fountain slowly, her eyes deep in a trance. The voice kept whispering to her, sounding peaceful and comforting to her. Her loneliness poured out of her, longing to be with whoever was speaking to her inside her mind.

As she turned her head for a brief moment, she saw Crystal Palace. A hole in the clouds was right over it and sunlight came over the shining palace, flaring the sun's reflection to her eyes. She blinked and moved back confusingly. When she blinked, her eyes returned to their sky blue color. She gasped out for air and turned around and was shocked that she was standing by the entrance to the fortress. She didn't remember being this close. She was so sure that she was at the edge of her escape.

"Serenity…" A voice called her by her formal name, but it frightened her now and her blood turned cold with fear. Her face turned pale as she started backing away from the door. But the voice remained inside her head, its voice now fierce as if it saw her turmoil and doubt.

"Serenity, come to me!" The voice shouted at her, angrier this time. And she took the chance. She ran.

The voice screamed out for her to return, but she kept on running. Her feet pounded against the snow, trying to slow her down. Snow fell around her and the wind blew strongly, forcing her back. But she grabbed the helm of her dress and ran faster, already losing her breath.

"Serenity!"

Serena panted heavily as she passed by the same fountain, gripping the white rose tightly in her fist. She turned around to make sure no one was following her, but her Amazon-warrior instincts for some strange reason, told her that she wasn't alone anymore. Before she got the chance to turn back, an explosion flashed in front of her eyes with red and violet. The force of the blast pushed her back far and she fell to the ground, almost buried by the snow.

Serena coughed off bits of dirt and snow from her throat and looked up. Fire flared in front of her, consuming the already dead trees. The fire was the only light now that brightened this gloomy, dark day. Snow continued to fall and the fire popped and sizzled like a snake. Smoke rose up from the fire and danced around in the air like demons with small red eyes.

"You think that you were going to escape that easily?" A familiar, cracking voice boomed in her ears with fear.

Serena widened her eyes as a shade emerged from the thick cloud of smoke and transformed into a woman with long, wavy lime green hair and dark green eyes like the jewels themselves. She wore a dark forest green outfit with no sleeves and long gloves. Her boots reached to her knees and her outfit seemed more like a bathing suit, revealing her fair arms and legs. But her face was stone cold, sharp, and there was evil in her beautiful eyes as she looked down at Serena. Serena recognized this person immediately.

"Emerald!"

"Ah, I see you remember me, Moon Cow. Did you really think that I would let you get away so easily?"

"Well, it was worth a try." Serena answered, with her eyes narrowing at her.

"I don't understand why we are keeping you under our roof while we could just destroy you here and now!"

"Maybe I should destroy you first, back into dust like thing you are: Nothing!"

Serena grabbed for her locket, but then realized at that moment that she didn't have it! She could have sworn that she had grabbed it somehow before she went to sleep. Emerald saw the shock in her eyes and laughed at her of her foolish pride.

"Ah, what's wrong, Your Highness? Can't find your little jewelry box? You're nothing but a coward to rely on a stupid locket to defeat your enemies."

Serena stared back at Emerald and stood firmly, with her eyes hard with defiance. "I don't need my crystal to defeat you, Emerald."

"Then what do you have? Nothing!" Emerald shouted as she grabbed for her small red fan and swung it in front of her face. A wave of dark energy was released from her fan and cracked like lightning toward poor Serena. Her eyes widened as it came toward her. She tried to escape from its path, but it caught her and she was thrown back.

She hardly got time to stand as Emerald sent another force at her, making her body soar like a dead corpse. She fell into the snow and tried to stand up, although her injured ankle started acting up again and pain rushed up her leg, and she groaned. She looked up as Emerald came at her by gliding in midair. Her eyes stared at her with disgust and hate.

But Serena looked at her back, her eyes still strong although dirt covered her face and a bruise swelled over her right cheek. Her body still felt the electrical charge from Emerald's attack, her strength slowly draining away from her. Emerald laughed at her and closed her eyes, concentrating more of her laughing than anything.

Serena grabbed a rock from the ground and looked at Emerald with hard eyes. She remembered her first days as Sailor Moon, when she didn't want to fight. But more than ever she wanted to fight, but she controlled herself and instead remembered how she used to use her tiara as a weapon to shut the villain's laughter out of their tongues. Although it is not a boom-a-rang, she wondered if she could try.

Emerald opened her eyes when suddenly something hit her right in the eye.

"Ah! My eye!" She screamed in pain and moved back in the air, bending the rules of physics as she floated in midair. She removed her hand away from her left eye and noticed that her tears were made of blood and a bruise came on her left eye. She looked at her feet and saw a rock being hidden by the snow.

She growled as she looked up at Serena, who stared at her with that same tone in her eyes, not afraid and ready to do it again. Serena started reaching for another rock when suddenly a lightning flashed in front of her and Serena twirled away. Her back hit the fountain and she screamed with pain, her spine cracking. Her hand slipped and she dropped the white rose to the ground.

Emerald say the white rose fall to the ground and her eyes were locked to it, with a hint of hurt in her emerald eyes. A petal slipped away and was carried by the wind to disappear into the skies. She recognized that rose anywhere. She remembered the White Prince carrying a white rose, playing with its petals, and tending it so it would stay blooming beautifully. She had dreamt for years that that rose would be given to her, in renounce to his love for her. Indeed, she was in love with the Prince and her commander.

The white rose was too perfect to fit in this setting and it was in her hands. This fowl girl, this Earthling, their enemy, her enemy had the rose in her hand! Her heart dreaded with the hate that grew inside of her, boiling her blood with her rage. Her eyes shined with green flames as she looked at Serena.

"You don't deserve his love!" She said and sent another blast of dark energy at Serena. Serena looked up weakly as a ball of black fire flashed in front of her eyes before exploding before her. She screamed as the fountain behind her crack and was shattered into pieces. The sounds of glass shattering came from the pieces of ice as it fell.

Serena tumbled from the other side, with pounds of stone blocks on her already injured leg. Her lips were chapped and it prickled with blood. Bruises crossed her eyes when some stone had hit her face. She felt blood sliding down from her skull to her cheek. Her skirt was badly torn, the skirt ripped and now it ended by her thighs. The pale pink wings that were on her back were now gone and they did in fact flap into the sky to be gone forever.

A long cut crossed her leg and blood stained the snow beneath her. Her hair buns were barely holding on her pigtails up and many strands from her pigtails came in front of her pale, sickle face. She breathed in for some air, but a rib crushed her lungs, and she coughed out some blood.

(Sleeping soundly on the bed in Crystal Palace, Darien had his eyes closed, with his hand over his chest that was covered in bandages. A bandage was wrapped around his head as he tried to sleep. But suddenly, he couldn't breathe and he started coughing harshly.

Darien opened his eyes wide and sat up, wrapping his arms around his stomach and continued coughing. He covered his mouth with his hand as he continued coughing. When he removed his hand, his tiresome eyes suddenly grew wide when he found blood dripping from his palm.

He suddenly heard a familiar scream and he turned his head toward the foggy, icy window. The scream echoed in his ears and his heart started pounding with fear when he looked over the window, thinking about a certain blonde. He coughed continuously of blood and his ribs were crushed and it pained him.)

Serena looked up weakly as Emerald came close to her, with her hand raised up and ready to attack. She glared at Serena evilly as growls escaped from her small pink lips. "You have for too long ruined our plans and stole something important to me. You don't deserve his love!"

"H-H-His love…?" Serena whispered softly, confused. She couldn't understand what Emerald was talking about at that point. But when Serena turned her head, she saw the white rose lying there and the truth suddenly hit her hard in the head. She remembered holding the rose and feeling comforted by it and also hearing the voice whispering to her before she came to reality and ran away.

"Prince Diamond…?"

"Don't you dare speak his name, you tramp!" Emerald said as she used electrical energy at Serena. It coiled tightly around Serena like a snake, with no hopes to escape, and a sharp jolt ran through her. Serena screamed loudly, with her mouth wide and her eyes as white as the snow around them. The fire from behind still burned and the fires licked the air of her screams.

When the light from the attack faded, Serena panted heavily and looked down at the ground. She tried to breathe, but it was so hard to now. Her hair fell in front of her face and her head started getting dizzy again. All sight had turned fuzzy and when she looked at Emerald again, her eyes were weak and Emerald's form seemed nothing more than a cloud.

Emerald smirked at her, "At last, I shall finally destroy you…" She said with passion. Her hand started charging up with negative energy. "You know, Serena…" She called by her real name. "Sailor Moon doesn't exist in this century and with no Sailor Moon…" She raised her hand high. "There's no you. Once you are gone, I can win Prince Diamond's love. I am the true heir to the throne of Earth! I am Queen Emerald of Crystal Tokyo!"

Emerald crackled as she sent a large ball of energy toward Serena, the final blast to end her life for good. Serena panted as a light flashed in front of her face and she realized what was waiting for her. She raised her arm up as if it was her shield while her eyes widened.

"Good-bye, Sailor Moon."

Serena shut her eyes, ready for her now lonely life to end. She croaked, "Darien…" from her throat.

Suddenly, a shade formed in front of Serena and a long purple cape flowed behind his back as blue energy formed in his hands. White hair fell in front of fierce icy blue eyes as he screamed and shot his arms out, countering Emerald's attack.

Emerald widened her eyes as her attack started back toward her and she saw the man sending this attack at her. "No! Prince Diamond!" She shouted for mercy, crystalline tears actually started in form in her eyes. But he took no pity in her and forced the energies to intertwined, become one, and fly toward Emerald. Her green eyes flashed as the attack stormed at her.

She screamed and her eyes turned white as her body was engulfed by this light and she shouted with pain. She forced her lips to form words and she spoke her last sentence, "Diamond, I lov—" But she wasn't able to finish as she was disintegrated from sight and all that was left of her were sparks of white and lime green light.

Falling to the ground beside the white rose was Emerald's small red fan.

Prince Diamond stood straight up and took a deep breath. He looked ahead as the wind awkwardly blew around his body in dead silence. The only possible sound came from the licking and popping of the flames that lit up around this frozen garden. He brushed strands of his white hair behind his ear as he turned his body all around to look down at his wounded angel.

Serena panted as she saw a white figure, brightened up by the light the fire gave off in his face. But she couldn't clear his face, only his blue eyes for the moment before everything turned black and she lost consciousness.

Prince Diamond kneeled down beside her quickly and with incredible strength, he pulled the blocks of stone off of Serena and tossed them aside like there were nothing more than solid dirt. He looked at Serena softly and he touched her cheek tenderly. His calm eyes examined her wounds. He brushed her hair away from her face before he slid his hands under her and he picked her up in his arms.

Snow continued to fall over this frozen garden and slowly the fire dimmed. Snow fell to Serena's face and resumed as tears sliding down her cheeks. The garden was quiet and smoke swarmed over the land, thickening as fog, around Prince Diamond as he held Serena in his arms. He looked at her warmly and touched her face as the fog engulfed them both and when it cleared, both disappeared from sight.

(Darien looked out at the window, his heart beating rapidly with worry as a thought crossed his mind. "Serena…where are you?")


	5. Chapter 5: Motives

Sorry for the long wait and short update. But I am working on something good, I promise. Thanks everyone for replying to this fic. You all are too sweet and it makes me happy. Serena/Diamond fics are hard to come by and when I do find them, they are never finished. So I decided to make one of my own.

This is a love triangle of Serena/Darien/Diamond. But in the end, we all know that Serena and Darien are meant to be. But how will it happen? Will it be too late? Well, I gotta write it and you gotta find out by reading it . Again, thanks everyone! Here's a short chapter, shorter than my usually long ones anyway. Hope you like

**Chapter 5: Motives**

The throne room was as dark and quiet as ever. The wind blew inside the room for there were no windows inside. Strangely, the dark drapes flapped against the black walls. And the crystals over the ceiling of the chandelier jingled against each other with a small tone of music.

The glow of the candles flowed throughout the room. The smoke rose up and danced around the ceiling as it thickened. Sitting once again on the small throne, was Prince Diamond. He held his glass of wine and drank its sweet nectar inside of the spicy flavor his tongue would normally taste. He breathed in the scent of the candles and it soothed him finally after all of this time being alone in the throne room.

He sat quietly for a while, looking over the dead and empty space of the room. On the other side, there were statues of the most particular and strange creatures. Their arms were raised up, their mouths were opened as if in moaning, their arms reaching out toward the light of the candles. Their faces were pained and full of agony, wishful for the world of light and beauty, for they were hideous and despiteful to the rest of the world.

Prince Diamond looked over the statues and remembered his childhood in Nemesis. It was a place only with darkness. They were far off of the edge of the Milky Way Galaxy, close beside the cold planet Pluto. The sunrays of the great star couldn't reach its perimeter. It was only as dim as the stars around them. They didn't give comfort or warmth during those cold days and nights. But mostly, in Nemesis, it seemed like there was night all around.

Prince Diamond remembered as a small boy, during the first few years up in Nemesis. During that time, the plaques were popular and killing everyone in sight because they weren't immune to the diseases that spread in its thick, electric air. The planet itself was made of the Dark Crystal, their source of power. But in the beginning, anyone who was exposed to the crystal would have the flu, polio, and even death. So many people have died. And all they could do was burn their bodies and have their ashes be sent to outer space because they were afraid that their corpse would pass on the disease to healthier beings.

He remembered walking along the planet, coughing from the dust that filled the air and the buzzing of static electricity that would make his hairs stick straight out. All the planet was made of were coal, dark crystal, and dust. No source of water, barely reached to the surface for them to drink. And any water that they did have was contaminated with dark crystal magic and dirt and all other minerals buried deep at the crust of the planet.

There were no flowers or wildlife in Nemesis. It was very rare to find even a bud of a flower growing from this unfertilized soil. He remembered one day, his younger brother had found a fully bloomed flower beside the village. Both of the brothers took care of it well, looking at the flower in awe and amazement, trying to smell every fragment of it as they can before it couldn't hold on much longer and it died into a black weed.

Prince Diamond promised his brother that one day, once their family has their revenge against Crystal Tokyo and take over the planet as their own, that he would give him all of the flowers of that world, unless sunlight and eternity supply of water to drink and fruit to eat until they were full.

He had dreamt of that world all of his life. He could picture in his mind of the memory of their first visit to Earth. Bubbling waterfalls were all around, surrounded by endless fields of flowers of all kinds. The sun was right over their heads, heating up their pale faces with warmth and a sense of comfort. The sky was clear with only a few clouds, but they played with the clouds and created animals and objects in their minds in place of the boring shapes of the clouds.

It was enchanting, beautiful, spectacular, a real magical world.

For indeed it was a magical world, where the angels roamed with their wings and their spirits soaring throughout the land and into the empty, sad souls of people like him. Angels like Neo-Queen Serenity. Her moonbeam hair flowing down at her feet, her beautiful blue eyes as blue as sapphires, and her face so innocent and pure, it took his breath away. Pink wings were on her back, symbolizing her angelic identity. She looked exactly like her mother in ancient times, when the people of Earth believed in many gods and goddesses such as the Goddess of the Moon.

Diamond smiled as he placed the glass of wine on the armrest, thinking of the girl sleeping still in his room. He had saved her from the wrath of one of his own people. Why? Over a girl he barely knew and was infatuated over? He had never considered as Emerald of great importance except for a female general.

But he knew those words she was about to say before she had lost her life. But now, it didn't matter to him. She had already failed him too many times, and was already at the thin line of his patience to capture the Silver Crystal or Small Lady. Rubeus had failed him, and she had failed him. The only person he could count on now is his brother.

His mind wandered back to Serena and a smile crossed his face, his stomach twirled with the emptiness inside of him, longing to see her. He stood up and was about to transport to his chambers when he sensed a presence inside of the room along with him.

He looked up over the Roman columns by the statues as a dark shade appeared and formed into a young, handsome man. His short, messy dark blue hair and bright blue eyes looked over Prince Diamond with a strange look. Strands from his bands fell to his sides as he started walking toward the throne. His all-blue suit blended with the room interior-decorating. His hands were placed inside of his pockets as he approached Prince Diamond.

His most trusted general and brother, Sapphire.

"Brother." He said, his voice was rather dry when he greeted him. Prince Diamond looked at him, studying his posture and face expressions. His eyebrow was frowned down. He was upset about something.

"What is it, Sapphire? What do you have to report that you dare come here while I wish to be alone?"

Sapphire bowed his head down. "Forgive me, brother, for disturbing you." He brought his head up, with that same glare in his eyes, "But I am questioning about your motives."

"My motives?" Prince Diamond looked at him, rather surprised. Sapphire would always agree to any decisions he would make. But right now he was really upset. But he could speak Sapphire cut him off, which shocked him even more. "I don't understand why you are keeping our most dangerous enemy captive, while you are killing what little generals we have left."

Prince Diamond didn't sit down on this to think of an answer, he seemed angrier standing up than to sit down and be upset about his question instead. "It doesn't concern you as to what I think is right. Emerald had failed me too many times already and she had already lost my patience. I just didn't think of her punishment before that time."

"But you destroyed her, and for what?" Sapphire's voice roared in his anger, "For a silly little girl?"

Suddenly, a great force pushed Sapphire far to the other side of the room. He crashed to the wall, between two statues, and from this great fall, the statues cracked and shattered to the ground. Sapphire fell to his knees and groaned as he rubbed his head.

He looked up, with painful eyes as Prince Diamond approached by his side, not bothering to help him stand. His eyes burrowed with anger, his icy blue eyes were in fact cold and harsh with rage as he stared at Sapphire. "How dare you speak to me in such a way? Never question my authority again! Understood!"

Sapphire looked at Prince Diamond, his only brother and companion. His lips quivered for words to form and for them to escape from his dry, broken throat.

"For your curiosity, I do have plans with Miss Moon that would lead us to our victory." Prince Diamond said to his lowly brother.

Sapphire shook his head, disappointed. "What has happened to you, Diamond? You're letting your obsession over OUR enemy get in the way of everything. You know that you can't win her heart because she loves another!"

Diamond raised his fist up, across his chest, ready to pounce at Sapphire across his dead pale face. Sapphire shut his eyes tight and brought his legs in front of his chest like a little boy getting ready to be abused by his own father. Diamond looked at him with fiery eyes, his arm shaking to slap him. But instead, he brought his hand down. Sapphire notices this and looks up at Prince Diamond.

His teeth grinded each other, his lips curled in an angry way. He scoffed and turned away from Sapphire, his cape flapping his back and coming around him. Diamond looked at his younger brother from the corner of his demon eye, his hair as white as a skull.

"That was a warning, dear brother. If you ever, ever talk that way to me again, I will make sure that you will be severely punished. And it won't be just a slap across the face. If you'll excuse me, I have some business to attend to." He said and his body was swallowed by the shadows. His presence faded and Sapphire was alone in the throne room.

Sapphire panted heavily as he stood up, wiping his eyes from the angry tears that were about to come to his cheeks. This girl has ruined their relationship as close companions, teammates on an important mission. This girl has poisoned his mind, taking him away from the needs of his people, his own life for the matter. What is it about this girl that brought his brother to wander into the clouds of unrealistic dreams that surely won't come true? What is it about her that would take his heart and stab it of all of the things he knew before he even laid eyes on her?

Sapphire looked up and turned his eyes slowly to the corner of the room. Trying hard not to be seen, was a dark cloaked figure with no face. He hid deeper into the shadows, although the shade was obviously caught by the eyes of the young prince. Seeing him frustrated Prince Sapphire even more.

"What are you doing here, Wiseman?" He shouted, "You aren't supposed to be here."

Wiseman, as he is called, approached from the darkness and levitated from the ground. His eyes were hidden under the hood of his black cloak and strange, deformed fingers encircled around the pale blue glow of a crystal orb. His legs were crossed as he floated in midair, as if he didn't have human legs. His head moved up toward the direction where Sapphire stood.

"Forgive me." He replied in a very deep, yet creepy voice. "But I couldn't help but eavesdropping to your conversation."

"Don't let that happen again, Wiseman. Or else I'll have Prince Diamond see to it personally. Now get out!" Sapphire shouted, but instead, he disappeared from the room and teleported away to the shadows.

Wiseman was left alone in the throne room and all you could hear was the cracking laughter that came up from his throat. He turned his head and for the moment, under the dim glow of the candles, there was a glimpse of a dull, white skull. He chuckled again as his hands moved around his crystal ball.

"It seems that the young prince has taken an angel under his own, broken wing." He whispered, but his voice still echoed around the walls of the room. Prince Diamond has now been blinded by his obsession with the future queen of Crystal Tokyo. The girl could actually be useful to his advantage after all, instead of his original plan to destroy her. But he wouldn't have to do it. Sapphire seemed to think of that sort of plan for his own, another motive he could use to separate the two brothers and Sapphire's constant eye toward Wiseman.

Wiseman should observe this Serena carefully. Maybe she'll lead him to his victory, rather than her pesky daughter. After all, she is her mother, supposed to be the stronger one of them all. But right now, she's vulnerable and a teenager. She's bound to have a weakness, and where there's a weakness, there's his strength.

His laughter echoed inside the cold, dark room as his form slowly vanished into the shadows with a horrible plan inside his mind.


	6. Chapter 6: Longing

**Chapter 6: Longing**

Snow fell outside in this cold night. It gracefully fell over this already deserted wasteland that was once filled with gardens and sunshine and smiling faces all around. The clouds turned black in this storm, the ground thickening up with snow for about two to three inches.

The opened balcony brought the view of Crystal Tokyo and the white snow storm into a soft glow, although it seemed so dead and distant. The wind howled lowly as some of the snow came into the room, blowing the curtains up and down like the shape of bells.

The candles struggled to stay lilted, although the wind kept on blowing, pushing the flame far to the side. Some have blown out and their fragment of smoke hung in the air like clouds as dark as those that were outside.

Prince Diamond sat quietly on top of his bed. His cape was carried by the wind and his hair spread across his face, so calm now although just moments ago, he had lost his temper and almost wanted to punish his spouse. But now, he was relaxed and he smiled sweetly as he sat beside his sleeping angel.

He bent down toward the side of the bed, toward a bucket filled with steaming hot water. His hands dug into the burning water and took out a wet towel. It twisted it around, letting the steam rise up and the water drip down back to the bucket. When it was dry a little bit, he carefully held it up and placed it slowly over Serena's forehead.

He rubbed the towel around her forehead and her cheeks, trying to warm her up from the bitter cold. Serena moaned softly and turned her head just a little as Prince Diamond touched her face with the towel. She coughed harshly a couple of times and her body trembled uncontrollably before she moaned again and went back to a deeper sleep.

Since she had been out in the cold, she had caught a fever. She was burning up when he brought her in, wounded badly from Emerald's attacks. He made sure that she was taken care of, permanently. Serena's dress was badly torn apart; and also covered with blood and snow. The wings had disappeared and her innocent face was cut and bruised up.

Right now, her chest was covered only with bandages and also bandages were on her legs and before, there was one around her head before he came over again and unwrapped the bandage once that wound was healed. The only thing that's covering her now is the bandages and a clear white skirt that went down to her ankles. Her long hair, which was tangled from the explosions, really ruined her pigtails, so now they flowed down naturally, making her more mystically beautiful.

Prince Diamond left the towel on her forehead. Water started dripping from the towel and went down her cheeks. The bruises are healing from these past hours, but she was still very ill. Now and then, her breathing would be quick and she would moan as if every breath she took brought pain to her. Sweat mingled with the warm water that steamed from the towel as she slept, breathing heavily.

Prince Diamond leaned close over her, his hands urging to touch her. He lightly touched the bands of her hair and brushed them aside so he could see her calm, sleeping eyes. Her lips were slightly parted as she breathed in during her sleep. Her eyes squinted as she dreamt something unknown to him. Has she always been this beautiful? He thought silently to himself, with a grin that crossed his small lips.

He touched her forehead again and rubbed the towel to help her with her sickness. As he touched her cheeks, her eyes started to flicker about and a soft moan escape her lips. Slowly, blue jewels appeared and shined his world again. Her eyes dilated to adjust to the lighting of the room and her tired eyes looked around the room until she met his dark blue eyes.

Serena looked into his eyes and all feeling turned numb inside of her. She let out a quiet gasp, surprised to see him in front of her now.

He smiled at her kindly, "I'm glad that you are finally awake, angel."

Serena tried to sit up, but pain rushed up her chest and twisted her insides. She groaned and her eyes winced. Prince Diamond placed an arm around her as she tried to sit up. "I don't think you should do that just yet." He explained softly to her.

She tried again though in protest, but it felt like something had pierced through her and she couldn't move without feeling pain. Her breathing was uneven and she started trembling, her hands shook crazily without control over them.

Giving in, she let him place her back to the comfort of the pillows that touched her bare back and let her head rest peacefully. She groaned and placed a hand on her head, feeling the damp towel on her head. A water drop slid down her nose as she took a deep breath.

"W-What happened?" She said, her voice croaked.

"One of my own people tried to kill you out there. That wasn't smart trying to go out there, especially now during this kind of weather." Prince Diamond replied, in a soft tone.

"Emerald…" Serena called out, remembering the attack.

Serena turned her head away from his gaze when her eyes widened in shock. Sitting there on the nightstand was a single white rose, perfectly and beautifully in bloom. Already the aroma started to take a hold of her as she breathed in its sweet scent. One of the petals sat beside the rose, as white as the snow that was falling outside right now.

It was the same rose she had found outside, in the garden, the very thing that delayed her escape. She remembered Emerald's words before she had lost conscious and also remembered seeing a figure standing over her, with a warm, reassuring smile.

She turned her head back and looked at Prince Diamond, instead of raging over the fact that she was held captive again by her own enemy; she looked at him with amazement and wonder. She looked at him with her pure, innocent blue eyes. Prince Diamond saw this and was in awe by the way she looked at him.

"You-You saved me?"

Prince Diamond smiled as he nodded his head in reply. Serena looked at him confusingly; her eyes were blank under her curiosity, wondering whether these people were actually capable of true human feeling and concern.

"Why?" She asked honestly and truthfully. Her eyes bounded by his blue eyes.

"I couldn't let anything happen to you." He whispered and placed a hand upon her cheek. His fingers rubbed gently against her cheek. She closed her eyes, shy and uncomfortable by his unfamiliar touch, but at the same time, it relaxed and comforted her. She looked up slowly, her eyes trapped in his stare.

The smell of the white rose seemed to power over her. Her eyes grew deeper and her heart slowed down a little. She gulped in hot air and her throat was dry and scratchy. Another cough escaped from her throat very harshly. Prince Diamond leaned very close to her face, his hand still upon her cheek. Her neck and cheeks started to burn up as they turned into a rosy color. Serena leaned her head back, but felt already that her vision was fading and her head started spinning. Her eyes lost their focus and she let out a soft moan.

Prince Diamond stopped just a few inches away from her face, his eyes rather disappointed, but he looked at her with concern.

"Do you need something? Anything to drink?" He asked, his hand was still on her cheek. Serena shook her head, although she had started coughing again and she felt really tired. Her eyes grew watery and shiny from the coughing. "No, it's alright. I'm fine."

Prince Diamond looked at her, shaking his head. "You shouldn't deny your health. You need something to drink."

He turned to the nightstand, and what Serena didn't notice before, was a crystal clear glass of water. He grabbed it, the ice jingled inside as he handed the cup to her. She held it like a small child, carefully and close to her. She held it up over her chin and let her lips taste the soothing water flowing down to her throat. She took loud gulps until the glass was half empty.

She turned her body to the side to put it away, but his fingers intertwined with hers as he took the cup away from her and placed it on top of the nightstand for her. Even by leaning back toward the bed brought pain to her chest. Prince Diamond hesitated at first to see if she needed help, but she seemed fine as she leaned her head on the pillow.

Prince Diamond looked at her for a long time in silence, seeing her beautiful face wanted him to go into a state of mind that was far away from reality, but not exactly a dream. He reached out his hand and touched her hair. He combed her hair with his fingers, feeling its soft texture and how it felt smooth on his skin.

Serena stared back at Prince Diamond, seeing him lean close to her face. His hands went down her neck tenderly, tickling her skin, and rested on her shoulders. His face seemed sincere and gentle. But when he came just a few inches away, she thought about a familiar blue-eyed man who was still a part of her life.

She turned the other cheek and shut her eyes, resenting him. Prince Diamond saw this and instead of expressing his facial anger toward her rejection to him, his fists tightened on her shoulder blade.

"Serena, do you realize that there's no possible chance in seeing him again?" His voice hissed at her. She shuttered and tried not to look at him. But then his hand came from under her chin and he raised her head, tilting it toward him so she was forced to look at him.

"Do you realize that you've bonded yourself to me for as long as I want to keep you here? Hmm?"

Serena didn't answer him. She sat silently, although her lips were quivering. She gulped to clear her throat though she couldn't speak. She was afraid to say anything because all of what he just told her was true. She squinted down her eyes a little as crisps of tears came into her eyes. She felt like choking from the gunk of her salvia that was trapped inside of her throat. She gulped again and almost closed her eyes.

His grip on her tightened and she winced with pain of the pressure he was pressing against her arm. She didn't want to look at his icy blue eyes. Instead, she started crying. Her weak mind made her start crying. She couldn't help but do what she had always been good at: at being a coward and a crybaby.

"Go…away." She whispered under her breath.

Prince Diamond looked at her hard, his hands came down to her arms, obviously he wasn't leaving just yet.

"Please…" Serena turned the other cheek.

"You didn't answer my question. And I'm not a very patient man. I like my questions to be answered." He answered coldly, his fists gripping at her little skinny arms.

Serena winced and she accidentally opened her eyes. But when she looked up, Prince Diamond was just an inch away from her face. His breath steamed against her skin and she could hear his own heartbeat. His chest came against hers and his vibration pulsed through her. Her neck burnt and her cheeks were bright pink. Her body froze and she felt uneasy.

Prince Diamond looked at her for just moment to catch a glimpse of her sapphire eyes. "You are mine, Serenity." He said, his steam coming over her already frightened, pale face. Prince Diamond closed his eyes and pressed his lips against hers at the moment those words escaped from his mouth.

Serena's whole body caught on fire, and yet she couldn't move and she felt frozen in her place. His hands gripped her by the back of her head and her arm. His body was pressed against hers, pinning her down to the bed.

His lips brushed against hers without her willing to pull back. He forced her mouth to part and his tongue entered inside of her mouth. Serena widened her eyes as his tongue tickled her gum and touched her teeth.

Serena shut her eyes tight and with her free hand, she slapped Prince Diamond across the face, pushing him away from her. Using all of her strength, she pulled herself out of bed and she wiped her lips in disgust as Prince Diamond stood up and looked at her, with his hand rubbing on his soar cheek.

"I see that you're still a fighter." Prince Diamond said, smiling at her.

Serena looked at him with defiance, tightening her fists, wishing that she hadn't lost her locket.

Prince Diamond looked at her as if he caught her thoughts and he grabbed something from his jacket pocket. "Ah, you mean you're looking for this?" He asked as he raised his hand up, revealing her moon locket.

Serena gasped, "You give that back!" She said and charged at him. But he jerked his hand back and grabbed her wrist before she could pull away.

"Let me go, you disgusting, creepy monster!"

"Oh…you find me creepy, eh Serena?" He said as he pulled Serena closer.

She whimpered as his hand came around her waist, forcing her against his strong body. She tried to pull back, but pain rushed up from her chest and she coughed weakly, her strength leaving her. Suddenly she couldn't breath and was suffocating from the lack of oxygen in the air. When she looked up, she saw that his third eye was glowing brightly.

He was making her feel weak by using his powers, instead of hypnotizing her as she had feared he would do when she saw that third, circular eye.

He came awfully close to her face, his breath tickling her skin, and again she was frightened that he would kiss her again. But he didn't do that. The way he was looking at her now scared her the most. Those icy blue eyes were stone cold and hard, his evil side was consuming him at this moment. She wondered what he would be planning to do to her.

Prince Diamond felt her heart racing against his chest and his instincts told him to savor it. He looked at her, his white lips curling into a horrifying smile. He showed Serena her locket again, tempting her.

"If you ever want this back, you will do as I say. I've been more than patient with you. But if you keep on defying me, Serenity, I will make sure that you will lose more than just this locket. I promise you."

Serena widened her eyes. "No, no please!" She cried, tears streaming down her eyes. Her small hands grabbed onto his jacket as her arms shook. "I beg of you—"

""Then dedicate your life to me, Serena. Belong to me." His voice changed from that roaring of a beast to the pleading, gentle and sincere cry of a small little dog who had wandered off alone without his master.

"I'll take care of you, Serena. I promise that I will. You won't have any reason to feel alone or afraid of me, not while I care for you for as long as I live. Be with me, Serena. I can make you happy. We could—we could get away from this place if you want."

His eyes wandered off toward the window and he looked outside, pass Crystal Tokyo, and he wondered of a settlement there that wasn't under the Dark Moon Empire. He hoped that there was land not sheeted with snow and ice and darkness, but with sunshine and flowing, bubbling waterfalls and countless miles of fields full of flowers and trees plumped with the juiciest fruit alive.

"We could go to a place where there's no one to bother us, where there's no wars or fights; just the peace and loving feeling of the forest around us and the sun over our heads."

His anger faded away, from his anger that he felt when he had heard Sapphire's words whispering to him to the gentleness that he knew he had in him. He felt his rage rumbling inside of him just moments. He felt Sapphire's presence in the air when Serena rejected him yet again. But now he looked at her with pity, concern, with such understanding he regretted being so cruel to her and her being here.

He looked at her fair face, noticing the crisped lining of the tears she had cried. Her bruise still swelled over her cheek and above her eyes. Her hair laid flat against her face as she looked down at her feet, afraid to look at him. She trembled in his arms and she coughed harshly, her body warming up with another fever.

Prince Diamond removed that hand away from her waist, to strengthen her ego and to make her a little more comfortable around him. He slid a hand under her chin and raised her head slowly, tilting her perfectly round head up so her beautiful, shining cerulean blue eyes would look upon him.

Serena looked up at him slowly, seeing his soft dark eyes looking down at her with such concern, her body relaxed and she didn't let go of his jacket that were in her hands. Her eyes moved from left to right, observing his face. His cheeks were fairly pink instead of that sickle pale, cold tone. His eyes were kind and soft and even tender.

"I'll take care of you." He whispered.

Prince Diamond leaned closer to her face, with his hand still on her chin. He looked at her softly. Strands of his white hair fell to his eyes, giving him a mysterious look. Serena gulped quietly as she stared at him. His words seemed comforting to her and she could believe him.

After all, he had saved her life, took her under his care, what more could you want? But would she give in to him that easily?

Prince Diamond came close to her with his eyes half closed. But he stopped to look at her as if asking for permission. And when she didn't pull away, he touched her lips with his own for another kiss.

Serena widened her eyes again in shock, but she didn't restrain herself to pull back. Instead she stayed still, under Prince Diamond's hand. The kiss didn't feel harsh or forced, but sweet and soft. His lips touched hers sweetly and so softly, Serena sighed, her shoulders relaxing as if she were under a spell.

An inner warming feeling came inside of her, thrilling through her entire body. His warm breath washed over her lips, his hand climbing up from her chin to her cheek. His fingers rubbed against her soft cheeks, tickling her. He moved around her face tendering, his eyes closed and calm.

Their tongues touched and the feeling made her shiver down to her toes. Prince Diamond brushed his fingers through some strands of her golden hair, letting them rest on her shoulders. He craved to touch her, but he controlled himself and took a long, deep breath to calm his raging emotions.

He felt her body against him, as if she had moved herself closer to him. Probably it was his imagination. But it seemed so awfully close that she did move toward him just a little. He felt her heart beat against his chest, her fingers gripping around his jacket tightly for support not to fall.

Serena closed her eyes for the moment, although wrinkles formed on her forehead. She moaned under her breath, inhaling all that was left of the air as her heart started to pound hard against her chest, her blood rapidly pulsing through her veins.

How can she be doing this? To her poor Darien who was out there, wounded?

Serena slowly tilted her head back. Their lips popped as they embraced. Prince Diamond slowly opened his dark blue eyes and he looked at her.

But then he noticed that her eyes seemed distant and uncomfortable. She was trembling against him and he felt it strongly.

She was still thinking about him! He shouted inside of his mind. But instead of expressing his anger toward this, he held in his frustration for just this moment, still satisfied to have had the chance to taste her lips and hold her just a moment ago. And he was happy to see that she was beginning to trust him. Just a little, but more than enough to carry on what he had in store for her.

Prince Diamond placed a hand upon her chin and made her look at him, his eyes sincere still though his heart had quickened with his hatred toward Darien and what he had ruined for him.

"I'll give you time to think about it, Serena. By nine in the evening, I want my answer…during dinner." He said and slowly moved away from Serena, gripping her hand for the moment before he moved away from her closeness and warmth.

Serena looked at him confusingly as he faded away into the darkness and his presence soon disappeared from sight and she was truly alone once again in the room.

Serena looked down at her hand and was shocked to notice that he had returned to her her moon locket. She could feel the faint humming of the crystal glowing inside. Why would he had given it back to her? But she had already analyzed the answer. She couldn't use her powers here, it would be pointless and would drain her energy. And her already being sick, it would knock her out of conscious for days.

But why did he? Serena couldn't understand Diamond's motives at all.

Serena looked over the opened balcony, catching a small glimpse of Crystal Palace, shining in its glory under the bright white snow that was falling from the sky. Crystalline tears came into her eyes as she thought about Darien and her friends.

She touched her lips lightly, remembering the kiss, and it tore her into piece and drove her mad inside of her mind. She groaned loudly as she dropped herself on top of the bed, with her head hiding under her pillow.

Again, she started to cry. But this time, instead of grief and sorrow, with guilt and hatred toward herself. She let him kiss her! She screamed inside and sobbed in response, with her tears pouring out from her eyes and down her cheeks, wetting the pillow that she was holding with a deadly grip.

Serena sobbed to herself and sniffled, but still continued crying. She mumbled aloud to the empty, lonely space that surrounded her in this cage. "Oh Darien…forgive me." Serena sobbed and sobbed in this cold space. Not even the dim glow of the Silver Crystal inside of her locket could comfort her. Nor can the small glimpse of the moon that was stretching over the snowstorm clouds bring any sign of hope or warmth to her.

"Forgive me…"

But at the corner of the room, by the Roman Columns, a dark spy was watching over the golden girl with bright red eyes. His face was hidden under a dark hood, but his eyes kept on glowing as he observed the girl, curling a smile under his empty face.

As the clouds faded away by the wind toward the east, moonlight came into the room and for a quick moment, under that black hood was a dull, dirty white skull, grinding his teeth against each other with a smile as he slowly became transparent to hide away from the warming moon; leaving a trail of his laughter behind.


	7. Chapter 7: Does Anyone Like Me?

_You all must be not like me because I haven't updated in two months! That's nuts,eh? I apologize for this long wait. I kinda had this writer's block, because I couldn't really think of a chapter that's good and yet connected to the plot of my story. Although not much action is happening in this chapter, it definitely shows a part of the plot of my story and the key to my future chapters._

_I thank you all individually who has reviewed my story and has liked this. I really appreciate. I'm trying to make this fanfic sound real and something that could have **possibly** happen in Sailor Moon. Thanks for reading my story, for I'm honored. Well here's the chapter. Not the best chapter you'll get out of me though, but I hope you enjoy anyways and have your minds wonder what'll become of Serena.

* * *

_

**Chapter 7: Does Anyone Like Me?**

The wind kept blowing cool air in flowing streams like the river. But it was bubbling with fresh water or splashing with jumping fish. It was as silent and calm as the night. Too quiet. The wind kept blowing, yet there were no howls or whistles. The wind kept going in a constant, yet dead motion through the cold winter-like night.

Snow kept falling from the gray thickened skies, covered extremely with puffy clouds that descended from the horizon and blanketed the whole land in its misery and depressing status. White flakes of snow gracefully fell down as the wind continued to come and die out, like it was out of breath and needed time to repeal itself.

Crystal Tokyo stood there, with nothing but sheets of snow cover its surface and the icicle towers that stretched high up in the air like skyscrapers. Its cold, hard texture there, barely shining since no light was captured by its glass, crystalline mirrors.

From the streets of Crystal Tokyo, it seemed nothing more than a wasteland of ice and snow. But from afar, it seemed like Oz, so enchanting and yet so far to reach like the stars in the sky. It was seemingly close and yet so dangerously far.

Standing there on the balcony of a small fortress, standing there alone and cold by the winter storm was a lone girl wrapped around tightly in a white sheeted blanket, that and along with the helm of her dress was carried by the wind and it wrapped around her awfully pale legs. Her long moonbeam hair, tied in pigtails, kept coming in front of her and her bangs blocked her eyes. But she barely budged to brush them aside. She just stood there, cold and sick, with no urge to move away at all.

Serena continued to stare, her cerulean blue eyes locked to the deserted city of Crystal Tokyo. She sighed heavily, followed by a small whimper that escaped from her small lips. She longed to be over there now.

She looked down at her hand, revealing her moon locket. She gripped tightly and she wheezed with a bitter cold coming in and a fever rushing through her body. She longed to be over there now, but she can't, especially now that she was sick. And either way, the Dark Crystal would repel her transformation from working.

She was totally helpless.

She choked to hold back the tears that came into her eyes. She quickly wiped it off of her pale, sickly face and sniffled. The storm was calm, but it was still coming and it wouldn't help her condition either way. So Serena returned inside and she closed the glass doors, shutting the cold winter air from the room.

The candles flickered with an orange aroma. The smoke rose over the ceiling with a strong scent of roses lingering in the air that fumed her heart with aching, wishful fantasies and past memories.

Serena sat herself down at the bed, thinking of the clock slowly ticking until nine o'clock. At that time, she is supposed to meet Prince Diamond for dinner and he's expecting to hear an answer from her of his proposal.

Should she take it? Everything else seemed hopeless. She could easily accept his offer and forget everything. Forget about the war. Forget about her future. Forget about being Sailor Moon.

But if she were to agree to this tempting offer, would Crystal Tokyo cease to exist?

Everything revolved around its creation, including the fate of the Earth. If she accepted his offer, the once beautiful city would be gone and it would be nothing but ice and sleeping corpses.

And, she thought, wouldn't Rini cease to exist as well? She as well as Crystal Tokyo was created by her. And if she would forget everything, they will no longer be alive.

In the beginning, Serena didn't fully accept Rini into her world. She had suddenly appeared while on a date with Darien. And after her arrival, a whole army of terrible people come to this innocent past of Tokyo just to capture this little girl.

Rini came to Serena, demanding for the Silver Crystal. Serena didn't know whatsoever as to why she knew about the Silver Crystal or why she needed it. And she wasn't too nice to ask for it.

Rini had brainwashed Serena's entire family into believing that Rini was her little cousin. With just one flick of magic and persuasion, Rini has entered forcefully into Serena's life and rules it as if she was the Queen of England. Any little thing Serena would do, Rini would mock her and push her down. And when she tried to stand up for herself, everyone would be angry at her for picking on an innocent little girl.

At times, Serena would wish that Rini would leave her life and never come back. Rini was a stubborn little child who would persuade anyone into getting what she wants. Of course, Rini didn't like her as well. Serena could feel the hatred in her ruby eyes every time she would comment on how irresponsible Serena was or how clumsy or childish and immature she was.

And yet, at times when this little girl was in trouble, Sailor Moon came to her rescue. Why? At that moment in her life, Serena didn't understand at all. It seemed natural to hold on to the little girl tightly in her arms protectively while she would take every blow the Dark Moon would pour out at them. Why risk so much for a little girl she barely knew and who she didn't respect at all?

Serena leaned down and lied down on top of the bed, her thoughts drifting from her future decision to the little girl back at Crystal Tokyo. For some reason, thinking about her brought this warm feeling inside of her. It was something just as warm and loving as she would feel from Darien, even if he was miles and miles away.

Serena closed her eyes and remembered the glitter in her eyes whenever Sailor Moon would come to her rescue. Rini would clutched tightly to her short blue skirt or she would wrap her arms around Sailor Moon tightly, so sure that she would be safe and that everything would be alright. Those times, she seemed so helpless, so small, so scared and alone without anyone to comfort her.

She was in fact a child so far away from home. She was so scared and all she had wanted was someone to love her, someone to hold her when she's crying in the middle of the night, longing to be with her mother.

Every night since her arrival, though Rini didn't like her, she would come crawling onto Serena's bed and dug herself into Serena's arms. Her eyes would look so peaceful and innocent when she was asleep. One night, Serena woke up to find Rini there sleeping in her bed instead of in her own room.

Serena though didn't burst into anger and scream for the little girl to storm out of her room and go find another person to burden. She stayed there, feeling this warmth growing inside of her, comforting her ever so strangely that it reminded her of Darien and their love for one another. But of course, she didn't know then what she knew now.

Rini was her future child as well as Darien's future child.

But Rini wouldn't want someone as foolish as Serena as a mother? Wasn't she disappointed to find out that the girl who had always saved her and protected her as Sailor Moon and her mother was in fact this lowlife named Serena?

After all, Serenity is beautiful, gracefully, almost perfect in every way. She looked like an angel, a beautiful angel with angelic wings, a flowing white gown, and golden sun hair. She had created a world that saved everyone. She gave peace and prosperity to all for many, many years.

Was this supposed to be Serena in the future? Who would have thought that she, a mere reincarnated princess and poor leader would became a grand ruler of an entire planet?

Serena sighed heavily as she squeezed her cheek against the fluffy pillow and gripped it tightly with her long fingers. She looked blankly ahead without focusing on anything in particular.

That was the only reason why Prince Diamond kidnapped her in the first place. There was no doubt as to why he had been seemingly kind and gentle to her while he was in the room with her.

It was because she represented of the goddess she was destined to be. The Queen that was to be created by fate to be ruler of all of Earth, sitting beside the man she had loved for over two thousand years.

No one originally liked her for who she was plainly: Serena Tsukino. Everyone admired her for her other forms, or masks rather as she prefers to call them. She was once Princess Serenity of the Moon Kingdom. In the present time, she's Sailor Moon the protector of Earth. And in the future, she will be Neo-Queen Serenity of Earth and the Moon.

But did anyone like Serena?

Her friends' motivation to stay by her side was only because she was their princess. But what about as their friend? For some reason, the more Serena thought about these doubts, the more it poured into her to think of nothing but that.

Serena has heard their arguments about her many times before, about their questioning of her as a leader or their princess; of who truly deserved to be the leader of the Sailor Scouts. They've all spoke aloud that Serena was a hopeless klutz, a crybaby, irresponsible, and inconsiderate.

Serena had never asked to be Sailor Moon. She had never asked to rule the world. All she had wanted was just to pass Junior High.

And Darien. Darien, she whispered softly in her mind. His face trickled inside of her mind. The memories of his kisses were raining down inside of her heart, flooding her with passion and desire. But Darien…he had never asked to love Serena. He didn't ask to protect her. It was all because of what happened oh-so many years ago that they were destined to be together forever.

Were their feelings for each other real or only because they had regained their memories of their past? Was there such thing as fate?

Serena kept thinking these thoughts so much it gave her yet another headache. But that headache pounded inside of her head, she began to pant heavily. Sweat beaded down her forehead as she took deep breaths. Her skin shivered from this internal coldness that was feeding on to her warmth. It even took most of her strength just to sit up and place a sweat palm over her burning forehead.

Why was she feeling so sick? She thought as she coughed harshly. Maybe it was because of the storm. Still, her sickness was awfully strange.

And where did those thoughts of bitter doubt come from? She could never doubt Darien and her friends. She loved them and they care for her. That is the truth, isn't it?

As if on cue, the hand on the clock struck nine and a clicking sound came into the room repeatedly, signaling Serena that it was time. She looked up and let out a small gasp, looking over the small clock beside her nightstand. It was no doubt nine o'clock.

Serena slowly arose from her bed, letting the white blanket she was clutching onto tightly fall gracefully to the ground, letting the chill run through her veins painfully that goose bumps started rising onto her skin. She gulped as her cerulean blue slowly moved, without moving an inch of her head, toward the small door.

Serena tried to clear her indecisive mind as she slowly walked to the door, reaching out her hand to grab the doorknob. Her long, pale fingers grasped the doorknob tightly and it seemed glued to the door that she couldn't let go and didn't wish to either.

Serena blew some strands of her golden hair away from her face and she smoothed out her dress, perfectly clean from all of the blood that was stained on this perfect silky material.

She had never been so nervous in all of her life. What is she going to say to him? What'll happen if it isn't the answer that he wants? Will it matter? What was she going to do?

Without moving to the next train of thought, Serena swung the door open and left the room without a trace except for a few of her clogged coughs that echoed solemnly through the halls.

As the room turned dimmer and the shadows grew stronger, two red eyes came into view over the vacant room. A long, puffy black cloak appeared ever so slowly into perfect view. A small crystal bowl flowed alone in midair, strangely glowing awfully bright.

And what was also strange was the laughter that came lowly and sinisterly into the room of an unknown plan. The laughter continued on as deadly, skinny hands grasped around the crystal ball, moving along its spherical shape until an image of Serena appeared in it, showing her cough and keeping on glancing behind her shoulder as if someone was there.

Her once beautiful eyes were deep and yet so empty as if she didn't have a soul. Her face was as pale as the light that was glowing from the crystal ball. But her face expression showed some fear that was yet undiscovered even to her.

The cloaked man showed no face, only a soft laughter as he glared over the fearful girl until once again, he faded into shadow.


	8. Chapter 8: Courage

_Sorry guys for not updating fast enough as I used to when I started this fanfic. School has started and I have things going on. Not bad things. Just stuff. I finally updated, though I'm not exactly proud with the chapter. It's just a fill-in or something from my absenses. Enjoy anyways. Thanks for all of the reviews. Continue doing that and also bring out suggestions! Those I could really use right now! thanks_

* * *

**Chapter 8: Courage**

Red eyes kept on looking abruptly around the room as yet another storm brewed outside of the walls. The thunder kept on rumbling and the lightning kept on flashing and it sent the little girl to yelp with fright and she hid herself under the covers of her bed. The floor shook beneath her feet like an earthquake as the thunder roared outside and the rain came down like knives thrashing against her bedroom window.

Her pink bubbly gum bands fell in front of her eyes as she sat under her blanket on top of her bed, trying to not think of the storm that was just outside her room. The little girl whimpered a cry, half-hoping that someone would see her from the hall and come to her and see if she's alright. But no one came. No one cared.

The shadows danced in her, taunting her of her loneliness and her fear of being alone. She felt helpless against the gaze and it held her there in the darkness and for the moment she thought that she heard laughing. The little girl shook her head from the illusion and took off the blanket from her head. She flipped her hair back and watched over her yonder window, her innocent and childish eyes looking ahead. Wondering…wondering if things will ever be as they were before.

Thunder roared and it startled the girl, making her jump away from her bed with only her enormous ball in her hands. She held her only protection tightly against her bosom with her life. Rini kept on looking out at the window anyways despite her fear of thunderstorms.

Memories of an angelic figure kept on crossing her mind, torturing her in a sense that she was always in her mind and her screams and sudden silence would cease inside of her mind like someone paused the tape that was her brain. It seemed that whatever was supposed to happen after that was either repressed from her memories, or she didn't know what was supposed to happen next.

"Mommy…" Rini cried out into the night, but no gentle voice replied her call or came into her room and cuddled the little frightened girl into her arms. Tears started to form into her ruby eyes, but she sniffled and held them although her eyes watered and it blurred her vision. She learned a long time ago that crying was childish and it was a sign of weakness. Crying will not get her mother and father back.

Rini silently left her room and started walking slowly through the halls of Crystal Palace. She didn't look at anything else but the door that was in front of her. She kept her head tilted down, almost looking at the floor. But her eyes were held to that door. When she approached it, she opened the heavy wood-paneled door and entered inside without making a sound.

The brightness of the room overwhelmed her and she had to rub her eyes before her eyes dilated and adjusted to the lighting of the room. Everything within this room was made of crystal. The tiles of the floor even were so shiny and clear, you could see your reflection. But Rini resented seeing the pitiful look she had formed on her face. Rini looked up slowly and gasped to see a large crystal—no a quartz—in the middle of the empty room. No windows were here in this room and yet the crystal was brightened by an unknown force, like it was the spotlight of the show. Or maybe perhaps, it was the very thing Rini was here to see.

As she stepped closer and closer to the crystal timidly and with her legs shaking, a figure within the crystal started to take transformation. Long golden strands of hair stretched through the entire crystal and a flowing white nightgown was worn by a delicate, yet small and mature figure. Hands as white as snow were placed over her stomach and her once beautiful sky blue eyes were closed, never to open again. Looking at her seemed like she was dead and the crystal prison she was held captive in still, acted like her coffin.

But still, Rini was overtaken with emotion and she literally threw herself against the cold crystal. "Mommy…" Rini whimpered again, this time the tears came willingly and she couldn't stop them in time before they trickled down her small cheeks, revealing a natural blush.

Rini's eyes were watery and puffy from the strong tears that came as she looked upon that beautiful face that was her mother's. Her fists tightened as guilt covered her heart and tormented her mind with shame. Rini tilted her face down as if she was unworthy to look at her mother directly. Her mother had been protecting her before the enemy attacked her and placed her under this spell. Rini had vowed that she would revive her, since she was the mere survivor of the tragedy that had plagued upon Crystal Tokyo.

But what she could do to change the course of the time stream when it was her fault from the beginning that this happened? She was the cause of the invasion, the destruction of her home, the loss of her parents. She was the burden of it all and she had placed it upon her. Upon Sailor Moon….no…upon Serena.

Rini had traveled into the past to look for Sailor Moon, only to find Serena and her future mother. But she was definitely not what she had expected in a leader and mother figure.

But that first impression and those hateful memories of Serena messing things up and being irresponsible faded away very easily; because no matter what thought she brought into her mind, she still missed that meatball head. She admitted it deep inside of her heart. She missed Serena so much it felt like a job to her. No, it came willingly and it poured inside of her slowly and gradually for some time now.

Ever since Serena's disappearance, her guilt of their loss of their leader and friend stabbed her heart. Serena didn't have to go through this, she shouldn't. Not because some stranger from the future asked her for help, treating her unfairly and expecting to treat her like royalty like the way Rini was brought up. But no, Serena treated her like any other person, like any other normal annoying relative. Serena treated her like a human being, just like her mother.

Rini looked at the contained, sleeping figure of her mother, with her small hands pressed against the clear crystal, knowing that it wouldn't break that easily. Serena and her mother were indeed one and the same. Both of them treated everyone with love and care, with the sense of need that no one could ever give.

Serena involved everyone around her like she needed them to be a part of her life, a part of the excitement to have fun and just goofy off like children. The influences of the past must have granted her that freedom to be carefree and naïve.

"Serena…Mommy…I'm sorry. I'm sorry for everything. I never meant for things to go this way. If Serena dies…you will be gone. All of the good you've done will be gone…because of me…" Rini sniffled, but she gulped the mucus down her throat and tried again to speak, this time looking at her mother directly.

"I will make things right again, Mommy. I promise. I'll save you. I'll save Serena. I'll save everyone…" Her ruby eyes were as hard as stone with renewed determination, with this strength she had never felt before until this moment.

A gentle knock came from the door, but when no answer replied, the person opened the door; it creaking sound was magnified by the silence of the room. A young, yet beautiful girl with flowing long blonde hair and soft sky blue eyes revealing tenderness and care came into the room with a smile on her face and also a tray of snacks in her arms.

"Rini…honey, look I've brought you a midnight snack." Mina called out into the dark. The light from the hall dimly shined into the room, revealing her god-like complexion. Mina smiled as she opened her eyes, "I thought that you could use some compan—"

But before she was able to finish the sentence, she gasped only to find an empty space and note on top of the bed. She dropped the tray to the ground and it ringed loudly a clanging sound.

Mina screamed, "GUYS!"

Immediately, the other girls came into the room, shoving each other to get through. "What's the big emergency?" Raye asked lowly, her eyes tired and straining from the long hours guarding Darien. All of the girls were guarding the castle, but this night they wanted to rest so that is the reason why all of them are wearing their normal school attire.

"Did you see a lizard again?" Lita chuckled softly while stretching her mouth wide and letting out a yawn.

"No!" Mina took it offensively, "Rini's gone!"

"WHAT!"

"YES! Look at this note." Mina handed the note to them, but Raye snatched it before Amy and Lita were able to read it. Raye's violet eyes widened with shock as she read Rini's letter aloud, "_Dear Girls, I'm sorry for bringing you to this place and for losing Serena. It's my fault you are all in this mess, especially her. But I'm taking Luna-P with me so I can save Serena. Don't worry. I'll be okay. Tell Darien I'm sorry too. Love always, Rini._"

"Rini is definitely Serena's daughter," Amy pointed out as she looked over Raye's shoulder to read the letter again.

"She has gone mad!" Raye screamed, "It's too dangerous to go out there!"

"I knew that we should have done something when we got the chance! Now Rini thinks that she has to do this herself!" Lita replied with a booming voice.

"But we stayed because we had to take care of Darien, he's hurt," Amy said softly.

"But what if Darien finds out Rini has run away? He'll kill us for sure for not watching her." Mina said frankly with fear of their outcome.

"We can't let him know about it." Raye said as she crumbled the letter in her hands. "We'll just have to go after her ourselves."

"Looks like Darien's getting a head start," Lita said as she pointed her finger out toward the hall. All of the girls turned their heads toward Darien, who was dragging himself with his cane in order to walk.

He groaned with each step he took. The pain in his chest was severe and it burned him just trying to inhale oxygen into his lungs. But despite his heavy panting and weak legs, he kept on going. But he tripped just as he was about to reach the door.

"Darien!" The girls cried out as they all ran to him. Raye grabbed him by the waist and placed an arm around her shoulders, while Lita helped her help him stand. "Darien, you can't go out there. You're too weak to fight against the Dark Moon Clan." Amy said sympathetically.

"I…don't care…Serena…and Rini are out there. I can't bear to lose them both…I just can't…we…we have to do something…I can't just stand here knowing that Serena is in danger…I've felt it every night…that turmoil just gets stronger and stronger…I need to know if Serena's alright…"

"Well, you're not going alone then." Lita said as she swiftly took out her transformation wand from her pocket. She held the wand in her hand and she showed it to Darien, revealing the sign of Jupiter, carved inside a green jewel; centered in a golden star. "It has been our job for two thousand years to protect you and Serena. She's our friend, too. And we won't sit around anymore and let you go off alone to fight."

Darien smiled with eternal gratitude.

"Yea! Serena and Rini need us!" Mina said as she tossed her transformation wand up into the air and she grabbed it, showing the orange gem with the sign of the planet Venus on it. "And we'll fight for them 'til the end!"

"Right, let's do it!" Raye said as she grabbed her for wand.

"We'll do it together." Amy smiled happily as she took her Mercury transformation wand and raised it high over her head. The other girls followed in pursuit and they stared at each other with bounded confidence that reassured them of their victory. The meatball head stayed inside of their heads as each of their transformation wand started to glow a mighty golden light.

"Mercury Star Power!"

"Mars Star Power!"

"Jupiter Star Power!"

"Venus Star Power!"

"MAKE-UP!"

The colors of red, blue, orange, and green twirled around them, shining ever so brightly with the powers that came from within them. Streams of sparkling, silky water; rings of burning fire; sparks of static lightning bolts formed a star; and a stream of hearts and stars sprung around and brightened the world with their magic.

Each of the elements enclosed their bodies and as each of the girls sprung around, embracing their powers' caresses, their Sailor Scout outfits formed; representing each color of their planets.

Standing tall in their glory were the Sailor Scouts of Mercury, Mars, Jupiter, and Venus. They stood in front of Darien as he was engulfed with rose petals and as the storm faded away, he stood tired, but firm as Tuxedo Mask. All five stood closely beside him as they stormed out of the protection of Crystal Palace to the yonder, deserted lands of what is left of this once great city, in high hopes to find their friends.

Meanwhile, Rini was panting heavily as she continued running through the broken road toward the fortress where Serena was being held captive. She clutched her Luna-P Ball tightly against her chest as she dodged over pebbles so she wouldn't have any distractions to reach her destination.

She kept on running, looking over her shoulder to see if no one was watching. Rini then used her ruby eyes and saw the fortress close ahead, her face beaded sweat and they slid down her cheeks and her throat was dry from dehydration. Though exhausted, she didn't give up.

"I'm coming, Serena." She whispered, and at that same moment, she heard a faint sound of a close chiming and ringing. It was nine o'clock.

Little did she know that her small frame was being watched within the pale blue crystal ball of that mysterious Wise Man. His long creepy hands stretched across the ball as he observed the little girl. A fog formed inside of the crystal ball and it changed into an image of the Sailor Scouts running, holding Darien with their dear life so they wouldn't leave him behind. The fog changed into a golden color and the image transformed into Serena walking toward the door that led to the dining room, where Prince Diamond was waiting for her.

He left a smirk on his hidden face, still under the hood of his black cloak. But his fiery red eyes were observant of the situation that was heading toward their fortress. He let a small chuckle escape his invisible lips and he smiled again.

"Things have just gotten interesting."


	9. Chapter 9: Freedom and Bondage

Gomen-ne! Sorry sorry sorry everyone for leaving you hanging all of this time! I don't wanna know when was the last time I updated this fanfic --;;

I've been on a pretty long writer's block, but throughout this time, I've tried to figure out how I was gonna continue on with this fic. I wanna make it a couple more chapters, instead of having it seem so short. But finally, I think I've gotten an idea on how I'd wanna pursue this fic, so I hope you like it.

And btw, thank you thank you sooo much for all of the reviews you guys have given me. I really appreciate each and every one of them, it makes me feel special and makes me believe that I can actually write! Lol.

(Sorry for the grammar mistakes—you are warned)

**Chapter 9: Freedom and Bondage**

Small snowflakes danced slowly into the dark room, guided only by the stream of a pale white light from the moon as it descended to the floor and on top of a narrow, yet long table. One snowflake floated further away from the other snowflakes, waving around ever so slowly until a hand as pale as the snow itself reached out to retrieve the flake.

But it was only for a moment before the snowflake melted in his palm, ceasing any chance to admire or simply observe the flake. Prince Diamond sat quietly as he looked at the small drop of water that was once a snowflake.

Was a snowflake like the life of a person? It was beautiful, elegant, and yet small in a big, big world. It would fall down from the sky like the day of one's birth and would fall down very slowly, age and mature into a perfect snowflake with unique shapes and delicate patterns, until it would reach to the ground and compound with other snowflakes; or like the one that was once in his hand, melt away into water.

What kind of snowflake was he? One that would be surrounded by different snowflakes or one that would just as easily disappear as it had appeared? Like snow, he was pale and he would shine under light like crystal. Like snow, he was cold and coldhearted at times. And like the snowflake in his hand, he was alone.

Prince Diamond had recalled never seeing anything as simple and precious as snow in Nemesis, nor rain and sunshine. All of those things were nonexistent in Nemesis. It was always dark, it was always cold, and it was always decaying and dying away, like the snowflake that would drift away from the flock. Nemesis was that snowflake bound to die and melt away into nothing.

That was why he had wanted a better life for him and his people, a better life on Earth. He wanted his people to embrace the warmth of sunshine, to shiver the gentleness of snow, and to enjoy the playful touch of rain tapping on their skin. He wanted them to feel the cool grass and smell flowers and delicious foods and have cold water run smoothly down their throats. He had wanted his people to live in harmony with the people of Earth.

But they were rejected and banished them into the decaying world of Nemesis to rot until there was nothing left of them.

Their only hope of survival, according to Wiseman, was to take over the Earth for themselves, so they could live and Earth could die for ever denying their right to dwell on their grounds. It was their only hope so they could finally be a flock of snow, gently carried with the breeze together into safe ground.

But to Prince Diamond, despite Wiseman's claims, there was another hope for peace and harmony. And that hope lied within Neo Queen Serenity…Serena…Sailor Moon. All jointed into one body, one heart, one soul, and one beautiful woman. Perhaps she could free him from his bondage, his rage to take revenge of Earth, by willingly taking his hand to be by his side.

Sapphire and Wiseman's words ran vaguely in his mind about his false hopes and fantasies of claiming Serenity for his own. Sapphire advised that Serenity will never love him and she must be destroyed like everyone else. On the other hand, Wiseman suggested that he should simply take her by force, if he truly wanted him and his culture to live on Earth. For Serena is the tie between the White Moon and the Earth.

This sudden shift from capturing Small Lady to Serena took Prince Diamond by surprise. Wiseman seemed so eager to accept Serena instead of Small Lady. He had claimed that though Small Lady displayed great power, without the crystal, she was useless. Serena, on the other hand, is Neo Queen Serenity herself in the flesh and heir to the throne of the White Moon Kingdom and bearer of the Silver Crystal. Therefore, Serena was more powerful and much more useful for their mission.

Instead of suspecting anything from Wiseman, he saw this change as a better opportunity to win her heart. He prayed that she will accept. But as he fantasized this, Sapphire's disdain toward Serena and his warning ran through his mind like a repeated record; annoying and yet frightening at the same time.

Before another thought claimed his conscious mind, the doors to the room opened. Prince Diamond's heart skipped a beat, yet he remained physically motionless as Serena quietly entered the dining room. The sight of her reminded him again of why he had fallen in love with her.

Her petite body was slim, yet her curves and features were very delicate and smooth. Her long blonde hair caught light from the moon and it shined and glistened in gold like the sun in broad daylight. Her face was hidden under the darkness, but the contrast between the darkness surrounding her and herself made her even more beautiful. Her deep, sky blue eyes stared at him shyly and yet warmly, telling him something that he couldn't fully comprehend. Was it approval? Or was it just a friendly gesture?

"Um…" Serena started, and then cleared her throat before she finally said, "Hello."

Prince Diamond smiled at her, extended his hand, and gestured her to sit down across from him. Serena nodded and sat down rather too quickly and she tripped off from the chair and fell to the ground.

Serena yelped and groaned and cursed at herself for her clumsiness. But before Prince Diamond was able to stand up and help her, she stood herself up and sat back on the chair. Her face tinted red, embarrassed, as she looked over the table and looked at Prince Diamond, and as he noticed, right in the eye.

"Sorry 'bout that." She said, with her face still bright red, "I can get rather…rather clumsy sometimes."

Prince Diamond chuckled, "It's quite alright, Serena. After all, you are human."

"I suppose," Serena added with a chuckle. And in return, Prince Diamond laughed.

Serena looked over Prince Diamond's smiling face, surprised to see him laughing without feeling any malice or evil attempt to make fun of her. To see him in such a good and light mood lifted her spirits and relaxed her nerves. Her heartbeat slowly attempted to ease as she looked at Prince Diamond. Her mind scanned for an idea that could help her with her plan. So far…no luck.

Her large eyes gazed around the room, observing the same Roman Columns with black drapes across the room. Snow scattered across the room, falling on top of the tiled floor and melting away in water. And over her shoulder, above the tall doors, was a small window. Like all of the other windows she had seen in the palace, which were few, it only gave light to a certain area of the room; right in the center.

The light glistened over the table and over Prince Diamond. She glanced toward his direction without meeting his eyes. His muscular body and gentle facial features were shiny and obviously physically attractive. His eyes were dark, almost as dark as the night blue sky. His marble white hair fell over those eyes, sharpening the intensity of his stare with such tenderness and kindness it made her blush pink across her cheeks.

"What is it like living in Tokyo, Serena?" Prince Diamond asked to break the silence. He placed his arms on top of the table, with his fists under his chin and his eyes holding onto Serena like there was nothing else in the world but her eyes to look upon.

"Tokyo?" Serena started, trying to search for words. A small smile crossed her lips of memories of her life and time with her family and friends.

"Well, minus other things in my life, Tokyo is carefree. Though I don't do so well in school and I am a bit of a klutz, it's a place where I can have fun and be with my friends, have a good time playing in the park, go shopping, play video games, have sleepovers, and…"

Serena stopped herself from her excitement before she could finish what she had wanted to say, "And share romantic evenings with my boyfriend." But she didn't have the guts to actually say those words, especially in front of Prince Diamond.

For some reason, he loathed Darien and the idea of her being with him. That was why he had tried to kill him before Serena had literally thrown herself in front of Darien, offering herself to Prince Diamond in exchange to spare Darien's life.

Her eyes frowned and her heart stopped with the realization of how lonely she felt without her friends, without Darien by her side, helping her through all of her sorrows and downfalls. Her shoulders hunched forward and her eyes drifted away from Prince Diamond's gaze. He noticed this and frowned.

Serena shifted her attention toward what was assumed to be a grayish soup, sitting there getting cold. She took her spoon and sipped the soup against her lips loudly and rather sloppy. Her eyes grew small and as Prince Diamond watched her drink her soup, a small crystalline tear glistened from her blue eyes and slipped into the soup.

Prince Diamond sensed that she was homesick. There was loneliness in her eyes and the atmosphere responded to her depression. The moonlight darkened and the room lost what little light it had showered over the small room. He glanced down at his own soup. He had already lost his appetite and decided to try and steer her sadness toward him.

"You are very lucky, Serena, because you've always had a home."

Serena slowly moved her head up, startled and unsure of what else to think and make out of what he had said. Wasn't his home on Nemesis?

"You…were loved and cared for and had everything you could ever dream of. Whereas my people and I…we were offered nothing but famine, diseases, and death. There are not much of us left, no one to claim…no one to go home to. As we were isolated and cast off from the Earth as outsiders, we were gradually losing our identity…the essence of who we are."

"That's…that's so sad…" Serena sniffled, as she raised her hand up to wipe the small tear that had come down from her cheek. She rubbed her eye again, drifting her sight away from Prince Diamond. How could she have known that across the galaxy that his people were suffering…were dying…Why did life have to be so cruel?

"If I had known before…if I were Neo-Queen Serenity…" She spoke softly and this made Prince Diamond look up and stare at her into her eyes. Her eyes glistened with her tears and they shined under the moonlight that glossed over her. Those were tears for him!

"I wouldn't have let your people suffer…so painfully…so cruelly…I can't bear to imagine the lives that have been lost…" Serena rubbed her eye with her palm, slowly standing up from her seat. Prince Diamond let out a soft gasp, unsure…confused of Serena's doing.

But she simply stared at him with those eyes he had dreamt of ever seen first seeing her as Neo-Queen Serenity in Crystal Tokyo. With her hands clasped together against her chest, her long nightgown softly running down her petite and beautiful body, and her long flowing golden hair barely touching the ground, she looked like a queen. No, a Moon Goddess!

With her eyes glowing, it felt like her eyes alone penetrated through his body and into his soul. It was warm and gentle like the soft, cool breeze of a spring afternoon after a rain shower. Slowly, he heard her feet tapping against the tiled floor and it took him moments to realize that she was approaching him. And before he could react, small arms wrapped around his chest tightly.

All he could was gasp as his dark eyes glanced down at the figure that was pressing against him. The top of Serena's head squeezed against him, her face buried on his shoulder. Her air of breath gently touched his shoulder and up toward his neck. It gave him a silent chill, but it was a thrill of pleasant and it soothed him.

Her warmth flowed through him, caressing his senses and comforting his mind. He returned the hug by wrapping his arms around her small waist, his arms crawling up her bare back. As Prince Diamond stroke his delicate hands up her soft, smooth bare back, the fine hairs of her back rose and it gave her a quick, cold chill. Prince Diamond sighed heavily, savoring this one moment that he could touch her without any remorse or disgust.

"This…this must have been so hard on you…" He heard her whisper close to his ear.

His eyes softened before he closed his own eyes and just held Serena there safely and comfortably in his arms. He had never had this kind of sensation before and it lifted his desires high and it gave him hope. Since the first moment he had gazed upon Neo-Queen Serenity…to Serena…she had given him hope for a better life than the one he had lived since he was a child.

After a few moments—or seconds—in each other's arms, Prince Diamond glided his hands toward Serena's arms, pulling them away from his body. But before she pulled completely away from him, he gripped both of her cheeks gently, letting his fingers slowly caressing her beautiful and shining skin.

Serena glanced back into his night blue eyes, seeing the tenderness and care in them as he looked back at her, as if nothing else is worthy of his gaze but her own cerulean eyes.

Prince Diamond curled a small grin while he admired her beauty and sensitivity towards the people around her. Why couldn't people be more like her? Why couldn't people show this kind of care, concern…and love for everyone they meet? Although both are enemies, Serena has treated him like an equal and has given him a chance to talk to her about his woes. Now, he will use this gain of trust from her as an opportunity to claim her heart and win her as his bride.

Oh, how glorious will their future be! His heart skipped a few beats and his body tightened with the anticipation to finally ask her, scanning his mind of the right words to say and how they'd both react to the other's decision. He took a deep breath until the lungs contracted and relaxed and his back was less tensed.

Holding Serena's face in his hands, he continued to smile at her until he finally said, "You know, Serena…that is one of the things that I admire about you ever seen I met you…seen I first talked to you…" He rubbed his finger tenderly over his cheeks and across her eyebrow. Serena lost her breath and her face turned scarlet red.

"Your care for others...your will to protect to them…as if they were already a part of your life…it is something I've always loved about you…and also…"

"You give people hope."

Serena's eyes softened, "Prince Diamond…"

"That's why I want you, Serena…" Prince Diamond exclaimed, "To be with me and give people hope…Serena…I want you to be my bride."

Serena widened her eyes and gasped. Her eyes still sparkled with a few tears that she had cried earlier. She started to turn her head to the side, but his hands kept holding onto her face, forcing her eyes to look upon his own. No matter how much she tried, it seemed like his dark midnight blue eyes held her in place, as if she had fallen into some sort of enchantment from those eyes. She couldn't pull away from him.

Strands of his snow white hair fell over his eyes as he looked at her with such tenderness and love, in the back of mind, she thought that she shouldn't refuse him. He was a handsome young man, a man of power and possibly with a kind, human heart. He looked at her happily, taking all of his courage into his words as he exclaimed again that he wanted to take her hand in marriage.

But visions of her friends, Rini, and Darien played inside of her mind and it reminded her of why she came here.

As her eyes focused on Prince Diamond's face, she noticed that he was tilting his face closer and closer toward her own. His breath mingled with hers and it caressed her skin sweetly. Her face was bright red, nervous and unsure of what she should do. His lips were only a few inches away from hers. Her heart stopped beating and her body stopped moving. She felt numb, too shocked and overwhelmed to pull away from his attempt to kiss her.

"_I'll take care of you, Serena. I promise that I will. You won't have any reason to feel alone or afraid of me, not while I care for you for as long as I live. Be with me, Serena. I can make you happy."_

He told those words to her, which is the prime reason why they were meeting for dinner. So that she could answer his proposal. Serena shut her eyes tightly and gripped her fists hard. She wheezed, out of breath, before she finally gulped and took another long breath.

"Prince Diamond, I can't—I can't…"

Prince Diamond stopped himself, only an inch away from her rosy lips. His hands held her in place still. He looked over her blue eyes and noticed that they were shut tight. He arched his eyebrow, confused but then a terrible thought crossed his mind. Prince Diamond tried to keep his cool however. Perhaps she was only nervous and unsure of herself.

"You…You can't what…Serena?" He asked her in a whisper, softly that came to her right ear and it made her tremble even more. He felt her body shaking against his, as they were practically against each other, and he also could hear her heartbeat quickened.

He gasped silently as crystalline tears started to form around her eyes and they started to slowly slide down her cheeks.

"I'm sorry, but I can't marry you, Prince Diamond. I can't because…" Serena stopped herself, licking her lips and clearing the clog from her throat before she dared to continue.

Prince Diamond panicked.

_Don't say it…please, please don't say those dreadful words!_ Prince Diamond cried out, hoping that she would hear his plea. His hands trembled, his muscles from head to toe tensed incredibly; hurting him and all of his senses. His mind began to split apart in agony and in pain. Before he had the chance to cover his ears from any source of sound, she said it.

"I love Darien."

"_What has happened to you, Diamond?" _A voice shouted in his mind, clouding around him into a trap her couldn't escape, into a whirlpool he couldn't swim away from, into a tornado that he couldn't fly away from.

Serena couldn't comprehend what was going through Prince Diamond's mind or how he was handling her response to his proposal. But she continued on, praying inside that he would listen and understand her motives, "We both love each other and we are destined to be together…that can't ever be changed and I…I don't want it to change." She spoke calmly though her hands were shaking nervously.

Prince Diamond slowly released Serena from his grasp and stepped a few feet away from her. Her pleading eyes silently commanded him to stay and hear what she needed to say. She gave him a sad smile as she clasped her hands together and stared at him with those blue, blue eyes.

"From my stay here with you…I've learned that there's more to you than meets the eye." She widened her smile a little. "You saved me and took care of me like a true gentleman and have showed me kindness that I thought that I would have never expected from…someone like you.

"But I've come to realize that there are parts of you that are human and that I think that our people really can live together in peace. If we work together as friends…"

Her voice faded away from his mind and only came to him as a soft lullaby he couldn't recall. His shock consumed him too greatly to let him listen to her words, no matter how sweet and gentle they were.

"_You're letting your obsession over OUR enemy get in the way of everything!" _Sapphire's words rang in his ears, stinging him with their horrific meaning.

Prince Diamond covered his ears to block all of it away from his hearing. He wanted to deny everything. He wanted to pretend that she just didn't reject him. He wanted to believe that she was only toying with him and in a few moments, she'd curl that wonderful smile of hers, declaring that she was only teasing him.

But those words kept repeating and repeating and repeating inside of his mind. It coiled around his head, spinning over and over again until it tormented him even more.

"_I love Darien." _Serena's angelic voice echoed in him.

"No…"

"Prince Diamond?"

"_You know that you can't win her heart because she loves another!" _Sapphire screamed at him, his face trapped in Prince Diamond's mind of his fury and frustration. His eyes boiled with disdain, his knuckles crushed against his palm, yelling and shouting and crying out so loudly and painfully, "She doesn't love you!!"

"_NO!!!"_

"Prince Diamond?" Serena called out, concerned for the young White Prince as she reached out a hand to touch him.

She has already begun to feel uneasy as she walked towards him. Something dark and strong hung in the air…a greater power than she could sense, even if she had the power of the Silver Crystal in use.

It was frightening and as she got closer and closer to Prince Diamond, the presence became stronger and it pressed tightly against her chest, causing her to halt and wheeze. The moonlight over the small window dimmed and a gust of wind blew sharply across the room, blowing out all of the candles inside of the room. It became horribly dark and she could only see the smoke of the candles rising above her head.

She coughed again as the pain against her chest increased. "Prince Diamond," She called out, but her voice was too soft for him to hear her. He was trapped within his own thoughts.

"_Why?" _Prince Diamond yelled in his subconscious mind. He tightened his fists hard until his knuckles turned as white and pale as a ghost. _"Why does she STILL choose him over ME!?"_ Tears of frustration started to overwhelm his eyes and he blinked those tears away until they slowly came down his cheeks.

"_My poor, poor Prince…" _A phantom voice whispered inside of his tormented mind.

"_Wiseman?? What do you want? Leave me alone!"_

"_But my Prince…I'm here to help you…to comfort you from your sorrows."_

"_Nothing right now can satisfy me, Wiseman. Get out!"_

"_Tsk, tsk, tsk…I've only come here to give a word of wisdom, Your Highness…the Princess of the White Moon refuses because she doesn't love you."_

"_Don't 'advice' me of something I already know, Wiseman!!" _Prince Diamond howled as Wiseman started to slowly appear in his ghostly form inside of their mental connection. His long, dark cloak flowed gently as he floated a few feet from the ground. The hood wrapped over his face, creating a shadow over whatever identity he would hold. Only red eyes glared at the young Prince, glowing in blood red as his vacuum face let out a small chuckle.

"_Don't you see, my Prince? Here on Earth…or anywhere for that matter…love is useless. Love is only for those who wish to be blinded by fantasies of happiness and peace. Love is only for fools…poor simply fools like yourself…or the White Princess who believe that dreams come true. Ha! It is all blasphemy!_

"_There's nothing in this world willing to offer you anything but wars, torment, and death! Is that the sort of dreams you had slept through each night you've been here on Earth, Prince Diamond? The only way to survive this world, Prince Diamond, it is take it! Take it all!"_

"To take it…" Small words formed through his icy lips, repeating Wiseman's words.

"_Yes, my Prince…go fulfill what you've been planning to do since we have been banished!"_ Wiseman screamed, pointing his wrinkly, grotesque finger at Prince Diamond.

"The plan…" Prince Diamond whispered in a monotonic voice, his eyes still and as cold and empty as space. He finally closed his eyes, letting all of his thoughts pull together and an unfamiliar power started to take a hold of him. But he accepted it willingly and allowed this foreign power to succumb his thoughts and senses. It made his body shiver up his spine and the feeling felt sharp and painful, but he didn't interfere with its magic.

Serena gasped in fright as Prince Diamond started to glow a pale blue color, the upside down crescent moon over his pale, sweaty forehead in return started to exhale a black shadow. It developed into a fog and soon it thickened and surrounded the whole room until the room was under nothing but darkness and despair.

Serena shook her head about, her eyes unable to focus on anything except for the pale, dim light that was surrounding Prince Diamond's body. The power was brilliant, but Serena could sense unspeakable evil taking over Prince Diamond's body.

The phantoms danced around in the shadows, thickening the air with emptiness and decay that Serena was finding it difficult to breath. When she tried to inhale, no air would enter her nose and mouth. She choked and coughed harshly, her lips chapped and her throat awfully dry and swollen.

"Prince Diamond?" Serena wheezed weakly, as she slowly tried to approach him. It was a terrible struggle for her, for the gravitational pull seemed to be pushing her down harder than ever before. She almost fell onto her knees, but she forced herself to stand, although her back was hutched forward, as if she was carrying a heavy weight.

"Prince Diamond…" She called out again, reaching out her hand to touch his face. But then, Prince Diamond started to laugh. It wasn't an ordinary laugh. In fact, it frightened Serena. It sounded cruel and forceful, like there was something deeper and more horrific in that laugh. He continued to laugh hysterically.

When Serena barely touched his skin, a sudden gust of wind and magic repelled her from touching him. It was a massive force that pushed her so far, that it sent her flying across the room and slammed her against the wall. She screamed in agony and pain. A sharp pain electrified her back and she fell down motionless to the ground. Her moon locket dropped from her pocket and rolled away from her to a blind spot.

She looked up, her eyes weak and foggy from the darkness that surrounded her and suffocated her.

"You fool!" Prince Diamond spoke harshly. He raised his arm up and outstretched toward the direction where Serena was helplessly laying on the ground. He expanded his palm and another pale light illuminated his hand. Serena widened her eyes in shock as her body turned completely numb.

"No…" She gasped out, as her body started to rise itself and take its place against the wall. Prince Diamond forced her arms to rise up away from her chest and outstretched horizontally as far as he could until Serena started to weep from the pain from the stretching.

"I've shown you compassion and care for the days you've been here. And this is how you repay me?!?" He yelled as he sent another blast of dark energy at Serena.

She screamed as the electricity from the dark energy tormented her body. An incredible pain consumed her and shot through her entire body. She couldn't bring oxygen into her lungs and her bones were squeezing her too tightly against her organs. She tried to gulp or utter his name, but the hurt was too great for her to bear and the attack continued to make her suffer.

When the dark energy lessened, Serena slowly raised her head up to see Prince Diamond in front of her, his eyes glaring at her coldly and consumed by his anger and lust. His icy blue eyes penetrated through her and invaded her mind to be still. It overwhelmed and made her lose her breath and sense of awareness.

"I had wanted to give you everything, Serena…I had wanted to give you the chance to make your own decision so you wouldn't have to suffer this abuse…but now…" His voice changed into something much colder and much more corrupt than she had ever heard him.

"It is too late."

Serena started to ache as she continued to cough uncontrollably. It came to the point where she coughed off blood from her lips and it touched the floor in front of Prince Diamond's feet. Her head started to feel woozy. She couldn't bring her eyes to focus on Prince Diamond's figure that stood over her defenseless body.

Prince Diamond gave an evil grin to her and chuckled lightly, "Do you know why you've been getting sick, Serena?"

Before she could answer, he demonstrated to her as his black crescent moon started to transform into a third eye. Serena gasped as the light shined and blinded her eyes until it coiled her into its gaze. Prince Diamond lent out a hand to her, as if expecting her to take it. She tried to glare at him in defiance, but her body betrayed her and her right hand started taking life on its own and it obediently gave it to Prince Diamond. He gripped it tightly in his hand until her fingers turned purple.

"As each passing day you've been hear…" He whispered to her ear gently, "The power of the Dark Crystal starts to impetrated your body and suck the life-force out of your body…"

He came close to her face and touched her cheek with his cold, hard hands. She trembled and let out a sob as his lips caressed her skin slowly and carefully. She whimpered as he savored his touch on her skin, his tongue tickling her check to the back of her ear. He slid his slimy lips toward the crown of her neck. His teeth tabbed her delicate skin and she held onto her last breath as his lips mumbled her ear.

"Like a vampire drinking the precious, delicious blood of his victim." He spoke lowly.

Serena's chest tightened as her body started to move under his command, by the power of the third eye over his forehead. It glowed brilliantly, but the vision of the eye haunted her mind and that was all she could see. Her body was no longer levitated on air, but back on her feet. But her feet started to walk and her body moved like a lifeless doll toward Prince Diamond until she was completely against him. She could feel his heartbeat accelerating faster and faster and his breath howled over her pale green face.

"And so…as your life-force weakens, my Queen," He declared, "My power over you grows stronger." At the moment he uttered those words to her, his lips brushed over her face again and took a hold of her lips forcefully.

Serena mumbled a scream as Prince Diamond kissed her lips. She tried to fight him by pushing him away, but the power of the third eye suddenly grew stronger and his theory took into play. Unwillingly, her arms started to curl up his masculine body until she wrapped her arms around his neck. Her lips didn't act as her own as she, by force, helped him deepen the kiss. His hands traveled down her body uncomfortably and she felt his arms coiled around her slim waist, pressing her body painfully tight against him.

Her whole body was caught in an internal blaze that didn't allow her to break free from its torment and pain. Wrinkles formed and sweat beaded down her forehead as Prince Diamond continued to kiss her, his tongue salivating her mouth. Serena whimpered as he finally pulled away from her face, but grasped it firmly with his hand.

She shut her eyes tightly though his control over her was still too strong for her to break. She sobbed as tears formed into her eyes tragically and they fell down like a waterfall down her cheeks.

"Darien…" She cried out, half expecting for him to barged from those doors and rescue her from this nightmare.

Prince Diamond mocked her cry and laughed at her evilly. "My poor, poor Queen…no one is here to hear your plea…" He leaned over toward her and touched her ear with his lips, sealing it with a kiss. "No one can save you now."

Suddenly, a sharp red light flashed in front of her eyes and it broke her bondage toward Prince Diamond's spell. He screamed in pain, so much pain, he was forced to push Serena away from her to ease the pain. Serena blinked her eyes as she finally was able to bring oxygen into her lungs and breathe normally. When she glanced up at the White Prince, she was caught off guard to see a thin, but deep cut sliced across Prince Diamond's cheek.

She widened her eyes as she turned her head slowly toward the wall beside them to see a single, scarlet red rose sealed against the wall. A petal detached itself from its bloom and gracefully fell down to the ground.

Her heart stopped as she immediately recognized the rose on the wall. And the first thought that crossed her mind was…

"Darien…"

Hahaha! A cliff-hanger! But don't worry about a thing, my friends! The next chapter is already on its way! I hope you liked it. –Wipes sweat from forehead- Whoa! That was a long chapter, which is why I had to stop it from here. Lol

Preview: **Chapter 10: Imprisonment**

A rose from the wall saves Serena from Prince Diamond's clutches. But will the little help be enough to help Serena escape?


	10. Chapter 10: Imprisonment

Wow! This is great! This fan fiction is the most watched and reviewed out of all of the writings I have! Thank you all so much for all of the reviews. They are all appreciated and I'm happy to see that old readers haven't given up on me and also I'm happy to see newer ones reviewing. I'm thankful for that.

And guess what?? Here's the next chapter! (And after two days since my last update! Woot! I'm on a roll!)

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 10: Imprisonment **

"_No one can save you now." His voice hissed inside of her ear, tormenting her with those words._

_Suddenly, a sharp red light flashed in front of her eyes and it broke her bondage toward Prince Diamond's spell. He screamed in pain, so much pain, he was forced to push Serena away from her to ease the pain. Serena blinked her eyes as she finally was able to bring oxygen into her lungs and breathe normally. When she glanced up at the White Prince, she was caught off guard to see a thin, but deep cut sliced across Prince Diamond's cheek._

_She widened her eyes as she turned her head slowly toward the wall beside them to see a single, scarlet red rose sealed against the wall. A petal detached itself from its bloom and gracefully fell down to the ground._

_Her heart stopped as she immediately recognized the rose on the wall. And the first thought that crossed her mind was…_

"_Darien…"_

Time seized motion for that moment as the red rose scrapped gravely across Prince Diamond's pale white cheek, reopening the wound from the previous sequence of events when that distinct rose had punished Prince Diamond for ceasing Serena unwilling into his clutches.

Serena's cerulean eyes glanced upon the wall toward where the beautifully bloomed rose took its bull's eyes against the wall. Its petals were sweetly lavished with rich scarlet red. Her heart pounded hard against her chest as her lungs were lifted up and her breath exhaled as a gasp, overwhelmed with the bittersweet thoughts that clouded her mind. It gave her headache, but from her excitement, a thrill of hope overtook her body and filled her with joy as she turned her body toward the other direction with her eyes glistening with tears.

But instead of turning to see Darien's sweet, soft cobalt eyes, she gazed upon hardened ruby red eyes that poured out flames from her eyes. They sparkled brightly as Serena was overtaken by emotion as she clasped her fingers against her lips, gasping as she uttered,

"Rini…" And this made Prince Diamond furious as he finally turned his face around to discover the imposter who had attacked him.

Rini bared an unbelievably strong resemblance toward Serena, with her eyes as wide and innocent as her own, the stare of defiance that had drawn Prince Diamond to Neo-Queen Serenity herself. But Rini was only a young, naïve child, ignorant and didn't hold some of the elegant features that the Queen beheld. Rini's hair shined like pink diamonds, pulled back into pigtails similar to Serena's hairstyle, only it her hair buns were shaped like cones. The little girl secured her fists tightly until her knuckles turned sickly white.

"Get your filthy hands off of _my Mommy_!!" She emphasized on the word mother as she pointed an accusing finger at Prince Diamond, who glared at her in a mix of confusion and anger. "Or I'll punish you!" She added.

"Why you little brat—" Prince Diamond took a galled step toward Rini's child-like being, his hands clawed to grab her. But before he took another daring step toward her, the rose suddenly levitated off from the wall, zoomed across the room, and pierced right into his arm, slicing it painfully until small drops of blood pooled on the sleeves of his jacket. He grabbed his injured hand tenderly as his thin, pale lips curled downward into an angry frown.

The rose glided toward Rini's side. She had raised her hand high over her head. She held her eyes at Prince Diamond as the rose floated above her palm. It started to spin around until it accelerated faster and faster until the object vanished from her fingertips and transformed into a large ball that looked like a replica of a cat's head. It embodied a beautiful golden crescent moon on its forehead, which shined brilliantly across the room.

The shadow demons that had crawled and mingled in the air of the darkened room vanished without a trance as the room brightened and cast off a glow across the room as great and enchanting as the white moon itself.

Little Rini fixed her eyes on Prince Diamond as she curled a teasing, yet determined grin across her fine lips, "And you're definitely not gonna touch me either, you Black Moon scum!" She hollered.

"Rini!" Serena called out and darted her way to Rini's side. She kneeled on one knee as she glanced over the small—and as she realized immediately—brave child. Her eyes softened and were full of emotion as she looked at her future daughter. She reached out to touch her face, blinking lightly as soft, salty tears formed around her eyes.

"What…what are you doing here, Rini?" She asked quietly.

Rini met her gaze and changed it into that same gentleness that reflected her own eyes.

"I came to save you, Meatball head."

"But…what about the others?"

"I came alone…I couldn't wait any longer…" Rini confessed. "I missed you, Mommy." She recalled her by her formal title.

Deeply touched, Serena smiled at her as her eyes watered with crystalline tears.

"Oh Rini…"

"Oh how sweet." A dark voice crept over their moment, sending a chill down their spines. Their bodies tensed and felt alerted as they rotated their bodies around to look upon Prince Diamond who was already fixated to increasing the dark energy that was filled in his veins. His aura was strong and getting stronger by the minute as he glared at both of the girls with his icy eyes. "But the reunion is over."

Serena clasped against her breast and widened her eyes when her hands didn't cling onto her sacred transformation brooch. Even if with the interesting trickery performed by Rini's Luna-P Ball, it wasn't enough to defend them against Prince Diamond's powerful attacks.

"My locket!" Serena shouted with shock. Her eyes scanned across the room until they froze under the dinner table, where her moon locket gleamed under the moonlight, as if its beam of light was attracted to the purity of the Silver Crystal.

"I'll get it!" Rini exclaimed as she made her way toward the locket. Serena gasped, "Rini, NO!" She tried to grab Rini by her shirt, but her fingers barely touched her as Rini ran toward the table.

"Oh no, you don't!" Prince Diamond yelled as his palm concentrated itself with dark energy and he sent a terrifying blast toward the child.

"No!" Serena cried as the blast barely missed Rini, but sent her flying across the room. Rini yelped with pain as her body was tossed across the room and she fell flat onto the ground. She groaned from the pain at the back of her neck as her eyes weakly looked up to see Prince Diamond preparing another attack.

He laughed deliriously as he sent multiple roars of dark energy toward the young princess. Rini gasped and with her small palms, crawled herself across the floor and under the table. She screamed and dodged herself low to the ground as dark energy blasts exploded over her head, destroying the dinner room chairs and exploding them into pieces until they were merely dust and twigs of wood.

Rini glanced up with a trick of light flashed in front of her eyes. Her mouthed stretched happily when she saw Serena's moon locket in front of her. She quickly grabbed the adored locket and clutched it against her chest.

"Got it!" She shouted toward Serena.

A loud explosion caught her off guard as the table collapsed from above her head, sending her into a wail of screams. She brought her hands over her head and ducked herself low, while continuing to scream, as dust and smoke clouded her surroundings and fire started to blaze the room from the blasts.

Rini looked up as the clouds faded to reveal Prince Diamond standing barely a few feet away from her. Her eyes watered and widened in fear as he stepped closer to her. She clutched the locket protectively against her chest, guarding the Silver Crystal with her dear, little life.

"It's over, Small Lady." Prince Diamond announced as he made himself ready to kill her once and for all. Her eyes tormented him and frustrated him as the images of both King Endymion and Neo-Queen Serenity overpowered the features on her face. Rini represented the union that despised his fantasies of claiming Serenity as his own. She represented the love that they shared and the kingdom they had created. She represented who and what he couldn't conquer.

"Farewell." He chuckled as electricity roamed through his veins and onto his palm, electrifying him and the sparks of lightning reflected within the poor girl's eyes.

"No!" A startling cry echoed against the walls of the small room.

Prince Diamond barely turned his head around before he saw a golden goddess running toward him, with her elbow in front of her. Serena's eyes glared at him with determination and defiance as she thrust her elbow against his chest, pushing him with a surprisingly strong force that threw him to hit the wall, cracking his back painfully. His eyes turned white with shock as his body went limp and he closed his eyes.

Serena panted heavily with sweat beading down her forehead, almost shocked herself from the brute strength she had displayed.

"Serena!" Rini cried as she got back up on her feet and started running toward her. As she came behind Serena's tall, slim body, they heard Prince Diamond groaning with pain. Dust flew over his head as his hand touched the delicate wound that started to swell on his head.

Serena took this opportunity to make her move.

"Run!" Serena said as she grabbed Rini firmly by her shirt, practically carrying her in her arms as they dashed out of the room and through the halls. The darkness swept over them as Serena continued running through the never-ending hallways.

"_Which way do we go?! Does this ever end?"_

Her arms and legs pumped as she concentrated what was left of her strength into running, carrying her only child possessively in her arms. When she saw an opened door ahead of her, she prayed to the being above that it was the door to the exit.

But when she went through the door, she and Rini only found themselves in a much bigger, yet emptier room. When they both looked up, their mouths dropped and gasps barely escaped from their lips as their eyes were fixated, trapped from looking at what was before them.

"What is that…" Rini gasped out quietly, her eyes drawn to the large ornament that displayed in the center of the room. It was as tall as mountain and as wide and revealing as an old redwood tree.

Serena's eyes widened in horror as her mind recognized the dark, massive gem that was before her. "It's the…"

"The Dark Crystal," A voice finished the sentence.

Serena tensed and her body took its stance as Prince Diamond's body slowly became apparent as he appeared before both Serena and Rini, his back facing the Dark Crystal. His arms were crossed against his masculine chest. He stood up perfectly straight, as if he wasn't even affected by the blow Serena pulled in the other room. He curled a thin smile at her as his eyes glanced over hers seductively, making her body quiver from his powerful, alluring gaze.

"Impress, Serena…" He said lowly, referring to her display in the dinner it. He chuckled softly, "It looks like you haven't lost your strength completely yet, after all…but that's only momentarily." He promised as he wiped his cheeks and started walking toward them.

Rini gasped as Prince Diamond stepped toward them. She glanced back at Serena, pulling onto the skirt of her dress. "Serena!" She called out. Her eyes then widened when she saw Serena's face turning sickly pale and her eyes turned puffy and red.

Serena's eyes and mouth widened as she barely croaked a moan from her throat, which burned her lungs and made her choke. She clasped her breast tightly with her fist as her body suddenly started to feeble. She fell on her knees abruptly as she arched her head down, with her shoulders hutched forward.

She panted heavily and gasped out air and tried to inhale to breathe, but nothing could enter into her lungs. An unsubstantial pain stabbed her against her chest and its hands scratched her bones with ache and split her mind apart.

"Serena? Serena! What's wrong!?" Rini asked loudly, worryingly as Serena's pulse started to slow down.

Prince Diamond mocked Rini's cries. "Her body is responding to the lurid power of the Dark Crystal. It is starting to consume her body and mind…making her cave in to its power…" His eyes grew small as an evil smile came over him. "And to me…"

"No, Serena! Serena, snap out of it!" As she pleaded to her young mother, the Dark Crystal started to glow brilliantly in response to the life-force it was gaining from Serena's blooming purity.

Sweat beaded down Serena's forehead and down her forehead as she shut her eyes tightly, gripped to the tiled floor, her mind cutting into two from the incredible pain that overwhelmed her.

"Rini…it hurts…Run away…before you get trapped in it, too." She said in a low, hushed tone.

Rini shook her head wildly, "No! I won't leave you!"

"It's too late, Small Lady. Her mind is already imprisoned within the bowls of the Dark Crystal. You can't save her."

Rini's eyes started to glisten in tears as she stood over Serena, feeling weak and useless to her. Guilt and shame made her feel vain as her body shook abruptly, her mind unclear on what do to, feeling defenseless against the frightening powers of the Black Moon.

But then a thought shocked her mind. Remembering the locket tightly clutched in her palm, Rini pondered if the power of the Silver Crystal could save her.

"Here, Serena!" Rini shouted as she walloped the moon locket against Serena's hand. She rushed the words out of her lips from the panic that started to build inside of her tiny chest.

But from the moment Rini's hands lightly brushed onto Serena's skin, an inner power overcame her senses and it broadened her mind and cleansed it clean from most traces of The Dark Crystal's dosage of dark energy in her body. The feeling felt electrifying on her skin and her heart started to pound hard against her chest.

"_What…what is this feeling?"_ Serena softly spoke inside of her. The feeling of Rini's touch caressed her warmly and Serena suddenly felt her strength gaining. Was it because her moon locket was returned to her and the power of the Silver Crystal repelled the fumes of the Dark Crystal? Or did merely Rini's touch heal her?

Calmness swept through Serena's soul and it felt comforting inside of her as her strength gained, allowing herself to stand up proudly before Prince Diamond, who was taken by this sudden bound confidence Serena displayed in her memorizing blue eyes. They were determined, showing no sign of weakness whatsoever.

From the shock, Prince Diamond acted upon impulse as he started to swell dark energy up his arm from the power of the Dark Crystal to regain his control of Serena.

"Surrender!" He cried out as he sent a powerful blast of dark energy toward the redeemed Serena. Rini's trembling hands gripped onto the skirt of her dress, but she didn't look away as Serena stared back at Prince Diamond with no desire to hide from the dark energy's path.

She clasped the moon locket against her chest, feeling its holy power pulsing through her veins as it became one with her body and soul once again, a familiar sensation that she had missed for so long.

"You will pay for all of the trouble and heartache you've caused me and my loved ones, Prince Diamond!" Her eyes boiled with power as she raised her arm high over her head, with her milky pink moon locket tightly in her palm.

Her sky blue eyes suddenly started to glow softly with a pale white light and this caught Prince Diamond's attention as he recognized those eyes from somewhere before. Before he uttered a word or cry, Serena was overtaken by the power of the Silver Crystal as she announced proudly her battle cry.

"Moon Crystal Power!!"

When those words so naturally breathed from her lips, Serena was engulfed in a beautiful, glowing protective light that repelled against the dark magic that attempted to harm her and her daughter. Rini placed an arm protectively in front of her eyes as streams of dark energy darted in every direction of the empty room except at either Serena or Rini.

Rini slowly raised her head up and stared in awe as the powerful light observed her mother into its gentle and warm embrace.

Serena held her moon locket proudly over her head as its lid opened to reveal the all-mighty Silver Crystal. Its perfect sphere glossed with the milky pink light as it circled all around her bare body.

The moon locket floated in between her hands as she lashed it against her chest and sprung around inside of the pink dome. She lifted her arms gracefully over her head as her moon locket glistened and revealed long, angelic wings on her back and a white body cast embodied her magically. Red ribbons poured itself out of her moon locket while she danced around like a ballerina in its whirlpool.

Her arms outstretched while the red ribbon swirled around her arms and transformed into skin tight white gloves that reached up to her elbows. The ribbons caressed her body as it encircled around her long, slender legs to alter into red high-heeled boots. The ribbons gradually grasped around her waist as it too transformed into a mystical garment: a rich blue mini skirt that ended at her mid-thigh.

Serena had her eyes calmly closed as her body danced to the sway of the melodic moonlight and magic she felt flowing through her body as a back bow formed behind her skirt. She outstretched her arms and arched her neck, eyes still closed, as a golden light shined over her forehead to reveal the golden crescent moon. It quickly flashed as earrings, a golden tiara, and red garments on her hair-buns became a part of her.

She lightly smiled ahead of her as she curved her body to a final stance: her arm at her hips with the other slipped two fingers out on her forehead. A beautiful vision of the crescent moon shined transparently behind her.

Soon, the pink dome dimmed and the light finally faded back from whence it came. And instead of Serena standing for Prince Diamond, by some sort of miracle—or magic—Sailor Moon stood before him.

"Impossible…" Prince Diamond whispered, astounded by the heroine's sudden appearance, but he also stared at her in awe.

Sailor Moon's sunshine blonde hair fell over her strong blue eyes as she looked at Prince Diamond, finally back in action and ready to fight. The small red gem on her golden tiara glistened as she took a step forward, her hand tightened into a fist as she gave a confident grin at Prince Diamond.

"It takes more than to cloud my mind with your trickery, Prince Diamond! For the heart is more powerful than the mind. My love for my _friends_, _Darien_, and _Rini_ surpass all obstacles and illusions you may throw at me."

She raised her arms up and crossed them against her chest as her legs parted for another stance. "And for all of the unmoral, selfish, disgusting actions you've done to this planet, to Crystal Tokyo, to Rini, to _me_…In the name of the moon, I'll punish you!"

"Well then, Sailor Moon…" Prince Diamond crossed his arms, staring her admiringly. "I must say that I am impressed…but sooner or later." His voice held venom and contempt as he continued, "It won't be enough for you to escape from my palace."

"Not if I can help it." With a snap of her fingers, white stars and feathers whooshed around her wrist until it flashed into a pale, dim light to expand her red and white scepter.

"Take this!" Prince Diamond shouted as he stabbed her with his attacks. She tried to counterattack the blast with one of her own tricks.

"Moon Scepter Elimination!"

Sparkles of light flashed from within the scepter and it quickly collided with the dark energy blasts. Both attacks were evenly matched. Prince Diamond and Sailor Moon both struggled to concentrate more power into their attacks.

Sailor Moon groaned as her body started to slide backward toward where Rini stood.

"Rini…" She said with much struggle. Rini listened carefully.

"When our attacks break apart, head for the exit, okay?"

"But what about—"

"Don't worry about a thing." She smiled lightly though the pain of dark energy slowly creeping to her electrocuted her skin. "We'll beat this clown together. But for now, we have to get back to the others. We're gonna get out of here, I promise." She exclaimed with pride in her voice.

Rini couldn't help but admire the bravery that mirrored Sailor Moon as she fought against Prince Diamond to protect them both. She nodded her head in agreement and took a stance of her own, to prepare to make their escape.

"1…."

Sailor Moon, with one hand, grasped the tiara on her forehead lightly, letting the red gem sparkle brightly against her fingers.

"2…"

She held it with a firm grip as she detached it from her forehead. Rini bent her legs low.

"…3! Moon Tiara Magic!"

A blinding light caught Prince Diamond off guard a small, spinning light sliced and cut through the colliding powers of light and darkness. It came storming toward him and its brilliance was reflected in his eyes.

"What the—" He started before he was engulfed in light.

Sailor Moon and Rini panted heavily as they raced through the labyrinth of the fortress. Sailor Moon could feel from the back of her neck as the hairs of her neck stood up against her skin, that Prince Diamond's evil aroma was close, catching up to them.

"There's gotta be a way out of here! Do you know the way?" Rini asked loudly.

Sailor Moon chuckled, "I never was good with directions…"

A sweat beaded down Rini's cheek, annoyed by her ignorance and lack of directions,

"Serena…"

"Hey! You got here, didn't you?" Sailor Moon argued, "You should know where to go from here!"

"Hehe…I don't," Rini confessed which caused Sailor Moon to groan in frustration.

"I know a way." A calm voice softly called out to them.

Sailor Moon and Rini froze, their ears sensitive to any sound, "Who's there?" They called out.

Sailor Moon motherly clutched Rini against her as she turned her head around to see a slender figure leaning against a Roman Column. His midnight eyes glanced at her blankly as his winter black hair fell mysteriously into those cool, yet familiar eyes.

"Who are you?" Sailor Moon asked as her lips quivered in fear.

The mysterious man crossed his arms against his chest and scoffed at her for her ignorance. But he answered to her willingly.

"A loyal member to the Black Moon Family," He answered.

Sailor Moon held Rini tightly in her arms as the figure finally stepped away from the shadows and faded into the light. Sailor Moon's breath was caught in her throat as Prince Diamond's younger brother, Sapphire, revealed himself to his enemy.

He looked only a few years older than her, but his soft youthful features gave him a sense of gentleness and care that she had never seen before. But his eyes glared at her with disdain, but only for a moment as he glanced at her and the young child in her arms.

"I may not like you, Sailor Moon," He addressed to her, "And I may think that my brother is watching his time with a big nuisance and problem."

"_Nuisance…?"_ Sailor Moon coughed from his unexpected response.

"But…"He said softly and somehow, his looked somewhat gentle and stared with longing or even pity…or was it a glimmer of hope? Sailor Moon couldn't comprehend his masked eyes.

"You are the only hope any of us have to end this ridiculous war…so…" Sapphire stared behind him and snapped his gloved fingers, exploding dark energy from his hands.

Sailor Moon and Rini turned around to discover a lit tunnel that reflected the grounds of Crystal Tokyo just outside of the fortress. They stared back at Sapphire as he started to step back into the shadows and into the bowls of darkness.

"Wait…" Sailor Moon said and grabbed onto his dark blue jacket. This caught him by surprise. He looked over her to see her stare at him with such tenderness it made him flushed scarlet red across his pale cheeks.

"Thank you…for helping me and my daughter…at least I know that not all bad guys are…well, bad." Sailor Moon gave him a quick hug that took him by surprise once again and a friendly handshake before storming back to Rini's side and running into the tunnel of light.

Before the tunnel disappeared, Rini looked back at Sapphire, winked at him, and shouted, "Good-bye! And thanks!"

Emptiness overtook the hallways again and the phantoms took their rightful place against the walls and in the air of the fortress, leaving Sapphire cold and alone…but mostly confused on what just occurred.

He rubbed his gloved hand against his flushed cheek confusingly as he glanced at where Sailor Moon and Rini once stood.

He scoffed, denying any warm, satisfying feeling he might have felt from their gratitude.

"Humans are such strange and stupid creatures," He uttered before fading his appearance into the darkness of the night.

Moonlight bathed on the two girls with comfort and hope as it guided them through the broken pathways of the empty city of what was once the glamorous and beautiful Crystal Tokyo. Their hearts raced with the desire and anticipation to return to their friends. Sailor Moon sighed deeply with passion of the vision of Tuxedo Mask holding her safely in his arms and sweetening her with his kisses and everlasting love.

Both she and Rini ran faster and faster, passing through the dead trees which stood barely alive from the constant snowfall and the battles that this war cursed nature upon. Their dead branches and twigs that hung by the edges and their surroundings remained completely still. Fallen trees were over the short trimmed grass, their trunks broken apart and shredded from a lightning rod. Surely, it began to snow above them.

Over the hills, showered in moonlight, was the Crystal Tokyo Palace. Sailor Moon and Rini cheered for victory as they made their way home.

But suddenly, a dark presence crept up Sailor Moon's spine, causing her to stop in her tracks. Rini was a few feet away from her and glanced back at her. She looked at her curiously; mostly confused as to why Sailor Moon had stopped when they were so close to being free.

"Sailor Moon? What's wrong?" She called out.

Without Rini being aware, a dark caliginous fog formed quietly behind her, expanding until arm like roots began to stretch as if a monstrous being was awakening from its deep slumber. A quiet, ghoulish laughter rang in Rini's ears causing her body to grow limb and cold with fright.

"Rini!" Sailor Moon cried out as Wiseman slowly formed behind Rini. She turned around slowly and for a brief moment, thought she saw a corpse hovering over her with red eyes flashing at her for her body to be numbed and motionless. Her ruby eyes dilated as she lost herself in its gaze. She dropped the Luna-P Ball from her arms, letting it bounce off the ground.

"Ku ku ku…" The sinister voice chuckled as its scaly hands made its way to grasp Rini, mocking the image of a father-like figure embracing his arms to a child. Under Wiseman's enchantment upon her tiny body, her arms outstretched, encouraged him to come forth, and swept her away in his arms. He was about to reach her when suddenly, Sailor Moon grabbed Rini by the shoulder, releasing her from his trance, and pulled her against Sailor Moon's body.

Rini cried with horror from the figure she saw as Wiseman chuckling at her, with his creepy hands nudging at her to grab. Sailor Moon swung Rini behind her protectively, holding up her scepter as Wiseman continued to laugh.

He held up a clear crystal ball in his almost transparent hands. His empty sockets for eyes began to illuminant bloody red as the glow of the crystal ball became strong.

"You are mine, Princess of the Moon," He declared as he sent a powerful blast toward Sailor Moon and Rini, which caused the little one to screech loudly with horror.

Sailor Moon covered Rini completely with her body as she outstretched the reach of her scepter and allowed it to concentrate with power as she stood protectively over her daughter.

The thought of her safety clouded Sailor Moon's mind as the dark energy started to consume her. But she brushed the dreadful sensation from her mind as sparkles of light started to explode from her scepter, signaling her to attack .Her eyes opened wide and her mouth arched opened as she cried, engulfing everyone in light,

"Moon Scepter Elimination!"

* * *

OMG! Another cliff-hanger? XD Aren't I evil?? Anyways, to let you know, and are soups for the writer's soul. They're soooo helpful with the right words to use. I hope you liked the chapter ;) 

Sorry, no previews. Make your own predictions, hehehehe ;)


	11. Chapter 11: Hopeless Efforts

**Chapter 11: Hopeless Efforts**

Snow fell down gracefully from the heavens toward the deserted, destroyed plains of Crystal Tokyo. Large, deep craters were scattered across the cold, snowy plains from the large battles that were taken place in this once peaceful land. It had scarred the earth for some time now, almost a few years now from the dreadful war that continued to this day. The deep abyss was flooded with water and snow falling into its nothingness.

All around the meadows were dead trees covered in snow. Icicles spiked the dead, fragile branches of the trees and as the cool wind blew over the weakened trees, the icicles clanged against each other and jingled a somber tune and its voice echoed softly across the plains while the snow continued to fall.

No flowers...no source of life or hope held any essence in this vast space of nothingness…emptiness. The sky was clouded with somber clouds, dark and gray, and it slowly invaded the moonlight's light and the moon's showers of light over this symbolic place was dematerialized within the gloomy thickness of the clouds. The sky hummed a soft rumble as it twirled, concentrating itself to prepare for an upcoming storm.

Not too far away from the deserted battle field was a small walkway leading toward a small little playground where children once used to roam along the beautiful flowery fields to play. But that too was deserted and it was almost completely destroyed from the blasts that bruised its innocent purpose for being. The walkway was crumbled and the blocks of stone were scattered unevenly across the way toward the little playground.

The walkways separated into a couple, spreading from each direction of the garden, expanding more of its territory of dead land. Fallen trees were over the short trimmed grass, their trunks broken apart and shredded from a lightning rod. Serena rubbed her cold and wet arms to keep herself warm as she guided herself through the garden.

A creaking sound finally disturbed the awkward silence of this bleak shade of land. The sound echoed lowly, but clearly and it hung in the air along with the crystalline jingle of the icicles hanging from the trees. From the isolated meadow, a single swing set remained standing barely from the restrains of the wind howling with snow. A small, fragile figure was sitting on one of the swings. Her body wobbled back and forth with her tiny hands holding herself up from falling. Pink bundle of hair lay shiningly on top of her head as her soft, yet blank ruby eyes looked over the destruction of her home.

A darkened figure was standing behind her, helping her swing her body back and forth. The numbing wind blew against her face, but her body remained still and quiet as stone as the figure behind her continued to push her body over the swing set gently.

She continued to look forward with her bright, vacant eyes as she noticed composedly a few figures running toward her direction from a distance.

"_No…go back…"_ Her words were caught in her throat and were ensnared inside of her mind.

A flow of a colorful, radiant rainbow ran across the bleak, gray lands with long, godly hair flowing with the cold breeze. Heavy pants ceased all sound of this vast, empty space as the four remaining Sailor Scouts ran frankly across the walkway with their arms pumping at their sides and their legs burning with adrenaline.

"How far is it to the Dark Moon fortress?" A young, angelic voice whined with a head full of hair of golden. Sailor Venus' eyes were puffy and strained from lack of sleep, though she had to force her body to press forward to their destination.

"It shouldn't be that far ahead," Sailor Mars, a young girl with unearthly beauty replied. Her long coal black hair flapped against her back as her body gleamed like fire from her suit as she ran ahead of the others, with a young tall powerful girl running beside her.

"Don't give up, we have to get there…we just have to…" Her lime green eyes were intensive as she glanced over the hills of the boundaries that separated Crystal Tokyo with the unclaimed territories by the Dark Moon Family.

Sailor Mercury, a younger fair soldier was running behind the others, holding a young cloaked man by the shoulder to support him. "But could you slow down just a little?" She asked as she helped Tuxedo Mask to stand on his feet, "Tuxedo Mask's still wounded, you know?" She declared with a worrying voice.

Tuxedo Mask was a handsome man with obsidian, glossy black hair and bright blue eyes. He glanced over Sailor Mercury weakly with a small, reassuring smile over his pale lips, "Don't stress yourself over me, Sailor Mercury. I'll be fine…I can run from here." He replied as he and Sailor Mercury stopped for a moment to help him stand up straight.

Though his back ached painfully from his wounds, Tuxedo Mask stood up proudly and strong in front of Sailor Mercury, no longer needing her aid. He smiled with his pearly white teeth as he clipped on a small ghost-like mask over his sapphire eyes. He gripped onto his cane beside him tightly as he started running—at first with difficulty—but he forced his body to act on his command as his legs pumped iron through his veins and gave him strength to run faster.

"But…" Sailor Mercury started before she was interrupted by Sailor Jupiter's gasp.

"I see something ahead!" She shouted loudly as she looked ahead over the abandoned playground and saw a small pink diamond in the distance.

"Could it be…?"

"It's Rini!" Tuxedo Mask gasped when he recognized his future daughter and acting on impulse, he darted his feet toward her.

"Tuxedo Mask, wait!" Sailor Mars called out to him as he started running toward Rini much faster than the girls had anticipated him to. "It could be a trap…" The words strained in her throat as she spoke them. Suddenly, her fears clouded her mind and she sensed a strong, evil aura. When she looked up, she finally noticed that someone was standing behind the young Moon Princess.

"Darien!!" She cried out, with her eyes widened in shock as she stormed after him, calling out to the others loudly, "Rini and Darien are in danger!" She cried as she felt her friends running close by her with their faces franked with worry and caution.

Voices fogged inside of Rini's mind as her eyes blurred for a moment before she was able to concentrate her sight ahead of her, where she saw a flowing, lively black cape running toward her. A firm hand gripped over her shoulder and her body remained trapped in that hand's hold.

"_No…Darien…go back, go back…"_ She sobbed as she felt the figure's breath steaming over her neck with a chuckle.

Rini whimpered and shut her eyes tight as she tried to recollect all of her strength. Her body ached from the pain of the dark energy that was sealing her to this chair, under the grasp of the Dark Moon. She gulped loudly as a sharp pain stung her back before she finally was able to regain enough strength to raise her voice at the top of her lungs,

"DARIEN!!!" She screamed with all of her little might, "It's a trap!!" She declared. But her words barely reached him before a pale blue light started to swell behind her and blasted a terrifying roar toward Tuxedo Mask, catching him off guard and sending him flying across the sky like a lifeless doll.

Tears poured uncontrollably from her round, panicked eyes as she screamed before a clammy hand ceased over her lips, pulling her back against a firm chest.

"Darien!" The Sailor Scouts cried as Tuxedo Mask flew across the sky toward them. Sailor Jupiter cracked her knuckles and leaped her body into the air before grasping Tuxedo Mask in her arms just in time. She held him tightly as she safely landed on the ground on her kneels. All of the Sailor Scouts gathered around him, seeing a pool of blood over his left shoulder.

"Darien!" Sailor Mars cried with grief, cursing at herself for not sensing the evil aura before Tuxedo Mask ran off to Rini.

Tuxedo Mask groaned lowly as his eyes struggled to open. His eyes glared angrily ahead as he recognized the figure standing too closely by his daughter, "It's him…" He said with venom in his voice.

"Prince Diamond," Sailor Venus gasped as the White Prince slowly moved back from Rini and started walking toward them. His pale, marble face glared at them with pure hate flaring in his hard, jaded eyes.

"Hello…" His deep voice sent a chill through their bodies as they stood frozen in his icy gaze, "Sailor Scouts…"

"You…" Sailor Jupiter's eyes glimmered with the hate she felt toward him and it penetrated throughout her entire body. Her body boiled with the anguish and frustration she felt bubbling inside of her as she stared at the monster that had hurt her friends. As her raw emotions invaded her body and mind, she clutched her hands hard into strong fists.

A hot energy flowed through her with power as an electrifying energy she had been craving since Prince Diamond had introduced himself to the girls right when Sailor Moon was kidnapped. Her most precious treasure…her friend…was taken away from her and the others by force because of his overbearing and disgusting obsession over her made Sailor Jupiter sick to her stomach.

She gave Tuxedo Mask carefully in Sailor Mars as she stood protectively in front of them, with her arms outstretched across her body and her eyes glaring at Prince Diamond with spite. The power continued to overflow her senses and body as she stood strong in front of her friends and Tuxedo Mask.

"Where's Sailor Moon!?" She shouted at him, filling her emerald eyes with venom as she glared at Prince Diamond coldly, allowing her feelings to consume her mind and keep her as still as a brick wall.

Prince Diamond merely chuckled at her cold, jaded eyes and simply tossed his snow white hair away from his face. "You don't have to worry about your precious leader any more…" He smiled at Sailor Jupiter, his glare penetrating through Sailor Jupiter like glass and unveiling her bravery with his dense cobalt eyes. It made her body tremble for only a moment before she repositioned her stance and stood there in front of her friends.

"She's in good hands…" As he said this, his eyes flickered seductively and he just let out a horrifying laugh that made her face turn pale. Sailor Mars gulped as her mind was overwhelmed with the incredible power that possessed him.

Sailor Jupiter's body shook violently as her power started to overwhelm her, demanding release and to break free. "You…you…" She grinded her teeth against each other before pounding her fists against each other in a crushing explosion that resulted in the clouds' roar and lightning flickered the skies violently.

The Sailor Scouts gasped as the skies started to respond intensively to the emotions that were rising from their strong green friend.

Sailor Jupiter raised her arm high over her head as a lightning bolt struck from the heavens and to her body, filling her with its incredible, yet desirable heat into her body.

"Sailor Jupiter!" Sailor Venus cried out in fear as the blinding light flashed in front of her sky blue eyes, vanishing violently in front of her face. The others were forced to cover their eyes as Sailor Jupiter absorbed nature's natural disasters into her system and she curled a frown across her pink lips.

Her golden tiara that glistened over her forehead transformed into a lightning rod as electricity circled around her body, absorbing all of its great, unbearable heat into the rod and her bare hands. Overtaken by this boost of power, her feet dashed from the ground and she started running toward Prince Diamond with great agility.

"You Bast---AHH!!!" She roared a battle cry as her fists crushed her hands with power until her knuckles turned purple. Lightning zapped from her tiara and hands to various areas on the ground, melting the earth beneath her feet.

"JUPITER THUNDER DRAGON!!!"

A great green light engulfed Sailor Jupiter inside of it into a sphere of lightning before its flaring electricity shaped itself into the form of a dragon's head. It roared loudly as its head shook wildly before it soared from Sailor Jupiter's body toward Prince Diamond. His eyes remained still as the attack plundered him into its astounding light.

The earth beneath their feet cracked and shook abruptly as lightning shot up from beneath the earth toward the sky. Thunder roared over their heads as the entire area was engulfed with the powers of the Planet Jupiter. The Sailor Scouts gasped in awe as the buzz of electricity rose the hairs on their skin up and they were devoured by this great power.

Sailor Jupiter kneeled in the center of a ring of cravers she had created, with her fist pressed hard against the ground until it cracked beneath her fingers. She panted heavily with sweat streaming down her forehead as the light faded away into the clouds from whence it came. Smoke steamed over the plains as she slowly stood up.

Her legs shook wildly like jell-o and her head buzzed lightly from the overwhelming power she had just released. It made her feel lightheaded for a moment before she stood lowly in a prepared stance, scanning around the perimeter for the White Prince.

"Where did he—"  
"Jupiter!!" A voice cried out in warning. Before she was able to react, an enormous pain rushed through her body, leaving her without oxygen to pull into her lungs. The pain crushed her body violently and painfully as it electrocuted her. She screamed out with tears that involuntarily came into her jaded eyes, hearing softly Prince Diamond's laughter behind her before she collapsed to the ground, groaning in pain.

Strands of her chocolate brown hair fell messily in front of her widened green eyes as she looked at Prince Diamond who hovered over her. Sailor Jupiter gasped in disbelief. There was barely a scratch harmed him!

"H-How…" She panted weakly. What she didn't notice however, was that Prince Diamond had to wipe a trickle of blood that slipped down from his lips and over his chin. He smiled at her and laughed at her, "Is that the best you can do?" He asked, mocking her for all of the energy she had foolishly and recklessly wasted on one attack.

Sailor Jupiter curled her body in fear as his eyes sinisterly glowed with pale evil as his hands concentrated dark energy into them to attack her, "Farewell, Sailor Scout…" He saluted, aiming his hand high over his head.

"Venus Love Chain Encircle!!" A voice shouted loudly from a distance, cursing Prince Diamond's ears with its screeching as a blinding yellow light flashed and encircled around Prince Diamond's body, squeezing it tightly within its magical circle.

"What the—"

"Don't you lay a finger on her, creep!" Sailor Venus groaned as her arms burned to hold onto her magical rope tightly around Prince Diamond. Her eyes mirrored her struggle as she tried to coil Prince Diamond crushingly tight. He only laughed at her for her efforts.

"I admire your loyalty," He said. "But it won't be enough to save you all," He growled before he repelled the rope with dark energy, sending Sailor Venus falling to the ground. But she quickly picked herself up and stood lowly and ready to attack.

"I still have more tricks up my sleeve," Sailor Venus chuckled at him as her body was engulfed in yellow light. She closed her eyes calmly as the power of her beautiful planet, Venus, filled her with such intensity and delight. Rings of light coiled around her before a beam of light penetrated through her body deliciously.

She gracefully grasped the tail of light in between her fingers as her body sprung around before her eyes sparkled with power reflected in her eyes as she cried, "Venus Meteor Shower!!" Sparks of stars and hearts flew across the sky and pierced into Prince Diamond painfully, drawing him away from Sailor Jupiter.

Blood prickled over his shoulders as he recollected himself and only laughed at her, "Do you Sailor Brats actually believe that you could defeat me with these trivial, pathetic attacks?"

Sailor Venus shook her head and shrugged her shoulders playfully as she met his hardened gaze, "Naw, we don't expect to. But together…maybe…" She curled a sinister grin as Sailor Mercury dashed behind her and jumped over her, glaring at Prince Diamond evilly before shouting out, "Mercury Bubbles Blast!!"

A foam of bubbles flooded the air with humid, thickening deeper and deeper into a blinding fog. Prince Diamond gasped and turned his body all around, his eyes unable to penetrate through the smoky fog. He rubbed his violet eyes repeatedly, but he stood no chance against the thickened veil of white foam that fogged all around him.  
In front of him, he noticed a dim red light blazing brightly. His eyes the widened in shock and realization as the light glowed brighter and brighter until it danced around the fog like flames.

"MARS CELESTIAL FIRE SURROUND!!" Sailor Mars screeched as a long trail of fire encircled around her body and blazed brilliantly around her before zooming toward Prince Diamond with great speed. He screamed in agony as his body was thrown off to the side, his skin peeling and burning from the boiling, bubbling flames of the great fire.

His body shuttered and barely moved away before he felt a curved body behind him, ceasing his arms hard.

"Hello, handsome," Sailor Jupiter teased before she sent an incredible shock through his body, leaving him to scream in pain. His eyes rolled back into they were scaly white, his hair rose in front of his face as the electricity behind him and Sailor Jupiter became unbearable before Sailor Jupiter karate kicked him hard in his stomach, throwing him into the air and letting his body crash harshly onto the ground.

Prince Diamond clasped his hand against his breath, coughing hard as blood spitted out from the back of his throat and splattered at his feet. And as the mist faded away, each of the four Sailor Scouts stood in front of him, surrounding him in every corner into a square.

He wiped his bloody chin as he slowly stood up in the center of their little square, noticing how each of the Sailor Scouts had their arms crossed against their chest or their hands proudly placed over their hands with glaring and demanding eyes. As the wind blew gently over them, it enhanced their godly beauty and the stories of their past lives briefly brushed inside of his mind.

"Impressive…impressive…" He panted heavily, trying to catch his breath as he confessed.

"Now, we're gonna say this one and only once," Sailor Mars held venom in her voice as she looked at Prince Diamond with hate.

"Where's Sailor Moon?!" They all shouted in union, letting their cries be carried and ascended to the skies. AS they say this, Tuxedo Mask slowly rose from the ground. While tending his injured arm, he started running toward Rini.

Prince Diamond's violet eyes watched his every movement as he broke Rini from her binds and she happily wrapped her arms around him, crying in his arms. He curled a disdainful frown as he watched both the Future King and his daughter holding each other close, picturing Neo Queen Serenity in the mist of their loving embrace.

Prince Diamond took his hands and tightened them hard into fists. He had worked too hard to finally capture and coil her into become his. As these thoughts crossed his mind, it started to consume him with rage and bubbling hate toward the future King of this planet…this planet that banished them away into the cold, horrible loneliness of Nemesis…while he…freely could claim Serenity without any struggle.

The thought of it disgusted him and the power of the Dark Crystal boiled through his veins and he embraced the tickling sensation of its strong, holding power as it caressed him, filling him with such strength, he curled an evil grin across his pale, dirty face.

Suddenly, he started laughing hysterically.

All of the Sailor Scouts were startled by the intensity and strange howl of his laughter, but they all tried their best not to let this get carried away and they all prepared their bodies into their stances.

Sailor Mars gulped loudly and her body tensed as she sensed the great aroma that was growing brilliantly from Prince Diamond's energy. It was getting too strong, stronger than all of them. She gave a quick glance around the others and she could sense that they all sensed this coldness, this…unspeakable power that was creeping inside of their bodies, making them shiver with fear.

"You fools…" Prince Diamond's eyes narrowed hard as his head slowly tilted up to meet Sailor Mar's eyes.

She gasped as his eyes penetrated through her mind before she was able to protect herself and she groaned with the agony of his icy cold eyes playing around inside of her mind. Without looking at the others directly, Sailor Mars heard her friends groaning with the same pressure that pressed inside of their heads, suppressing their life-forms slowly, absorbing their strength from their bodies like a cold breeze caressing over their warm bodies to steal their warmth.

Prince Diamond's body started to glow brightly. The cold breeze cooled and coiled around him, carrying his long purple cape crazily in the wind and it circled around his body, hiding his face from the Sailor Scouts. Their hair rose to the tips and as Sailor Jupiter noticed, nature started to respond to the great power that had taken form within Prince Diamond. She sensed the earth's turmoil as it shook beneath her feet and the air's uneasiness as it grew too thick for them to breathe properly.

Prince Diamond's face reappeared, with the magical third eye gleaming over his sweaty forehead. His eyes glared heavily at each of the girls as his body was consumed by the darkness' soothing, yet piercing power. He outstretched his arms slowly before he screamed out loudly for them and the world to know that…

"SERENITY'S MINE!!"

Dark energy blasts shot out from the palm of his hands as he swiftly kneeled down on his kneels and shot those powerful blows at the Sailor Scouts. They all gasped as the cool, electrifying light zoomed toward them.

All of them outstretched their arms and crossed their hands as their tiaras each started to sparkle brilliantly with the power of their respectful planets showering into them.

"Mercury Star Power!"

"Mars Star Power!"

"Jupiter Star Power!"

"Venus Star Power!"

"Unite!!" They all shouted as four beams of light were released from their bodies and toward Prince Diamond, struggling to repel against the strong forces of dark energy crawling wildly toward them. But the power of light was extremely consumed and devoured by the power of darkness as it stabbed each of the Sailor Scouts hard to their chest.

All of them screeched with agonizing pain as their bodies were electrified almost into crisp. Steam rose over their bodies as they weakly stumbled onto their knees. They moaned with distress as they all felt their powers being taken away from them, draining them dry until they could barely hold themselves up by their arms.

Prince Diamond laughed and was about to finish them off when a flashing red rose zoomed right in front of his face, barely touching him. It caused him to halt and turn his gaze away from his fallen nemesis when he met Tuxedo Mask's cold hard blue eyes glared at him. Prince Diamond growled under his breath as his real enemy finally made a move.

"Get away from them…" Tuxedo Mask said, his breath rigid and short as the pain of his arm overwhelmed his senses, blurry his vision of the white figure a few feet in front of him. Rini clasped into Tuxedo Mask's cape tightly as she glared at Prince Diamond bravely with those same hard eyes he had so much.

"Grr…." Prince Diamond cursed as he levitated himself from the ground and flew toward Tuxedo Mask and Rini.

"Darien…" Sailor Venus gasped weakly.

"Rini…." Sailor Jupiter called out helpless as Prince Diamond sent a multitude of dark energy toward Tuxedo Mask and Rini.

Tuxedo Mask swiftly grasped Rini into his arms and he jumped high into the sky. Prince Diamond and Tuxedo Mask looked at each other briefly as their bodies were lightly carried by the wind, blowing their hair and capes gracefully along with its airy hands. Tuxedo Mask groaned as one hand grasped about five roses in between each of his fingers and he threw them at Prince Diamond like darts.

Prince Diamond dodged most of them, but one stabbed him hard by the neck. His hands trembled and he groaned angrily as his fingers lightly brushed over the soft petals of the red blood rose.

Tuxedo Mask landed safely on his knees, holding Rini protectively as they watched Prince Diamond yelped with a surprisingly sharp pain from his neck as he tore off the rose and tossed it away as trash.

"Stay behind me, Rini," Tuxedo Mask whispered softly as he pushed Tuxedo Mask behind him before he gripped his hands around his long, trusting cane. Prince Diamond's hands cracked electricity as he charged toward Tuxedo Mask with a battle cry howling from his throat.

Tuxedo Mask swiftly soared into the winter sky, holding his cane like a bat as his body moved with great agility toward Prince Diamond.

But before neither one got to attack each other, a small disk of light cut in between them, startling them and froze them in place. Tuxedo Mask rebalanced himself quickly before his body hit the ground. His cape swiftly floated around his body as his masked eyes looked over what had stopped them.

The blue eyes behind his small white mask widened as he gazed emotionally at the item on the ground.

A sparkling golden tiara…was pinned onto the soil of the broken earth, glimmering beautifully although there was no light to reflect upon its glossy surface.

And a voice startled him and made his heart stopped.

"Hold it right there!"

* * *

_Hahahahahahahaha, I'm ssoooooo evil, I don't even know it sometimes XD XD I'm sorry that I had to cut this chapter short, but I kinda rushed through this. But anyways, I hope that you all enjoyed this and thank you all for all of the lovely reviews_

_I hope you all continue to give me reviews and read more of this story…because more will be coming soon! ;)_

_(sorry for any grammar mistakes, forgive me!)_


	12. Chapter 12: Will Power

**Chapter 12: Will Power**

_But before neither one got to attack each other, a small disk of light cut in between them, startling them and froze them in place. Tuxedo Mask rebalanced himself quickly before his body hit the ground. His cape swiftly floated around his body as his masked eyes looked over what had stopped them._

_The blue eyes behind his small white mask widened as he gazed emotionally at the item on the ground._

_A sparkling golden tiara…was pinned onto the soil of the broken earth, glimmering beautifully although there was no light to reflect upon its glossy surface._

_And a voice startled him and made his heart stopped._

"_Hold it right there!"_

The golden tiara glistened brightly like stars under the turmoil sky, with lightning flashing violently across the gray, gloomy sky. The soft, crystalline snow continued to dance in the air and continued to drop from the heavens gracefully, but more heavily, surrounding the abandoned and wounded playground.

Tiny specks of snow jumbled on top of royal black hair and touched a portion of fair white. Though his body wanted to tremor for the cold that contacted with his body, Tuxedo Mask couldn't bring himself to move even an inch. His shocked, yet tender eyes beamed at the gleaming tiara that was pinned alone against the ground.

"Sere…Serena…" He slowly relieved his throat of those words that adored his soul, yet clogged his throat and caused him to anchor to the ground from head to toe.

His eyes were mixed with the compelling emotions of love, confusion, and longing. Slowly, he glanced over to see a darkened figure standing over the swing set. Long flowing hair flew with the cool breeze that swelled around them. A trail of snow came passing by her like a small tornado swirling around her body. The cool breeze flickered lightly against her navy blue skirt that reached down to her mid-thighs. She stood there quietly, with one hand at her hip and the other holding out toward where she threw her magical tiara.

Her cerulean blue eyes looked over at Tuxedo Mask, her eyes hard to read and determine whether she was shocked or happy to see him.

"Sailor Moon," Tuxedo Mask called out gladly as he took a step toward her. But before he walked even closer to her, her tiara magically unclipped itself from the ground and zipped through the air right in front of his face, before the tiara returned to her hands.

"Hello Darien." She simply replied.

Sailor Moon looked over Tuxedo Mask and curled a small grin across her small lips. But there was something strange about the way she smiled at him that sent a horrible chill down his spine.

"Sailor Moon!" Sailor Venus shouted with glee and took a step forward toward her, but Sailor Mars stepped beside her and blocked her way with her arm, stopping her from approaching Sailor Moon. The raven-haired soldier looked at her friend cautiously.

"Wait…something doesn't feel right…" Sailor Mars said in a low, controlled voice. Her violet eyes glanced at Sailor Moon, noticing that her eyes were a deeper, darker shade of blue, instead of the sparkling sea-blue eyes that she had always seen in her cherished friend's eyes.

Suddenly, Sailor Mars' body started to shake violently and she felt cold down to her bones.

"_What is this feeling…why do I sense evil surrounding her life force?_" Sailor Mars' eyes widened in shock and her face grew extremely pale as her eyes were frozen in place toward Sailor Moon's face, in particularly her forehead.

Her forehead was sacredly marked with the dark, upside down crescent moon of the Black Moon Kingdom.

"The black crescent moon…" She gasped in disbelief.

"What?" Sailor Mercury cried out softly before she looked up and finally sensed the dark, cold aroma clouding around Sailor Moon and she saw with horror the darkened crescent moon on her forehead. "No…" She gasped silently, with tears pooling over her sapphire eyes.

"No…Sailor Moon…" Sailor Jupiter called out, overwhelmed with shock and her body suddenly felt weak and helpless.

Tuxedo Mask stood completely still too shocked to move even an inch toward his beloved. Everything about her appearance was no longer the same, but altered into a person that wasn't like her at all. Her long golden hair flowed swiftly with the wind, but it was paler than sunshine and less lively. Her eyes were darker, harsher than the sweetness she would expressed with those eyes.

Her uniform wasn't the same. The shades of blue and red had darkened into navy blue and a hint of purple instead of the rosy red across her chest. And even with that, her moon locket wasn't glowing against her chest. It wasn't even there.

He gripped Rini tightly beside him, pushing her against his leg while she only helpless looked over her transformed mother, remembering the horror of seeing her looks, her personality, and her pure heart destroyed and altered into nothing but wickedness and evil. She cried out a small sob and squeezed her face against Tuxedo Mask's long red cape.

Sailor Moon chuckled softly as she flipped her long golden bands away from her face, letting the mark glistened like obsidian that glossed over her forehead. She placed her golden tiara back on her forehead.

"Looks like you're as smart and cautious as ever, Mars," She chuckled lightly, but it crocked from her throat like a sinister growl.

Sailor Moon levitated off from the swings and gracefully landed on the ground with the snow swirling at her feet. Her long bands fell in front of her deep eyes as she glared at the Sailor Scouts with the same, devilish grin printed on her face.

The air grew thick and bitter cold from the dark energy that twirled and clouded around them, suffocating them with the bitter taste of decay and the strong stench of death. But the Sailor Scouts stood firmly, despite the spark of emotions hidden deep in their hearts, as Sailor Moon glared at them with disdain.

Sailor Moon continued to grin at them as she outstretched her hand and her moon scepter magically appeared in her hand. She gripped it tightly with her fists as she stared at the Sailor Scouts, her deep blue eyes pooled and mixed with emotions that suddenly startled them.

"You never came for me…" She whispered lowly, catching them by surprise. All of the Scouts stared at Sailor Moon in disbelief as forced, crystalline tears formed over her cobalt blue eyes and slowly crawled down her snow pale cheeks.

"What are you talking about, Sailor Moon? We ARE here to save you!" Sailor Mars exclaimed, confused why her friend would say such a thing while they all were standing right in front of her, keeping their vow to protect their leader deep in their hearts. Sailor Moon shook her head abruptly to her answer.

"You all left me alone!!" Sailor Moon growled loudly as she swung her scepter rapidly at the Sailor Scouts. Sparks flew from her scepter and zoomed toward the Sailor Scouts, exploding the ground beneath their feet. The impact was unexpected and the ground split into pieces with a loud crash and burst of dark energy.

All of the Sailor Scouts rose from the ground as the streams of light and earth overwhelmed them and plundered them into its clutches. They screeched from the incredible pain running through them, draining all of their warmth and strength to fight. Tuxedo Mask held Rini protectively in his arms, though he felt his wounds re-opening, staining blood on him and dripping to the ground.

The attack took only a few seconds and in an instant, all light vanished and everyone fell to the ground, wounded and defenseless on the ground. Rini gasped as she stared at her friends lying so helplessly on the ground, with their clothes already tore apart. She could feel the warmness of Tuxedo Mask's blood on her fingers, where she had gripped his jacket. She let out a weak whimper as she whispered his name, trying to wake him up.

"Darien…everyone…please get up…" She cried with tears swelling over her scarlet eyes, pooling down her cheeks, and staining her rosy skin. She hugged Tuxedo Mask tightly when she heard the heels of Sailor Moon's boots clanging against the rocky surface, heading toward them slowly.

Sailor Moon's blank, devilish eyes glared at the fallen enemy with hate as she slowly started walking toward them. The wind carried the scent of the earth and blood and it intoxicated her with its dreadful, disgusting smell. For a moment, she wanted to cry. But her cold, midnight blue eyes couldn't develop the salty tears over her eyes. She couldn't bring herself to cry.

"You all…didn't come after me…" She said softly as she admirably noticed the Sailor Scouts struggling to stand, with cuts and bruises all over their bodies. Their eyes were bloodshot and their faces were sickly pale, drained from life; almost zombie-like. Their tiresome, weak eyes looked over their fallen leader with sympathy and despair.

"We wanted to…" Sailor Mercury whimpered. Her legs wobbled like Jell-O and she almost lost her balance and fell, but she made the effort to stand strong and face her. She slowly started walking toward her with easy, baby steps. "We wanted to find you…but we were too weak from the last battle…We're so sorry, Serena…" She called out with longing and sorrow creeping over her throat, clogging her with tears running from her eyes.

Sailor Moon was taken by surprise when Sailor Mercury was just a few feet away from her, staring at her with such tenderness that her body grew numb. Sailor Mercury's sapphire eyes glistened with tears as she sadly smiled at her.

"But we came now…we've missed you, Serena…"

"M-missed me?" Sailor Moon whispered softly, unsure as she loosened the grip of her moon scepter in her hand.

"Yes, Serena. We have," Sailor Mars declared.

"You're our friend," Sailor Jupiter added with a soft, encouraging smile.

"We need you with us, Serena. You are our leader…" Sailor Venus spoke gently, with her sky blue eyes hidden by the loose strands of her sunshine hair.

Sailor Moon gulped and her body shook with a soft chill as the Sailor Scouts circled around her, looking at her with their soft, tender eyes. Sailor Moon looked all around her as their eyes seemingly welcomed her with open arms; urging her with longing to return to them, return to the state she once was.

"Come back to us, Serena…Sailor Moon…" They all pleaded in union, like the sweet song of birds chirping in a lovely spring afternoon after the morning rain shower.

Sailor Moon's eyes hesitated as her heart began to pound hard against her chest, crushing her ribs with pain. Her eyes dilated as she began to sweat over her forehead and her body boiled from the sensation of something crawling deep into her body, burning her veins with unspeakable pain.

She gasped as she felt the world crushing down on her and she couldn't help herself but fall on her knees. Her gloved hands gripped the dirt tightly in between her fingers as she lay on the ground, her back facing the Sailor Scouts. They all started to approach her, their voices murmuring inside of her ears softly; but the sound of their lullabies couldn't compare to the pain she felt crashing and burning inside of her, tormenting her.

For a brief, silent moment, her dark blue eyes vanished and were overlapped by the soft color of the blue sea, though they looked like they were in pain, straining to break free from this prison inside of her mind.

"D-Don't…c-c-c-come any—" Her voice was clogged in the back of her throat and was too weak and quiet for her friends to even catch of glimpse of her warning.

A great shadow came over her body and pulled the Sailor Scouts away from her in fear, but also with anger. Prince Diamond stood possessively over Sailor Moon as she was forced on her feet. Prince Diamond glared at the Sailor Scouts evilly, wild with jealous and anger as he wrapped an arm around Sailor Moon's waist, pressing her fragile friend against him.

Sailor Moon's hands pushed against his hard chest, clumsily trying to nudge him away from her. But his arms were too strong for her to conflict against, so he coiled his arms tighter around her, pressing her sharply and painfully against his muscular chest.

Her eyes were weak and strained, bloodshot as her chest was being stabbed by the terrible pressure and force of the darkness that controlled her body to remain docile. Her face was frighteningly pale as sweat glistened on her cold frame. Her legs trembled as she struggled to breathe, struggled to move.

Sailor Moon cried out a petrified whimper as Prince Diamond's fingernails dug into her flesh forcefully to remind her that she was under his whim.

"Let her go! Leave her alone, can't you see you're hurting her?!" Sailor Mars wrecked from the tears that crisped over her face and how helpless and weak her best friend looked. Her mind tingled with the aura of Sailor Moon's presence, dying out slowly and surely from this world into the realm of darkness.

"On the contrary…my angel adores my touch," Prince Diamond smiled wickedly as his lean fingers crawled up her neck and held her face by her jaw line. He tried her uptight face towards him to meet his jaded eyes as he gazed upon her sinisterly and seductively.

"Don't you, Serena?" His low voice steamed over her face and a weak, controlled moan fell from her throat as Prince Diamond leaned toward her face and captured her velvet lips in a punishing kiss.

Tuxedo Mask's eyes widened in shock as Prince Diamond crushed the poor girl against his body, forcing his lips upon her. He kissed her harshly and it made Sailor Moon quiver as he deepened the kiss; forcing her mouth to part and have his prying tongue claim territory inside her mouth.

His dark, violet eyes flickered and briefly glanced over Tuxedo Mask. He curved an evil, victorious smile against Sailor Moon's lips. His mind tingled of the horrific signal Prince Diamond had poisoned in his mind and it made his whole body tightened with fury.

"You bastard…GET AWAY FROM HER!!" Tuxedo Mask wailed loudly as his swift fingers quickly flicked a single red rose and quickly dashed it toward Prince Diamond. But before its sharp stem and thorns barely skimmed his ghostly flesh, a gloved hand speedily grabbed the rose, leaving Tuxedo Mask and the Sailor Scouts in a stroke.

Sailor Moon's eyes narrowed into a minuscule shape as she turned her body around slowly, her broad shoulders straight and in perfect poise. The air was silent as the wind brief blew around her face, her eyes darkened into a midnight blue stream of hatred and despair.

She raised her arm up high, gripping the bright scarlet rose tightly before her slim fingers crumbled the rose harshly, letting the breeze catch the destroyed rose petals in its arms. Tuxedo Mask was forced to smell the sweet, saddened scent of the rose as he looked at his beloved with such misery, pity, and pain.

Sailor Moon released the dead rose from her hand, letting it fly with the wind and snow as it was carried higher and higher toward the sky. Her cold eyes glared at Tuxedo Mask, while her pale blonde hair blew over her face with the wind, with contempt.

She tilted her head lightly to the side and curved a small, yet unhappy smile. "What's wrong, Darien? You don't like me kissing him?" She teased, chuckling which made Tuxedo Mask shiver down his spine.

His lips quivered as he tried to speak, "Serena….this isn't you…please…"

"'Please' what Darien?" She spoke bitterly. Sailor Moon stepped back from Prince Diamond's embrace and slowly walked toward the startled, frightened Tuxedo Mask. She came close to his face, close enough to kiss him. Her cold breath steamed over his trembling lips. Her eyes were a deep shade of blue and sadness as involuntary tears streamed down her face, crisping over her cheeks.

"Where were you while I cried out 'help me' while I was suffering? Where were you when I shed blood? Where were you when I called out your name?

"Where…" Sailor Moon's body started to shake, overwhelmed with emotion and anguish. Her gloved hands gripped onto his black, leather jacket tightly, pressing her body against him. Tuxedo Mask remained motionless, unsure on what to do. Her lips reached toward his ear, quivering as she whispered, "Where were you when I needed you…while I was all alone?"

"I…" Tuxedo Mask started, confused and his eyes glistened and were deep with yearning and sadness, cursing at himself of his delay to save her from her misery.

"You were nowhere, Darien..." Sailor Moon stated coldly. Her fingers tightened her grip of his jacket as a great, dangerous power started to flow through her body violently, swelling over her fists. Sailor Moon glanced over the wounds he bled and how he struggled to stand upright while she held him so roughly.

"Serena, I—"

"You are weak…you are a coward….I HATE YOU!!" Sailor Moon wailed as an electrifying light consumed her hands. She pressed her fists against his firm chest as her body released and contused him with an overbearing dose of dark energy. He screeched with pain as his body stiffened as the electric, compressing shock swarmed through his body, crushing his senses and splitting his mind.

Sailor Moon's teeth grinded against each other as her eyes glared before she allowed the power to take over her, sending him flying.

"DARIEN!!" Rini screamed as she saw with horror her young father crashing down to the ground, his body sliding across the damaged earth, leaving a mount of dirt, snow, and rock over him. She quickly ran to him and fell into his arms, wrapping her fat, short arms around his neck, crying as she pressed herself against him.

The Sailor Scouts ran to Tuxedo Mask almost immediately and cuddled around him. They all gazed at Sailor Moon with horror as her eyes were pooled with tears and full with rage. Her fists were ghostly gray as the dark power started to gain control over her scepter, creeping over it until the scepter turned completely black, glistened in purple like glass and embroiled with the black crescent moon on top.

"I HATE YOU ALL!!"

Her eyes flared as she violently swung the scepter, sealing the air with darkness. Lightning crackled across the sky and swirled like a halo around Sailor Moon as it charged toward the Sailor Scouts. All positioned themselves defensively, but it wasn't enough to counter her attack and all were sent flying across the sky, crashing harshly into the earth.

Sailor Moon breathed heavily as smoke ceased the area and fogged all around her and the Sailor Scouts who lay defenseless on the ground, powerless. She gulped roughly, trying to catch some moisture into her throat, but it was dry and her lungs ached to breathe.

Groans echoed faintly around them as the Sailor Scouts lay weakly on the ground, struggling to stand. But their arms were too much like jell-o and with each time, they collapsed to the ground.

Sailor Venus' eyes softened with crystalline tears as she looked over her friends and gulped hoarsely. Her bruised body ached incredibly and her will to fight was decreasing.

Her eyes gazed upon the moon, which barely appeared over the stormy gray clouds. Its light reached her faintly, but it gave her no warmth. However, she could have sworn that she heard the moon calling her name.

"_Help me…save me please…_"

All of the others raised their heads, entranced by this mystic, soft voice trickling inside of their minds, pleading to them.

"_I need you…I need your strength…please…_"

That voice was their friend, Serena.

Sailor Moon painted heavily as her arms quivered and she forced her hands to grip onto her scepter tightly, as if its weight was too much for her. Loose strands of her pale blonde hair fell in front of her wet eyes and sweaty skin.

The fog thickened and when her dark blue eyes gazed upon her destruction, she stared at disbelief as she saw four vague figures walking slowly in a line toward her. The wind picked up and cleared quickly as the Sailor Scouts, in a massive swirl of colors, reappeared before their leader.

Sailor Moon's forehead wrinkled and her eyes were unsure and shocked that they managed to have enough strength to stand after this horrific attack.

Raven black hair blew swiftly across violet eyes as Sailor Mars looked over her lost friend with saddened, yet determined eyes. "We don't hate you," She declared as her golden tiara began to glow. The red gem on her tiara glistened like fire.

"We are not going to give up on you," Sailor Venus shouted as power ceased her and overwhelmed her pleasantly. Her tiara glowed as brightly and warmly as the sun.

"Whether you like it or not," Sailor Jupiter replied as her green gem crackled with light and her mind was clear and set on her goal.

"Because you are our friend," Sailor Mercury declared with great pride as her courage and love for Sailor Moon brought her strength back and she was engulfed faintly in a bubbly, blue light.

Sailor Moon was overwhelmed as they jointed hands and each were glimmering in light like a bright, colorful rainbow after a harsh, destructive storm. Their eyes were strong and firm with determination, but as each of those eyes gazed upon her, they glanced at her with hope and love. And it surprised her.

"Come back to us…Sailor Moon!" They all shouted in union and an enormous stream of light was released from their bodies and touched the light, purifying the ill air and disintegrating the fog until it vanished. The ray of rainbow flew over Sailor Moon and reached toward her. But before she could be touched by its soothing light, darkness swelled all around her and the great pain came into her chest, making her drop on her knees.

A thickened dark shield formed around Sailor Moon with her imprisoned inside where no ray of light could touch and purify her. All of the Sailor Scouts, drained from their energy, gasped in disbelief as the light faded into a few sparks of light.

When Sailor Moon looked up, Prince Diamond stood in front of her, with his arm outstretched and exhaling dark energy from his palm. His pale eyes glowed with power as he chuckled at the Sailor Scouts.

"Nice try, brats. But that little display won't work." He declared with an evil laugh.

Sailor Moon clasped onto her chest, trying to ease the pain that ceased her. The pressure continued to build and her consciousness was starting to fade. A small, frightened voice attracted her attention to stay awake.

"Darien, please get up!"

Sailor Moon gasped softly as her eyes fell upon Rini, who clutched onto Darien tightly in her arms, whose eyes were barely opened and awake. Streams of tears fell from her ruby eyes as she continued to shake Darien, trying her hardest to wake him. Blood stained the floor from Darien's wounds. His hair was messy and strands fell in front of his bruised, wounded face.

"Darien…" She whispered with barely a breath left to spare.

Suddenly, the pressure came back to her and the tension built inside of her. She groaned with pain as the black crescent moon glowed over her forehead, but its light burned her flesh and tormented her. The dark shield glistened before it slowly minimize and it swirled around Sailor Moon until it imploded inside of her painfully, letting a sharp gasp escape from her lips. Her head fell back and her eyes blankly gazed upon the cloudy eye. Her irises were completely covered by her pupils and the black crescent moon pulsed against her skin.

"_Kill them…_" A haunting voice commanded in her ears. "_Kill them both!_"

A flash of light tickled her and her body felt cold and hard, but powerful and merciless. Her hand gripped onto her scepter tightly.

"Kill them…" She whispered softly to the night sky, repeating the incantation before she stood beside Prince Diamond and glared at Darien and Rini.

Rini tugged onto Darien's torn cape when suddenly a gust of wind blew roughly over her. She rubbed her arm against her eyes to protect them from the debris and she groaned as she struggled to hold onto Darien.

When she opened her eyes, she gasped in terror as Sailor Moon's shadow hovered over her tiny body. And there, Sailor Moon stood before her and her eyes sharply glared at her with all of the develop hate and rage reflected from her heart.

"Rini!" Sailor Mercury cried.

Sailor Moon twirled her scepter in between her fingers and held them over Rini. Her icy cold eyes stared at Rini harshly, preparing to attack. The black crescent moon continued to burn on her skin as she lowered her weapon toward Rini's face.

"Die…Small Lady…" Sailor Moon growled in a disoriented voice that didn't belong to her.

Rini's eyes glistened with tears, clutching Darien's head against her petite chest. She whimpered weakly as her tears slid down her cheeks. She shook her head lightly and looked up at Sailor Moon with pleading eyes. She gulped the gunk from her throat as her small hands reached out, with fingers outstretched helplessly toward her.

"Please…Mommy…" Rini cried out and touched Sailor Moon's arm.

An overwhelming sensation aroused inside of her, something that was strangely familiar. Sailor Moon's eyes widened and her body remained frozen, as if Rini cast an enchantment over her. But it didn't feel like a spell at all. No pain rushed through her. No tormenting voices whispered inside of her, urging her to destroy. No burning sensation crept through her.

Instead, simply, Rini's hand touched her skin.

Sailor Moon gazed upon the little girl. Her red ruby eyes softened while she met her gaze. Her tears glistened beautifully over her young features. Her lips quivered with fright. But though she was afraid, Rini stood in front of Sailor Moon, protecting Darien in her arms; trying her best to be brave and strong for her fallen father.

Father…

"_Rini is Darien's and your future daughter…_" A sweet, loving voice sparked a remainder inside of her mind. Sailor Moon couldn't tear herself away from Rini's eyes, for they held purity and innocence. As she looked at her, she saw her own innocence, her own purity reflected over her red orbs. She saw herself in this little girl's eyes, urging and encouraging her to fight.

"_Mommy…_" Rini's soothing voice echoed and whispered inside of her mind.

"Neo-Queen Serenity…" Sailor Moon blurted out her formal, future name quietly. It was the name of the descendant of the Moon Kingdom, the name of Rini's loving mother, the name of…Endymion's true love and faithful wife.

Sailor Moon dropped her scepter to the ground and let it slide across the ground. Left in her confusion, despite all of the voices she heard screaming from both sides of the battlefield, her eyes gazed upon Darien, whose weak, sleepy face drew her to him with tenderness. The only truth she knew was all written in his face.

Darien groaned lowly as his eyes fell upon Sailor Moon and his sapphire eyes glistened with an ancient love that had be there since before life began. A love they shared despite all odds, whether it was in the past or even in the future. His tender, caring eyes reminded her of all she ever fought for. Memories smoothly ran through her mind of their adventures and all who were involved in her life. Their love for each weakens them and strengthens them, but despite time itself, it was always there. And that love transformed and merged into this little girl before them.

"Oh…" Sailor Moon sighed as she fell onto her knees with her eyes closed.

"Serena!" Darien gasped too softly for her to hear as he sat up and moved toward Sailor Moon, catching her in his arms before she collapsed to the ground. He held her head against his chest gently, wrapping his arms around her.

"Serena…?" He called out gently in her ear. His fingers caressed her cheek as he tilted her head up slowly for their eyes to meet. Sailor Moon groaned as she slowly opened her eyes and regained her vision to gaze upon Darien's face. With sleepy eyes, Sailor Moon curled a small weak smile as she hummed heavenly, closing her eyes again.

The black crescent moon had vanished from her forehead.

* * *

WHOA! Aren't I late for an update?? Gomen for all of the trouble and not being up-to-date with this story. I hit yet another writer's block, so I'm sorry for that. And yet, I've split this up even more. I'm hoping to end this part soon in the next chapter.

Thank you for all of your reviews and for all of your support. And also for all of your votes!! I see there are a HUGE amount of Serena/Prince Diamond fans out there. Hahaha, I'm a big fan of both, so that's why it has been difficult to choose which direction I will go. But either way, there will be lots of Serena/Prince Diamond moments, even if I go with the other option of Serena going back with her friends.

There's more to the story than meets the eye :p

So hope you liked this chapter, it has been sitting in my computer unfinished for quite a while XD

Preview:  
_Sailor Moon has regained her true self again. But with her friends' lives on the line, will it be enough to save them all from Prince Diamond?_


	13. Word from the Author: I am still alive!

Hello everyone –crickets chirp-

It's me. I am alive? Haha, I am so sorry for the long wait you all had to endure. It's been years since I have touched this website, let alone this story. But thanks so much for all of your support and the reviews.

After 6 years, I finally opened my account and saw my story, and decided to start writing. I am working on the latest chapter as we speak. Just to warn you, I am rusty. It has been years since I wrote anything related to a story at all, so bear with me, but expect a chapter or two within the next couple of days—possibly by the end of the week, how does that sound? Again, thanks so much and hopefully I still have you all following me See you soon!


End file.
